L'important c'est d'aimer
by jusdepomme
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan sont envoyés ensemble en mission. Ils ne s'étaient plus parler depuis le départ précipité de Shaolan. Vontils réussir leurs missions respectives?
1. Rêve étrange

**Allô! En lisant tous ces fanfics, j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos commentaires (ce qui serait extrêment apprécié ) et je vais vous répondre.**** J'utilise uniquement les cartes du manga et les noms aussi. Les pensées sont en italiques. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Sakura a maintenant 18 ans. Elle s'entraîne encore à la magie, mais il ne se passe pas grand chose de ce côté. Elle n'est plus avec Shaolan depuis 5 ans, et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à celui-ci. Lui, l'aime-t-il encore? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé partir celui qu'elle aimait? Tomoyo quant à elle n'a toujours personne dans sa vie. Bien qu'elle se doute de la tristesse de son amie, elle ne lui en a jamais parlé, de peur de raviver la plaie. Bien sûre, elle était toujours la coqueluche de tous les garçons, mais ses relations ne duraient guère plus que quelques semaines… elles lui rappelaient trop Shaolan. 

---------------------- Rêve--------------------

Tiens, quel rêve étrange. On dirait que quelqu'un m'observe. On dirait… oui, c'est bien Windy, que fait-elle là? Et ce paysage? Il ne me rappelle rien de ce que je connais. Le garçon au loin, serait-ce…

---------------------Fin du rêve--------------------

**Kéro** : De qui parles-tu Sakura?

Sakura ouvra les yeux. Kéro se tenait si près de sa figure qu'elle ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un cri, tellement la surprise était grande.

**Sakura** : AAAAHHHH!! Ouf, c'est juste toi Kéro! J'ai fait un rêve plutôt étrange cette nuit.

**Kéro** : Ah oui? Et que ce passait-il dans ce rêve?

**Sakura** : Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien… Il y avait Windy qui me regardait, elle avait l'air plutôt surprise de me voir. Le lieu ne me disait rien non plus.

**Kéro** : Hmm, je ne vois pas de quoi il s'agit. Fait tout de même attention à toi, pitchoune.

**Sakura :** Oui oui. Oh non! fit-elle en regardant l'heure, je vais être en retard chez Tomoyo!

Sakura s'habilla et sortie de la chambre en vitesse.

**Kéro** : _Ce rêve n'annonce rien de bon. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas fait ce genre de rêve, il y a sûrement quelque chose de grave qui se prépare._

Aujourd'hui, elle avait rendez-vous chez Tomoyo. Eriol était revenu d'Angleterre avec Kaho et Tomoyo avait décidé d'organiser une fête de retrouvailles à sa maison. D'ailleurs, Sakura devait venir l'aider à tout arranger pendant la journée. Elle descendit prendre un petit quelque chose à manger avant de partir. Fujitaka était parti travailler de bonne heure et Toya était chez Yukito. Il passait de plus en plus de temps là-bas. Tant mieux, Sakura n'avait pas le goût d'entendre ses railleries ce matin.

Lorsque Sakura arriva chez Tomoyo, celle-ci avait déjà fini toute la décoration. La salle de bal était merveilleusement bien décorée. Du Tomoyo tout craché. Il y avait une estrade où un groupe allait jouer et des fleurs partout. On pouvait déjà voir la table où serait le buffet.

**Sakura** : Oh non! J'ai été trop en retard. Vraiment désolé, j'aurais voulu t'aider à tout préparer.

**Tomoyo** : Ce n'est pas grave, tout est prêt depuis hier soir.

**Sakura** : Woé? Tu ne m'as pas invité pour que je t'aide aujourd'hui?

**Tomoyo** : Oui, mais c'était pour que tu essayes une de mes tenues pour la soirée.

Tomoyo avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles pendant que Sakura tomba à la renverse.

Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Il y avait une centaine de costumes partout dans la chambre tous aussi beau les un que les autres. Sakura regarda son amie d'un air étonnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu ces costumes auparavant. Tomoyo avait continué de lui faire des tenues et pourtant, elle ne lui en avait jamais rien dit.

**Sakura** : Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'avais fait autant de tenue?

**Tomoyo** : Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça voyons!

Pourtant, Tomoyo avait été prise au dépourvue. Elle n'avait jamais osé le dire à Sakura, de peur de réveiller de vieux souvenirs. Elle décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

**Tomoyo** :Ce soir, il va y avoir un souper. Il n'y aura que toi, moi, Eriol et Kaho. Aussi, tu peux inviter Kéro, je crois qu'il serait déçu de savoir qu'on va manger du gâteau sans lui!

**Sakura** : Oui, si je ne l'invite pas, il pourrait m'en vouloir pendant des mois. Je l'appelle tout de suite!

-------------- Chez Sakura-------------

**Kéro** : Oui , oui oui…. Je vais l'achever avec ma nouvelle passe Extra-Kéro

Dring Dring! Kéro fît le saut et perdît son attention sur le jeu deux secondes. Trop tard, la partie était déjà terminée.

**Kéro** (en répondant au téléphone): T-T c'est pas juste, j'allais battre le dernier monstre! Allô Sakura. Un souper? Est-ce que Tomoyo a fait du gâteau? J'arrive!!!

-------------- Chez Tomoyo--------------

Eriol arriva en premier accompagné par Kaho. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger pour discuter. Tout en discutant, le dîner fût servi et on commença à manger. Kéro arriva justement au moment où ils entamaient leur repas.

**Kéro** (fâché): Quoi, vous mangez sans moi!

**Tomoyo** : Oh, désolé Kéro, mais on t'avais réservé une double part de gâteau!

**Kéro** (les yeux remplis d'étoiles) : Du gâteau!!

Et comme Tomoyo l'avait espéré, Kéro retrouva le sourire immédiatement.

**Ériol** : Bon maintenant je peux enfin vous annoncer ce que j'attendais depuis que je suis arrivé. Moi et Kaho nous installons à Tomoéda. Nous devrions rester ici pendant un certain bout de temps encore.

Tous furent très contents de savoir qu'Ériol revenait s'installer dans la ville. Le dîner se passa et les amis parlaient de tout et de rien. Après le souper, chacun parti se préparer avant le bal. Juste avant de repartir chez Sakura, Kéro alla voir Ériol.

**Kéro :** Sakura a recommencé à faire ses rêves étranges. Et en plus, tu nous annonces que tu restes ici pour un petit bout de temps. Ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence.

**Eriol :** Non tu as raison Kérberos. Il se prépare bien quelque chose, tu avais misé juste.

**Kéro : **Mais quoi au juste? Sakura est-elle en danger?

Kéro avait l'air si inquiet. Non, il ne fallait pas l'affoler pour rien.

**Eriol** : Je ne sais pas encore Kerberos. Mais s'il-te-plaît, n'en parle pas à Sakura pour l'instant, il est inutile de l'énervée pour l'instant.

**Voix** : Mais où ont-ils bien pu aller.

**Sakura** : Ah, enfin, je vous ai retrouvé. Les invités arrivent, il faut que tu viennes les accueillir Eriol!

**Eriol** : _Oh ma petite Sakura, si seulement tu pouvais savoir tout ce que tu vas devoir affronter dans les semaines à venir. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi._


	2. Abandon

Sakura alla se changer avant que le bal ne commence. Pour l'occasion, elle avait choisi une robe verte pomme sans manche. Des petits rubans roses entouraient la robe. Il y avait de l'organza qui fessait comme un voile par dessus la jupe. Lorsque la magicienne entra dans la salle de bal, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être jolie là-dedans ! Les garçons ne pouvaient plus détacher leur regard d'elle, mais Sakura ne s'en aperçut même pas.

Le bal se déroulait plutôt bien. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Pourtant, lorsque la soirée s'acheva et que le groupe commença à jouer des slows, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sortir de la pièce. Oui, elle pensait toujours à Shaolan et de revoir tous ces couples heureux qui dansaient ensemble la rendait triste. Elle regarda dans la pièce. Elle pouvait apercevoir Kaho et Eriol qui dansaient ensemble, Chiharu et Yamazaki et plus loin Lika et Yoshiyuki (M. Térada) . Elle ne distinguait pas les autres visages. Elle se tourna vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles tout en se disant :

**Sakura** : _Si seulement tu pouvais encore penser à moi, Shaolan. Pourquoi es-tu parti loin de moi sans m'avertir? Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu plus de tes nouvelles? Aaawww…. Shaolan!_

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur sa joue.

**Tomoyo** : Sakura? Ça doit faire 15 minutes que le bal est fini. Est-ce que ça va?

Sakura se tourna vers son amie. C'est alors que celle-ci s'aperçût des larmes qui inondaient le visage de la jeune fille. Tomoyo l'entraîna alors dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

**Tomoyo** : Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Aussi, si tu as le goût de parler, je suis là!

Sakura ne dit rien mais sourit en retour à son amie. Elle était toujours là pour elle. Elle se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Sakura se réveilla en pleurs. Elle avait rêvé de ce qui s'était passé avec Shaolan 5 ans auparavant. Elle alla trouver Tomoyo et la réveilla. Il fallait qu'elle se vide le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit de cet événement douloureux à personne. Lorsque Tomoyo se réveilla et vit Sakura sangloter, elle compris tout de suite et la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'elle lui contait son récit.

**Sakura** (sanglotant) : J'ai rêvé de la dernière fois que j'ai vu Shaolan.

------------------- Flash back----------------------------

Shaolan avait donné rendez-vous à Sakura au parc de l'empereur pingouin. Sa voix était étrange au téléphone… et il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au parc, elle accourut vers son amour. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il lui paru si froid et si distant. Sakura ne pouvait plus voir cette petite flamme dans les yeux du jeune homme. Que s'était-il donc passé? Elle s'approcha de celui-ci et voulu prendre son visage dans ses mains, pour le regarder au plus profond de son âme. Shaolan détourna le regard et lui prit fortement le poignet.

**Shaolan** (agressif) : Ne t'avise plus de me toucher.

Il avait une voix si agressive qu'elle ne le reconnut pas. Sakura retira sa main. Des larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux. Ce n'était pas son Shaolan ça! Il n'avait jamais été aussi violent envers elle. Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi mais elle fut coupée.

**Shaolan** : Je pars pour Hong Kong aujourd'hui.

**Sakura** : Mais… mais pourquoi? Pourquoi si subitement? Tu aurais pus m'en parler mon amour!

Son regard était maintenant embué de larmes

**Shaolan** (Évitant le regard de Sakura) : Cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Tomoéda maintenant. Je pars et n'essaie pas de me rejoindre. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, dit-il sèchement.

Sur ce, le jeune homme était parti en courant laissant seule Sakura et son désarroi. Hier encore il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Sakura à quel point il l'aimait et maintenant il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle. Que s'était-il passé entre temps? Sakura resta là un bon moment à pleurer sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

----------------- fin du flash back------------------------

À la fin de son récit, Sakura s'effondra en larme dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

**Tomoyo** : Oh ! Ma petite Sakura, tu aurais du me dire ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais pus t'aider. Pauvre toi, comme tu as du avoir mal.

Sakura regarda le visage de sa meilleure amie et esquissa un bref sourire. Oui, elle était toujours là pour elle! Elle regretta de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de lui en parler, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était vidée le cœur, elle se sentait un peu mieux.

**Sakura** : Le pire la dedans, c'est que je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui a pris.

Elle enfouie sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Tomoyo et s'endormit peu de temps par après. Tomoyo avait essayé de la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle regarda Sakura dormir

**Tomoyo :**_ Dors bien ma grande Sakura. Tu as besoin de sommeil. Ce dû être une épreuve très difficile pour toi. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es la plus forte. _

Finalement, Tomoyo retourna se coucher en espérant que son amie allait mieux maintenant. Elle savait tout de l'histoire et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Shaolan. Elle allait mener sa petite enquête.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Sakura senti une étrange sensation. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle vît le visage bienfaisant de Clow.

**Clow** : J'ai de quoi de très important à t'annoncer ma petite Sakura.


	3. Révélation

Sakura regarda Clow étonnée. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. D'ailleurs, elle ne pensait pas le revoir. S'il devait lui parler cela devait être assez important.

**Clow** : Cela va bientôt faire 7 ans que tu as capturé les cartes et que tu les as transformées. Je t'avais un peu menti en te disant que tout était fini. Maintenant, une grande épreuve t'attend et tu devras prouver aux cartes qu'elles sont importantes pour toi.

**Sakura** : Mais elles le savent déjà, elles savent déjà que je les aime. J'en prend soin du mieux que je peux, crois-moi!

**Clow** : Je le sais déjà, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu auras à te battre pour elle. Tu devras te donner entièrement pour le leur prouver. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras de l'aide. Et puis, avec toi, je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Et sur ce, Clow disparut et Sakura se réveilla à côté de Tomoyo. Que voulait-il dire par là? Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre tout ce qui venait de se passer.

**Tomoyo** : Ah! Te voilà enfin réveillée. Et puis, comment te sens-tu Sakura?

**Sakura** : Mieux. Merci beaucoup Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo** : Parfait! Alors, tu vas sûrement pouvoir déjeuner avec moi et mère. Elle serait si contente que tu restes à manger avec nous!

**Sakura** : D'accord.

Sakura ne parla pas à Tomoyo du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. De plus, elle n'avait pas le goût de revenir sur ce qui s'étais passé hier soir. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas de rester à déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas le goût de voir Kéro pour l'instant. Pas avec toutes ces questions qui lui tournaient dans la tête. De plus, il voudrait sûrement que celle-ci s'entraîne avec les cartes.

**Sonomi** (en courant vers Sakura et essoufflée) : Alors, ma petite Sakura, est-ce vrai que tu vas rester à déjeuner? On pourrait déjeuner sur le balcon et… (Et Sonomi entraîna Sakura à l'extérieur.)

Cet après-midi avait bien réussit à faire oublier à Sakura tout ce qui venait de se passer pendant la journée, mais sur le chemin du retour, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous les événements qui venaient de lui arriver. Plusieurs questions restaient sans réponse dans la tête de la maîtresse des cartes. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce cauchemar de son passé la nuit dernière. Cela faisait pourtant un bon bout qu'elle avait arrêté de le faire et voilà qu'il refaisait surface. Et puis, ce que Clow lui avait dit :« Maintenant, une grande épreuve t'attend et tu devras prouver aux cartes qu'elles sont importantes pour toi» Que voulait-il dire par là?

Elle se secoua la tête énergiquement en se disant qu'il était mieux pour elle de ne plus trop y penser. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle confronte Kéro. Il allait sûrement lui demander comment s'était déroulée la soirée.

Chez elle, elle fut accueillie par Toya en train de préparer le dîner avec Yukito.

**Toya** : Tiens, est-ce que le petit monstre va nous faire l'honneur de manger avec nous ce soir? Parce que si oui, il va falloir préparer plus de bouffe. Ça mange beaucoup un Godzilla!

Sakura lui donna un coup de pied du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Ce qu'il pouvait l'embêter des fois!

**Yukito** : Ça va Sakura? Tu as l'air très fatigué.

Sakura pensa alors à cette nuit mouvementée. Elle sourit à Yukito et monta dans sa chambre. Non, elle n'avait pas le goût d'en parler, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir.

**Toya** : (rageusement) Je suis sur qu'elle est comme ça à cause du morveux! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais si je tombe dessus, il va en entendre parler!

**Yukito** : Voyons Toya, n'exagère pas. Je suis sur qu'il n'a pas voulu la faire souffrir.

**Toya** : Arrête de prendre sa défense Yuki, IL n'en vaut pas la peine.

Yukito sourit à Toya. Il aimait tellement sa petite sœur et voulait tellement son bien. Toya se calma en voyant le regard affectueux de Yukito.

Comme Sakura le pensait, Kéro voulait que sa maîtresse s'entraîne avec les cartes. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais il espérait lui changer les idées comme ça. Il se dit que Sakura n'avait probablement pas le goût de parler de ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière. Sakura pris ses cartes sans broncher pour commencer l'entraînement. Elle n'avait pas le courage de contredire Kéro en ce moment.

**Kéro** : Allez pitchoune! Montre moi ce que tu sais faire!

Sakura s'exécuta aussitôt en appelant sa clé.

**Sakura** : Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile. Révèle-moi ta vraie nature. Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne! Watery!

Il ne se passait rien… La carte n'avait même pas bougé. Sakura regarda Kéro le souffle coupé. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle réessaya et ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

**Kéro** : Ben voyons! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

**Sakura** : Je n'en sais rien.

Elle regarda la carte… Aucun dessin n'apparaissait sur celle-ci. Watery n'était plus dessus! Où était-elle allée?

**Kéro** : Oh oh! Ce n'est pas normal ça. Je crois que nous devrions aller en parler à Yué et à Eriol. Je n'ai jamais vu ça!

**Sakura** (affolée) : C'est pareil avec mes autres cartes. Oh non! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi sont-elles parties?

**Kéro** : Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère bien le découvrir, lui dit son petit gardien. Allons, direction la maison d'Eriol au plus vite, il faut tirer ça au clair!

Sakura arriva chez Eriol en courant. Elle avait laissé Kéro chez elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la maison d'Eriol étrangement, celui-ci se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et l'attendait.

**Eriol** : Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider pour l'instant ma petite Sakura. Cependant, demain, tous ceux qui sont relié à cette affaire seront là, et je pourrais tout te dire.


	4. Et en chine

Shaolan était assis dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il avait revu sa dernière rencontre avec Sakura.

------------------- Flash back---------------------

Shaolan venait d'appeler Sakura. Il avait décidé de retourner à Hong Kong. De toute façon, pourquoi rester, ça n'en valait plus la peine. Sakura ne l'aimait plus il en était certain. Après tout ce qui venait de se passer, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de la revoir à chaque jour.

Il était le premier arrivé au parc de l'empereur pingouin. Il la vît s'approcher toute souriante. Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Soudain elle s'approcha pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. Shaolan ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette mascarade de sa pars. Il lui prit fortement le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

**Shaolan** : Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, lui dit-il en essayant de contenir sa rage.

Elle le regardait d'un air hébété. Pourquoi jouait-elle encore la comédie ? Shaolan le savait bien maintenant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle n'avait qu'à le lui dire.

**Shaolan** : Je pars pour Hong Kong aujourd'hui.

**Sakura :** Mais… mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi si subitement ? Tu aurais pus m'en parler mon amour ?

Elle avait bien dit mon amour ? Pendant un instant, Shaolan se dit qu'il avait peut-être eu faux sur les sentiments de Sakura… Et puis non, elle devait encore jouer la comédie !

**Shaolan** : Cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Tomoéda maintenant. Je pars et n'essaie pas de me rejoindre. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, dit-il sèchement

Et il s'enfuit en courant pour ne pas que Sakura s'aperçoive qu'il pleurait. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le sache, qu'aurait-elle pensé de lui. Il ne voulait plus la revoir maintenant. Elle avait brisé son cœur et il croyait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

------------------ fin du flash back-------------------

Pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve ? Cela éveilla des souvenirs douloureux. Shaolan avait bien changé. Il était maintenant devenu un grand magicien très puissant. Il était devenu un séduisant jeune homme. Ses cheveux était un peu plus long et lui tombaient sur le visage. Cela contribuait à lui donner un petit air mystérieux et ses yeux étaient profonds et en même temps, on voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inaccessible en eux… quelque chose d'éteint. Côté filles, il avait bien eu quelques petites amies, mais elles n'étaient jamais restées bien longtemps dans le décor.

Il se retourna et regarda les étoiles. Il pensait toujours à Sakura. Au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais comment pouvait-il lui pardonner ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir? Non, il en était incapable. Elle l'avait trop fait souffrir. Et de toute façon, il savait bien qu'elle ne l'aimait plus depuis longtemps. Il ne devait pas se faire d'idée.

**Shaolan : **_Ah! Je dois arrêter de penser à elle ! Elle m'a fait trop de mal dans le passé. Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir ! L'amour est bien près de la haine, mais je crois que plus jamais la ligne ne pourra être traversée. Je lui en veux tellement pour tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait!_

Il prit une grande inspiration et son visage se referma. Lentement, il se releva et s'adonna à son activité principale depuis son retour à Hong Kong, les arts martiaux. Il était devenu très bon rapidement. Il était capable de canaliser toute sa rage lorsqu'il s'entraînait et cela lui permettait de mieux se refermer sur lui-même.

Depuis son retour précipité, ni ses sœurs, ni sa mère n'avait osé lui demandé pourquoi il était revenu. Elles sentaient qu'il était trop délicat d'aborder le sujet. Pourtant, cela leur faisait de la peine de voir que Shaolan était maintenant devenu un jeune homme froid et qu'il était emplie d'une rage intérieur intense. Elles faisaient de leur mieux pour réconforter Shaolan, mais il ne faisait guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

On cogna à sa porte. Sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et demanda à lui parler. Ça devait être plutôt important, d'habitude elle ne venait jamais le voir lorsqu'il s'enfermait. Elle avait comprit la souffrance de son fils et elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

**Yelan** : Shaolan, ce que j'ai à te dire est très sérieux, alors ne m'interrompt pas s'il-te-plaît.

Son fils hocha de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

**Yelan** : Mon fils, quelque chose de dangereux se prépare au Japon. J'ai senti un aura maléfique qui veut s'attaquer aux cartes de Clow. Sakura va avoir besoin de ton aide plus que jamais maintenant.

Shaolan se redressit d'un coup et regarda sa mère étonné. Quoi? Sakura aurait besoin de son aide? Et pourquoi devrait-il la secourir? Il n'avait plus rien à faire avec cette fille. De toute façon il n'avait pas le goût de la revoir.

**Yelan** : Tu partiras demain pour le Japon. Je m'occuperais de toutes les formalités ici. Tu dois aider cette jeune fille, Shaolan. Je sais que tu ne veux pas la revoir, mais le monde cours un grand danger.

**Shaolan** : Mais mère…

**Yelan** (lui coupant la parole) :Crois-moi, je ne t'y enverrais pas si ce n'était pas important.

Le monde de Shaolan s'effondrait. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour éviter Sakura et la rayer de sa mémoire. Il allait maintenant la revoir. Celle qui l'avait fait tant souffrir! Yelan se leva et regarda Shaolan pris dans son dilemme intérieur. Avant de sortir elle lui dit :

**Yelan** : Il n'est jamais bon de rester sur une querelle. Les explications valent mieux et après l'âme est plus légère. N'oublie jamais ceci, mon fils, car la rancœur te ronge et cela me fait de la peine de te voir dans un tel état.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Shaolan était dans la confusion la plus totale. C'était la première fois que sa mère abordait ce sujet et pourtant, il se rendit bien compte qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui. De plus, il allait maintenant devoir retourner à Tomoéda pour aider Sakura. Il reprit son entraînement et celui-ci fut un des plus violents qu'il n'ait jamais eu.


	5. Retour inattendu

Sakura arriva chez Eriol en courant. Elle avait laissé Kéro chez elle. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la maison d'Ériol étrangement, celui-ci se tenait sur le seuil de la porte et l'attendait.

**Eriol** : Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider pour l'instant ma petite Sakura. Cependant, demain, tous ceux qui sont relié à cette affaire seront là, et je pourrais tout te dire.

Et Eriol repartit à l'intérieur de sa maison sans aucune autre explication.

**Sakura :**_ Ce qu'il peut être bizarre quelques fois_. _Et puis, qu'a-t-il voulu dire en parlant de ceux reliés dans cette affaire ?Ah et puis, il devait sûrement parler de Yué, je crois que Yukito travail ce soir. _

**Kéro** : Et puis, qu'a-t-il dit?

**Sakura** : Il n'a rien voulu me dire pour l'instant, mais demain il y aura une rencontre à sa maison.

**Kéro** : Un goûter? Est-ce qu'il y aura des gâteau?

**Sakura** : -- Sûrement espèce de ventre sur patte! Allez, bonne nuit maintenant Kéro.

**Kéro** : Bonne nuit Sakura.

-------------------- Rêve--------------------

_Tiens, quel rêve étrange. On dirait que quelqu'un m'observe. On dirait… oui, c'est bien Windy, que fait-elle là ? Elle a l'air plutôt surprise de me voir. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me sourit._

_Et ce paysage ? Il ne me rappelle rien de ce que je connais. Il y a beaucoup de montagne. Le ciel a une étrange couleur or et rouge. Tiens, quelqu'un d'autre m'observe…Le garçon au loin, serait-ce…_

---------------------- Fin du rêve-------------

**Kéro** : Sakura, il est l'heure de se lever !!

Kéro lui avait lancé son réveil dessus. Elle le regarda avec un regard meurtrier et ramassa le cadran qui était tombé par terre.

**Sakura** : OH NON !!! Je vais être en retard !!!

Sakura s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

**Kéro** : Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, dit le gardien en aidant sa maîtresse à faire son sac.

Elle descendit les escaliers si vite qu'elle manqua une marche et déboula jusqu'en bas. Trop pressé pour avoir mal, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

**Toya** : Est-ce que Godzilla aurait pris du poids ? On aurait dit qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre !

**Sakura** : GRRRRR…

Toya était toujours aussi accueillant le matin. Après avoir avalé son petit déjeuner en deux bouchées, elle mit ses nouveaux rollers et partit pour l'école. Fidèle à son habitude, elle arriva 1 minute avant que la cloche sonne. Elle était toujours avec ses amis dans sa classe. Elle était très contente qu'ils n'aient pas été séparés cette année… leur dernière année à passer ensemble. La journée se passa sans trop d'embrouille.

-------- Pendant ce temps, à l'aéroport---------

Shaolan venait de descendre de l'avion. Non, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il devait être ici. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne devait pas contrarier sa mère et qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'être ici. Aussi bien se faire discret. Pourtant, quelqu'un l'attendait.

**Voix** : J'espérais que ton avion n'ai pas trop de retard, Li.

Shaolan regarda le jeune homme étrangement. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque pars. Soudain il reconnut le magicien.

**Shaolan** : Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'allais arriver aujourd'hui Eriol ?

**Eriol **: Sous-estimerais-tu mon pouvoir de prémonitions, Li ? D'ailleurs, tu vas habiter chez moi pour quelque temps. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'enfermes pendant tout ton voyage ici.

**Shaolan** : oO Hum.. d'accord.

Kaho qui avait accompagné Eriol aida Shaolan avec ses valises. Ça ne dérangeait plus Shaolan de se retrouver avec Kaho et Eriol. Shaolan avait maintenant beaucoup de respect pour Eriol. D'ailleurs, il fût soulager de le voir à son arrivé à l'aéroport.

Shaolan défaisait lentement ses bagages. Eriol entra dans sa chambre.

**Eriol** : Dit, ça te dérange si on jase un peu?

**Shaolan** : Non, pas du tout. Et puis, depuis quand es-tu de retour à Tomoéda?

**Eriol** : Pas très longtemps. En fait, je suis revenu pour la même raison que toi.

Même si Eriol avait effleuré le sujet, ils ne parlèrent pas de Sakura. Eriol n'était pas réellement au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il savait seulement que maintenant, ils n'étaient plus ensemble et que ni un ni l'autre n'avait l'air de vouloir en parler.

**Shaolan** : Ah bon. As-tu eu des nouvelles de la gang?

**Eriol** : Oui! Justement, la journée que je suis arrivé, Tomoyo avait organisé un bal. Chiharu et Yamazaki sont toujours ensemble et tu ne devineras jamais qui se sont mariés? Lika et le professeur Térada.

Le temps passa rapidement. Shaolan resta longtemps en compagnie d'Eriol et ils parlaient maintenant d'un peu tout.

**Eriol** : Eh bien. J'espère que tu te plairas chez moi. Malheureusement, tu ne resteras pas longtemps.

**Shaolan** : oO Ah! C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je veux aller me chercher un appartement demain. Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'embêter.

**Eriol** : Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça. (en regardant sa montre) Bon et bien, maintenant, passons à table Shaolan. Il y a des affaires plus urgentes dont nous devons parler.

Shaolan s'assit à table. Il entendit parler dans le corridor. Il reconnu facilement la voix de Kaho, mais elle était accompagnée de d'autres personnes. Il se retourna vers la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir ensuite entrer dans la pièce Kaho accompagnée de Sakura, Yué et Kéro.

* * *

_Salut! J'espère que vous aimer. Merci à Debbie de m'avoir conseillé de mettre mon fic sur ce site. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop te faire attendre pour la suite _  



	6. Nouvelle mission

Salut! Voici donc la suite.

Debbie, j'espère que je ne t'aurais pas trop fait attendre

* * *

Sakura n'avait pas encore vu Shaolan lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce. Shaolan lui, regarda Eriol avec une expression meurtrière dans les yeux !

**Shaolan :**_ Non je ne peux pas le croire_ ! _Moi qui faisais confiance à Eriol, et voilà qu'il invite Sakura à souper. C'est donc pour ça qu'il m'a invité à rester chez lui. J'imagine qu'il veut jouer aux entremetteurs… et bien, il aurait mieux fait de se mêler de ses affaires! _

Sakura salua brièvement Eriol et se retourna pour prendre place à table. Elle regarda le garçon assit en face d'elle. Non, ce pourrait-il ? C'est alors qu'elle remarqua réellement qui était assis en face d'elle. Mais oui, c'était bien Shaolan.

**Sakura : **_Il est de retour! _ _Mais que vient-il faire ici? Son regard est toujours aussi froid... Il a l'air de m'en vouloir! Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe._

**Eriol** : Assoyez-vous mes amis. Comme vous le savez, quelque chose d'assez important se prépare. Sakura tu étais venu me voir à ce propos justement hier soir. Maintenant que la dernière personne concernée est arrivée, je peux tout vous expliquer. Shaolan, voici une petite mise à jour.

Kéro leva la tête au nom du jeune homme. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Et puis, comment aurait-il pu, puisque la première chose qu'il avait fait était de se plonger la tête dans le buffet.

**Kéro** : Quoi? (la bouche pleine) Le gamin est venu pour nous aider ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de son aide. fit Kéro visiblement frustré que le gamin vienne gâcher son repas.

**Shaolan** : Toi la peluche, on t'a pas sonné! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré !

Les deux se regardaient en se fusillant du regard. Kaho regarda Eriol pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter cette chicane.

**Eriol** : (calmement) Du calme vous deux. Je vais tout vous expliquez. Voilà maintenant 7 ans que Sakura possède les cartes. Bien que tu t'entraînais beaucoup avec elle, je crois qu'elles ont commencé à se sentir délaisser, comme si quelque chose d'autre troublait toujours ton esprit.

Sakura baissa les yeux. Ces derniers temps, elle pensait beaucoup à Shaolan et c'est sûrement de cela qu'Eriol parlait lorsqu'il parlait que quelque chose lui troublait l'esprit.

**Eriol** : Bref enfin, leurs âmes ont fini par s'envoler vers un autre monde. Tu devras partir à leur recherche et leurs prouver qu'elles te tiennent à cœur. Si tu ne peux le leurs prouver, elles resteront dans ce monde et le fléau pourra alors encore s'abattre sur notre monde !

**Sakura** : Oh non ! Il faut agir vite.

**Eriol** : Ma petite Sakura, il faudra faire bien attention. Les cartes peuvent être imprévisibles et elles ne se rappelleront peut-être plus que tu es leur maître. De même qu'elles ne se rappelleront peut-être plus qu'elles sont des cartes.

A ces paroles, les yeux de Sakura s'agrandir. Est-ce que les cartes pouvaient lui faire du mal?

**Eriol** : Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, tu auras de l'aide dans cette mission. Une seule personne pourra t'accompagner, et ce sera Shaolan.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandir encore plus que ceux de Sakura. Il allait devoir l'aider dans sa mission et en plus, il serait pris pour être seul avec elle.

**Kéro** : Il n'est pas question que ce morveux accompagne seul Sakura, je veux venir avec elle !

Yué ne dit rien, mais on voyait bien à son expression qu'il pensait la même chose que Kéro. Yué s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Sakura. Faire un tel voyage pour récupérer les cartes, et cette fois, elle n'avait pas d'aide de personne qu'il jugeait de compétent.

**Eriol** : Tu ne peux pas y aller Kéro. Les cartes risqueraient de vous reconnaître toi et Yué et cela pourrait affecter leur jugement. Les cartes doivent se sentir libre de choisir si oui ou non, Sakura semble les apprécier.

**Kéro** (ronchonnant) : Elles seraient libres de choisir de toute façon, même si moi je suis là.

**Eriol** : Avec toi ou Yué, elles pourraient se sentir obligées de partir avec Sakura et finirais par s'en aller encore une fois. Tout serait alors à recommencer et Sakura devrait prouver encore une fois qu'elle tient aux cartes. C'est donc pour cela que Sakura doit y aller avec Li. Sakura n'a pas de moyen de se défendre là-bas, donc Shaolan devra la protéger avec ses pouvoirs. De plus, Li a de bonnes connaissances sur les cartes, alors je suis convaincu qu'il fera un bon partenaire.

Sakura regarda Shaolan. Elle était visiblement gênée de la situation. Cependant, lui ne laissait rien transparaître de son trouble. Comment allait-il faire pour protéger celle qu'il détestait maintenant?

**Eriol** : Vous partirez demain. Je sais que les vacances d'été commence demain, alors dès que l'école finit, rendez-vous au parc de l'empereur Pingouin. Il commence à se faire tard, Sakura, tu devrais rentrer avant qu'on ne s'inquiète.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la soirée.

**Sakura : **_ Shaolan n'a rien perdu de son regard froid. J'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait. Et maintenant, je vais devoir rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que j'aie prouvé que je tiens aux cartes…_

De son côté, Kéro marmonnait qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser Sakura partir seule et qu'il ne ferait jamais confiance au morveux.

Soudain il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Sakura. Elle avait la mine complètement déconfite. Il réalisa seulement alors comment elle devait se sentir.

**Kéro** : Tu sais pitchoune, tu peux m'en parler si ça ne va pas. Ça ne dois pas être facile de te retrouver seule avec Shaolan pour cette mission. Je m'en fait beaucoup pour toi depuis les dernières années.

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup Kéro, mais je crois que ça va aller. Je suis juste un peu stressée de faire ce voyage seule avec Shaolan. Il m'a donné l'impression qu'il me détestait tout à l'heure.

**Kéro** : Ne t'en fait pas Sakura. Je suis sûr que tout va bien aller. Sinon, Eriol ne l'aurais pas envoyé avec toi.

Il avait essayé d'être rassurant pour Sakura, mais il pensait comme elle au sujet de Shaolan. Et s'il refusait de l'aider et mettait sa vie en danger… Ça, Kéro ne le supporterais pas.

**Kéro** : De toute façon, s'il te fait du mal, moi et Toya on ira régler son compte! dit-il d'un air triomphant.

À la maison d'Eriol, Shaolan s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait jeté un dernier regard meurtrier à Eriol et avait claqué la porte avant de dire qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé avant demain après-midi. Non, il ne serait pas capable de se porter à la défense de Sakura. Pourquoi était-il mêlé à tout ça ?

Kaho était restée seule avec Eriol au salon.

**Kaho** : Et bien, Eriol, tu sais que normalement j'approuve tout ce que tu fais, mais cette fois-ci tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée tout ça ?

**Eriol** : Oui, j'en suis toujours certains. Cela les aidera à se rapprocher et mettra leur amour à l'épreuve. Chacun sera sauvé à sa manière. Les cartes iront bien, j'en suis sûr et puis Sakura a besoin d'elles plus que jamais. Quant à Li, j'espère que cela pourra le sauver.

**Kaho** : Que ce passera-t-il si le plan échoue pour lui ?

**Eriol** : Et bien ma petite Kaho, il continuera d'entretenir dans son cœur cette haine qui transformera son âme en une âme noire et il fera le mal. Toute cette souffrance l'entraînera finalement vers la mort. dit-il une ombre dans le regard.


	7. Grand départ

_Salut! Je suis enfin de retour avec la suite._

_Merci à deborah-debbie-debby-deb, marion-moune et à Laumie pour vos commentaires. C'est toujours très apprécié! _

* * *

Enfin, c'était la dernière journée d'école avant les vacances d'été. Tomoyo regarda Sakura. Elle avait bien l'air étrange depuis ce matin. Elle allait lui parler pendant la pause. Pourvu que le cours finisse vite!

Ding dong

**Tomoyo** : (criant et courant pour rejoindre Sakura) Sakura! Je dois te parler.

Sakura se retourna et attendit son amie. Elle se doutait bien de ce que Tomoyo avait à lui dire! Elle arrivait toujours à deviner quand Sakura n'allait pas.

**Tomoyo** : Sakura, tu as bien l'air étrange depuis ce matin. Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui ne va pas?

**Sakura** : Oui tu as raison. Et bien, vois-tu, après l'école, je pars en mission. Il faut que j'aille capturer les cartes dans un autre monde et une seule personne pourra m'accompagner… (les yeux de Sakura s'assombrirent) et ce sera Shaolan.

**Tomoyo** : Ah. Et tu l'as revu hier j'imagine?

**Sakura** ( Le regard rempli de tristesse) : Oui. Il avait l'air de me détester et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Et je redoute vraiment ce qui va se passer. Shaolan sera celui chargé de ma protection, et j'ai peur d'être un fardeau pour lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux de me revoir.

**Tomoyo** : Voyons! Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer!

_**Tomoyo** : Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser ma petite enquête cet après-midi._

Le reste de la journée se passa sans embrouille.

**Chiharu** : Les filles, juste avant de partir, j'avais pensé que cet été on pourrait se voir un peu plus, étant donnée que l'an prochaine, certaines d'entre nous déménagent.

**Tomoyo** : Oh oui! C'est vraiment une bonne idée. D'ailleurs, on devrait organiser au moins un pique-nique par 2 semaines!

**Yamazaki** : Vous savez, à propos des pique-niques, la tradition dit qu'il…

**Chiharu** : --' Tu arrêtes un peu avec tes bobards?

**Lika** : Bonne idée! Et toi Sakura, qu'en penses-tu?

**Sakura** : Malheureusement, cet été je dois partir en voyage avec mon père (menti-t-elle).

**Naoko** : C'est dommage! Tu nous appelleras quand tu seras de retour et tu nous diras tout, d'accord?

**Sakura** : Oui, promis!

Et les amis se séparèrent finalement. Tomoyo accompagna Sakura au parc de l'empereur Pingouin. Elle s'était doutée que ce moment approchait depuis qu'Eriol était revenu vivre à Tomoéda. Elle avait donc décidé de traîner un costume dans son sac au cas où.

**Tomoyo **(en apercevant Shaolan au loin) : Je reviens tout de suite Sakura. Surtout, ne pars pas avant que je ne t'ai parlé.

Et la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant. Elle attrapa Shaolan et l'entraîna dans le bois avant que Sakura ne puisse le voir.

**Tomoyo **: Salut! Ça fait un bout qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Ça va bien?

**Shaolan** : oO Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me traîner de force ici?

**Tomoyo** : Bon, puisque tu insistes, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis venue te voir. Je t'ai traîné ici premièrement parce que je ne voulais pas que Sakura puisse voir que je venait te parler et ensuite parce que j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Shaolan soupira. Il redoutait le pire et il savait bien pourquoi Tomoyo voulait lui parler. Il allait devoir s'expliquer. Tomoyo avait un sens de perception assez incroyable et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher grand chose.

**Shaolan** : D'accord. Je vais répondre à tes questions.

**Tomoyo** : Merci. Tu te doutes sûrement de quoi je veux te parler. Premièrement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi es-tu revenu à Tomoéda?

**Shaolan :** Ma mère m'y a obligé. Je doit aider Sakura dans sa mission.

**Tomoyo** : Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air enchanté de la revoir. Je me trompe?

Shaolan regarda ses pieds. Oui, elle était vraiment bonne pour deviner les sentiments des autres.

**Tomoyo** : Aussi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi as-tu quitté Tomoéda si rapidement voilà cinq ans? Tu ne nous as jamais donné de nouvelles! Sakura m'a raconté un peu ce qui s'était passé, mais seulement cette semaine. J'aimerais bien avoir ta version des faits.

**Shaolan** : Je redoutais que tu me poses cette question. (soupire) Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais promets-moi de ne pas en parler à personne.

Tomoyo fît signe qu'elle ne dirait rien.

**Shaolan** : Et bien, voici pourquoi j'ai décidé de partir.

----------- Flash Back -------------

Shaolan était très nerveux aujourd'hui. C'était enfin LE grand jour. Celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps! Il avait invité Sakura à venir dîner chez lui. Il avait minutieusement tout préparé, tout devais être parfait!

Sakura ne se doutais de rien. Après le souper, ils allèrent faire une promenade près de la plage. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Shaolan regarda Sakura. Comme elle était belle sous les reflets de la lune. Il senti sa nervosité augmenter en lui. C'était le moment où jamais pour faire sa demande.

**Shaolan** : Sakura?

Sakura se retourna et lui sourit. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de Shaolan.

_**Shaolan **: Allez, vas-y! Maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer!_

Il se mit face à Sakura et mis lentement un genou par terre. Il sorti de sa poche un petit écrin de velours rouge.

**Shaolan** (bredouillant): Sakura? Veux-tu m'épouser?

Et il ouvrit l'écrin. C'était une petite bague modeste serti d'un tout petit diamant. Il avait économisé pendant plusieurs mois pour pouvoir l'acheter.

Sakura ne réagit pas. Elle était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit. Shaolan commença à se sentir angoissé de n'avoir toujours pas eu de réponse.

**Shaolan** : Alors, Sakura? Qu'en dis-tu?

**Sakura** (gênée) : Oh mais, c'est qu'on est un peu jeune pour se marier, non?

**Shaolan** : Mais on est pas obligé de se marier tout de suite. On se mariera seulement lorsque tu le voudras.

**Sakura** : Je suis désolée, mais c'est non. Je ne crois pas que nous devrions nous engager pour l'instant.

Et elle referma le petit écrin de velours dans les mains de Shaolan. Il regarda Sakura sans rien comprendre. L'aimait-elle encore? Pourquoi refusait-elle? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils pourraient attendre avant de se marier.

**Sakura** : Je ne veux surtout pas te faire de peine. Crois-moi!

**Shaolan** (mentant) : D'accord, je comprend. Bon, bien je dois rentrer. Bonne nuit.

Shaolan lui tourna le dos et parti chez lui. Son cœur se brisait, il était certain qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait refusé.

-------- Fin du Flash Back ------------

**Shaolan** (les yeux sombres) : Voilà. Tu sais tout. Le jour où elle a cessé de m'aimer, je n'ai pas pu le supporter et je suis reparti chez moi pour pouvoir l'oublier.

**Tomoyo** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait revivre ces émotions. Merci de m'avoir tout expliqué. S'il-te-plaît, prends soin de Sakura pendant la mission, même si tu ne l'aimes plus, fais-le au moins pour moi.

Et Tomoyo se retourna et alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient arrivés au parc. Shaolan resta quelque instant en retrait, pour ne pas que les autres soupçonne qu'ils s'étaient parlés.

**_Tomoyo_** _: Dire que tout ça n'était qu'un terrible malentendu! Et bien, je suis rassurée, ils vont pouvoir enfin se retrouver. Je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour eux!_

Tout le monde était là pour dire au revoir à Sakura. Même Toya était venu. Yukito lui avait dit qu'elle partait en mission et il avait tenu à lui souhaiter bonne chance. Tomoyo pris Sakura à pars.

**Tomoyo** : J'ai une surprise pour toi! Je t'ai fait un costume spécialement pour l'occasion!

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup Tomoyo! Tu n'aurais pas dû! C'est donc pour ça que tu étais partie aussi vite tout à l'heure?

**Tomoyo** : On peut dire! Surtout, ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

Sakura enfila le costume de Tomoyo. Comme d'habitude, il était très kawaii et lui allait parfaitement. Pendant ce temps, Shaolan rejoignit le groupe. Lorsque Toya l'aperçu, il lui fit un regard meurtrier, mais cela ne semblait plus déranger Shaolan. Bien sûr, Yukito avait volontairement oublié de mentionner à Toya que le morveux partait seul avec Sakura.

**Toya** : Petit monstre? Peux-tu bien me dire ce que le morveux vient faire ici?

**Sakura** : Il pars avec moi pour me protéger…

**Toya** : Je ne lui fait pas confiance. Fait attention à toi.

Sakura lui sourit.

**Eriol** : Bon, voici enfin le moment de partir. Faites très attention à vous deux. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il vous arrive un malheur.

Eriol récita une formule et un nuage se forma autour de Shaolan et de Sakura. Ceux-ci disparurent finalement vers un autre monde.

* * *

_Bon, ça y est, l'aventure commence vraiment. Dites moi vos commentaires, gênez vous pas, je mors pas... à moins que.. :P _  



	8. Pays de Kostard

Bonjour tout le monde! Il va commencer à avoir plus d'action maintenant!

Marion-moune: Je suis contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que la suite sera tout aussi intéressante!

Abygaelle: Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant? -

Laumie: Voici la suite et j'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre!

* * *

Une épaisse fumée mauve entourait Sakura et Shaolan. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin ouvrir les yeux, le monde qui les entouraient était totalement différent de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils avaient pensé que ce monde devait bien être semblable au leur. Il y avait d'énormes montagnes autour d'eux. Il neigeait, mais pourtant, ils n'avaient pas froid. La température était plutôt clémente. Au loin, dans les montagnes, on pouvait voir quelques châteaux.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, ils étaient dans un village. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, Sakura remarqua que les gens les dévisageaient. Leur habillement! C'était pour cela que les gens les dévisageaient!

Une femme fît un signe à Sakura pour qu'elle vienne se réfugier dans sa maison. Celle-ci pris Shaolan par le bras et l'entraîna dans une vieille cabane à l'allure défraîchie. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait choisi de suivre cette femme, mais elle sentait qu'elle serait en sécurité avec elle.

**Femme** : Je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous, je dois vous parler.

**Sakura** : Woé? Vous saviez que nous allions venir?

Shaolan ne dit pas un mot, mais lui aussi était surpris par ce que la femme venait de dire.

**Femme** : Oui je le savais. Je m'appelle Maève Yuru (se prononce Mai-ève). Tout comme vous, je possède des pouvoirs magiques. Clow Lead m'a contacté voilà quelques temps pour que je vous aide au début de votre quête. Étant donné que vous ne connaissez pas notre pays, je dois vous donner quelques indications pour que votre chasse des cartes se passe bien.

Sakura se senti tout à coup soulagée que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Clow avait vraiment pensé à tout avant son départ! Shaolan écoutait tout en restant à l'écart. Il n'avait pas le goût d'être là, donc toute cette histoire lui importait peu.

**Maève** : Ce pays est très dangereux. Il y a longtemps, c'était le bonheur d'y habiter. Tout était calme et serein. Un jour, le roi a décidé de faire un affront au peuple de la forêt en leur refusant la main de son unique fille, comme le voulait la tradition. Ceux-ci ce sont révolté et grâce à un sorcier, ils sont devenus de redoutables monstres ayant divers pouvoir. Pour contrer cela, on fît construire d'énorme robot pour les combattre. Malheureusement, cela n'empêcha pas que des milliers de villageois sont morts.

Maève pris une pause pour s'assurer que Sakura suivait toujours ce qu'elle disait.

**Maève** : Tu vois Sakura, depuis ce temps, les villageois craignent ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Nous ne savons plus très bien ce qui se cache dans les forêts, puisqu'aucun d'entre nous n'ose y aller depuis belle lurette.

**Shaolan** (un peu incrédule) : Alors, comment faites-vous pour savoir qu'il existe toujours des monstres?

**Maève** : Lorsque les temps sont durs, certains sortent des bois pour piller quelques voyageurs afin d'avoir toujours quelque chose à manger. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, vous devez être fatigués. Reposez vous et demain, je vous aiderais à vous préparer pour la mission qui vous attends.

Maève amena les deux magiciens dans leur chambre. C'était une très petite chambre éclairée par une chandelle. Il y avait deux amas de mousses et de foin qui allait leur servir de lit. Maève les laissa seul. Shaolan alla se coucher immédiatement, sans même avoir regardé Sakura.

**Sakura** : _Je sens que le voyage va être long... surtout s'il continue à m'ignorer comme il le fait. _

Elle alla se coucher à son tour et le sommeil ne tarda pas à la gagner.

-------------------- Rêve--------------------

_Tiens, encore ce rêve? On dirait que quelqu'un m'observe. On dirait… oui, c'est bien Windy, que fait-elle là ? Elle a l'air plutôt surprise de me voir. Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me sourit._

_Et ce paysage ? On dirait les montagnes que j'ai vu en arrivant ici. Le ciel a une étrange couleur or et rouge. Tiens, quelqu'un d'autre m'observe…Le garçon au loin, serait-ce…Oui, c'est Shaolan... pourquoi me fait-il signe de m'éloigner de Windy? Oh non! Windy!!!_

---------------------- Fin du rêve-------------

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour et vît que Shaolan n'était plus dans la chambre.

Shaolan était assis prêt de la fenêtre. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas adressé le moindre mots à Maève. Sakura arriva dans la cuisine encore l'air endormie.

**Maève** : Bien dormi?

**Sakura** : Oui!

**Maève** : Ton ami n'est pas très sociable. Il n'a pas bougé de là depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.

Sakura baissa les yeux et soupira. Shaolan ne semblait toujours pas disposé à lui adresser la parole. Sakura s'assit et pris son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

**Maève** : Bon, voici mes dernières indications avant que vous ne partiez. Ne dites à personne que vous posséder des pouvoirs. Ici, les gens vous prendrais pour des monstre. S'ils vous demandent si vous avez de la famille, mentionnez leur mon nom. Finalement, rendez-vous à la petite boutique les Bois enchantés. Vous pourrez vous y procurer une carte du pays.

Maève se retourna et donna un paquet au deux magiciens.

**Maève** : J'espère que cela pourra vous être utile. Portez la cape en tout temps, comme ça, les villageois ne vous remarquerons pas trop. (caressant la joue de Sakura) Fait attention à toi, ma petite Sakura.

Et sur ce, les deux jeunes se dirigèrent là où Maève leur avait dit. La boutique était en retrait du village. À première vue, on aurait dit que c'était une cabane abandonnée. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, la mauvaise herbe poussait partout et le toit semblait vouloir céder.

Sakura décida de s'approcher encore un peu plus... ça devait bien être ici, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune autre maison dans les environs. Elle vit alors qu'il semblait y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle rentra dans la boutique suivit de Shaolan.

Cela semblait bien être une boutique normale vue de l'intérieur. Il y avait nombres d'artefacts dont Sakura se demandait quel pouvait bien être leur utilité principale. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait des épées de toutes sortes, des arcs, du matériel pour le camping et des cartes, le tout recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

**Sakura** : _La boutique ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de clients vus son état_.

Un bruit de pas se fît entendre.

**Voix** : Y a-t-il quelqu'un?

**Sakura** (apeurée) : euh.. oui.

La femme sortie alors de l'arrière boutique. Elle était vraiment belle. Sa robe verte se confondait avec du feuillage de loin. Elle avait un regard très doux.

**Sakura**_On dirait que j'ai déjà vu cette femme à quelque part, mais je ne sais vraiment pas où... Je suis pourtant sûre de la connaître!_

Sakura commençait à sérieusement dévisager la femme. Shaolan aussi semblait l'avoir déjà vu, mais semblable à son habitude, il n'y fît guère attention.

**Femme** (gênée): Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

**Sakura** : Oui. Maève nous envoie. Nous aurions besoin d'une carte du pays, s'il-vous-plaît.

**Femme** : Ah! Oui, elle m'avait avertit de votre venue. Tout est déjà prêt, je vais le chercher et je reviens tout de suite.

La femme retourna dans l'arrière boutique. Sakura se retourna et remarqua l'air pensif de Shaolan.

**Sakura** : Est-ce que tu as toi aussi l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu Li?

Il se retourna, regarda Sakura quelques secondes et sorti de la maison.

**Shaolan** : _Elle n'a vraiment pas changé. Toujours pas capable de voir ce qui se passe. Cette femme n'est pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire._

**Femme** : Tenez, j'ai tout ce que vous allez avoir de besoin… Ton ami est déjà parti?

**Sakura** : Il est juste sorti quelques instant.

Soudain, on aurait dit que le temps s'arrêtais autour de Sakura. Elle entendît la voix de Clow lui parler.

**Clow** : Tu devras prouver aux cartes qu'elles sont importantes pour toi.

**Sakura** : _Mais oui, je comprend maintenant pourquoi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue!_

**Sakura** : Je sais qui vous êtes! Woody, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai fait le voyage jusqu'ici pour te montrer que je tiens à toi et que tu es mon amie. Veux-tu m'accompagner dans cette mission?

**Woody** : Je pensais bien que tu ne devinerais jamais qui j'étais ma petite Sakura. Je vais te suivre, mais pas dans cette forme. Je vais reprendre ma forme de carte. Si tu as besoin de conseil, tu pourras m'appeler, mais malheureusement, tes pouvoirs ne font aucun effets dans ce monde.

Shaolan aperçût une lumière intense dans la petite demeure. Lorsque Sakura sortie, elle avait un sourire radieux et tenait dans ses mains une carte de Sakura.

**Sakura** : Nous pouvons partir Shaolan. Woody m'as indiqué par où aller.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois sur un petit chemin sinueux.


	9. La forêt perdue

Salut. Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais que l'autre était un peu court, mais j'avais besoin d'un chapitre pour faire la transition.

Merci à Laumie et Abygaelle pour vos bons commentaires.

* * *

Sakura marchait d'un pas décidé suivie de Shaolan. La forêt autour d'eux semblait enchantée. Le feuillage d'un vert émeraude laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil. Il y avait un peu de brouillard sur le sol et on pouvait voir plusieurs animaux s'enfuyant en entendant venir les deux jeunes. 

**Sakura**_ : Wow! C'est vraiment magnifique cette forêt! Et tellement paisible._

Shaolan suivait loin derrière perdu dans ses pensées.

------------------- Flash back---------------------

**Yelan** : Il n'est jamais bon de rester sur une querelle. Les explications valent mieux et après l'âme est plus légère. N'oublie jamais ceci, mon fils, car la rancœur te ronge et cela me fait de la peine de te voir dans un tel état.

------------------ fin du flash back-------------------

**Shaolan** : Pourquoi m'a-t-elle parler de ça? Je n'ai pas le goût de m'expliquer avec Sakura. Je voudrais tellement être ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment.

Sakura s'aperçût que le garçon était très loin derrière elle.

**Sakura** (énervée) : Alors, tu te dépêches un peu. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas le goût d'être ici, mais si en plus je dois attendre après toi, nous ne seront pas de retour avant un bout.

Shaolan la regarda avec un regard noir qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

**Sakura :** TT Mais qu'est-ce qui m'as pris de lui dire ça! Je n'aime vraiment pas la façon qu'il a de me regarder. Et puis, s'il aurait été plus aimable et un peu plus sociable peut-être que je ne m'aurait pas énervée après lui.

Shaolan savait qu'elle avait raison et elle commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Il commença à accélérer le pas et dépassa bientôt la jeune maîtresse des cartes.

Ils avaient marché presque toute la journée sans s'arrêter. Ils n'avaient pris qu'une courte pause pour manger et était repartis aussitôt. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, de même qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus aucun regard. Shaolan brisa finalement la glace.

**Shaolan** : Sais-tu au moins où tu nous emmènes Kinomoto?

**Sakura** (calmement) : Non.

**Shaolan** : QUOI!!! Tu veux dire que je te suis depuis des heures et tu ne sais même pas où aller!

**Sakura** : Relaxe. C'est le bon chemin et c'est tout.

**Shaolan** (énervé) : Et je devrais te faire confiance? Tu ne serais même pas capable de reconnaître une carte si tu en avais une en face de toi. Et comme d'habitudes, il va falloir que je me tape tout le sale boulot. Tu n'as jamais été capable de rien faire par toi-même!

Sakura le regarda étonnée. Elle pris quelques secondes pour encaisser le choc de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle sentit alors ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle pris un grand respire, se retourna et parti à courir. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses insultes. Shaolan la regarda partir sans rien faire.

**Shaolan** : J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort… de toute façon, comme si ça changerais quelque chose d'y repenser maintenant.

Il haussa les épaules et il prépara le campement. Il faisait presque noir et ils devaient bien dormir à quelque part. Il défît lentement les bagages et alluma un feu.

Sakura courrait toujours. Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle s'arrêta en bordure d'un lac. La vue était magnifique. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et elles reflétaient sur l'eau. Tout avait l'air si calme. Sakura s'assît sur une roche.

**Sakura** : Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours aussi méchant avec moi? J'ai eu l'impression que je n'étais rien pour lui et que je n'avais jamais été plus qu'un fardeau dans sa vie. (Les larmes recommencèrent de plus belle) Et pourquoi moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sur sa dernière question. Elle resta là, sans bouger, à sangloter dans la nuit paisible.

**Shaolan** : Sakura n'est pas encore revenue. Je devrais peut-être partir à sa recherche… Ah, et puis, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas s'enfuir!

La nuit fût courte pour les deux. Le soleil rayonnant réveilla le jeune homme. Il se retourna et vît que Sakura n'était toujours pas de retour. Il se leva encore somnolent et ramassa le campement. Il parti à la recherche de Sakura.

Il la trouva assit sur une roche face à un lac. Elle entendit venir le jeune homme, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle avait très mal dormi et elle n'avait toujours pas le goût de le confronter ce matin et surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir ses yeux bouffis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit.

Il resta à côté d'elle à contempler le lac. Quelque chose de l'autre côté de la rive avait attiré son attention. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais l'objet reflétait la lumière du soleil.

**Shaolan** : Il y a quelque chose sur l'autre rive du lac.

**Sakura** : Je sais… et je crois qu'on devrais aller voir ce que c'est.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher avant même que Shaolan ne puisse réagir. Elle marcha lentement vers l'objet qui avait capté son attention depuis le matin.

Elle pouvait maintenant clairement distinguer l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une épée plantée dans un arbre. Elle la reconnue aussitôt. C'était Sword. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'épée et essaya de la retirer de l'arbre.

**Sakura** : Oh non! Elle est coincée!

Shaolan la regarda s'évertuer à essayer de sortir cette épée de l'arbre. Elle se retourna et elle vît Shaolan qui avait visiblement du bon temps à la regarder forcer.

**Sakura** : Hey, dit, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main quand même!

**Shaolan** : Hey, dit, ce n'est pas moi qui est le maître des cartes.

Sakura le regarda. Elle sentît la rage monter en elle. Elle en avait marre de ses remarques désobligeantes sur elle. Elle se retourna et tira de toute ses forces sur l'épée qui fini par sortir de son trou. Peu de temps après, l'épée se retransforma en carte et alla se loger dans la poche de Sakura.

**Sakura** (satisfaite) : Bon, une de plus!

Elle se retourna toute souriante vers Shaolan, mais lui n'avait aucune expression sur son visage. Elle perdit son sourire et soupira.

**Sakura** : Bon, on devrait recommencer à marcher si on veut en trouver d'autres.

Ils se remirent en route. La forêt changea drastiquement d'allure. Il y avait une frontière visible entre les arbres touffus et la belle forêt et une autre forêt qui avait l'air morte. La forêt était noire et les arbres n'avaient aucun feuillages. Il n'y avait l'air d'y avoir rien n'y personne en vie au delà de cette frontière.

Sakura prît un grand respire. Cette forêt lui donnait vraiment la frousse, mais elle devait y aller. Elle s'y enfonça lentement, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Shaolan la suivit sans dire un mot.

Ils marchaient dans cette forêt depuis un petit bout de temps. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. Plus il faisait sombre dans la forêt, plus Sakura passait son temps à crier et faire le saut. Elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée d'avoir à marcher dans un endroit aussi lugubre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire leur campement pour la nuit. Il commençait à faire noire et Sakura n'était plus capable de faire deux pas sans partir à crier. Shaolan avait alors à regret déposé son sac par terre et il avait commencé à monter un campement descends.

Le feu crépitait lentement. La lumière projetée par celui-ci rendait les lieux encore plus sinistre aux yeux de Sakura. Tous les bruits la rendait nerveuse. Shaolan était assit de l'autre côté du feu à faire cuire de la nourriture.

Soudain, un bruit très fort fît sursauté Sakura. Celui-ci, il n'était pas bien loin d'eux. Elle regarda autour d'elle affolée. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient vers eux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais chose certaine, c'était gros.

**Sakura** (apeurée) : Shaolan. Il y a quelque chose qui s'approche de nous.

Shaolan ne réagit pas. Il regarda en direction de Sakura et haussa les épaules. Il se leva et se dirigea dans le campement. Sakura resta seule dehors avec sa frayeur.

Un énorme fracas se fît entendre à 3 mètres de Sakura. Elle pût alors distinguer ce qui faisait tout ce bruits et ce qu'elle vît lui glaça le sang. Il y avait un espèce d'ogre qui devait bien mesurer les 3 mètres. Il était énorme et Sakura ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cris. L'ogre en entendant cela, s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle remarqua qu'il portait une cage dans son dos et il y avait une personne à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

**Sakura** : Oh non! Il a kidnappé quelqu'un en plus. Je ferais mieux d'essayer de venir en aide à cette personne, surtout que quelque chose me dit que je connais celle-ci.

La bête s'approcha de Sakura. La peur la figeait sur place, ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser.

**Sakura** : Shaolan! S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi!

Shaolan sorti du campement et vît le danger qui guettait Sakura. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil pour venir l'aider. Juste avant que le poing de l'ogre ne vienne s'écraser sur Sakura, la jeune fille pris ses jambes à son coup et s'enfuyât du mieux qu'elle pus.

**Sakura** : Je dois trouver un moyen de sauver cette personne. Mais comment? Je suis plus rapide et plus agile que lui, il faudrait que j'arrive à le faire tomber.

Elle courait à travers la forêt. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose, il faisait trop noir. Elle fonça droit dans un tronc d'arbre et tomba par terre.

**Sakura** : Aie, ça fait mal. Si seulement Shaolan pouvait me donner un coup de main au lieu de rester planter comme ça au campement!

Une idée traversa l'esprit de Sakura. Elle allait faire tomber à l'aide de cette souche. L'ogre arrivait rapidement vers la jeune fille, mais il fallait qu'elle garde son sang froid. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, l'ogre trébucha sur la souche mais malheureusement pour elle, il se rattrapa et ne s'effondra pas sur le sol. L'ogre avait l'air encore plus enragé contre la jeune fille.

Sakura repris sa course folle vers le campement. L'ogre était de plus en plus agressif et donnait parfois des coups par terre pour écraser Sakura. Heureusement, elle les évitait tous sauf qu'ils la déstabilisaient un peu.

Elle était désormais devant le campement et Shaolan pouvait tout voir de l'action. Il ne bougeait toujours pas et il ne voulait pas venir en aide à Sakura.

**Shaolan** : Ce n'est pas mon problème si elle s'est mise dans le trouble. Elle est assez grande pour se débrouiller elle-même.

Sakura se dirigea vers le feu. Elle prît une bûche enflammée et la tira sur l'ogre. Elle l'atteint sur le bras et il poussa un énorme cris. Il était encore plus enragée contre la maîtresse des cartes. Il lui donna un violent coup avec des griffes acérée sorties. Les griffes firent une entaille sur le ventre de Sakura et elle fût projetée quelques mètres plus loin.

Shaolan regarda la scène. Sakura était par terre inconsciente et du sang commençait à imbibé son chandail. L'ogre s'approchait d'elle pour l'attaquer de nouveau.


	10. Piquenique

Salut!

Bon, certains d'entre vous ne seront pas content avec mon chapitre... je le sais. J'ai décidé de vous laissez un peu sur votre fin, mais tuez moi pas! Parce que pour éviter le massacre, j'ai décidé d'en envoyer deux.

Merci à Debbie, Marie-moune et Abygaelle. Je vais essayer de faire des fins un peu mieux - .

* * *

Tomoyo regardait sa garde-robe depuis une demi-heure maintenant. Aujourd'hui elle devait aller pique-niquer avec les amis. Eriol et Kaho viendrait la chercher dans quinze minutes et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi porter. Elle choisie finalement une camisole rouge légèrement décolletée et un petit short noir.

Ding Dong

**Tomoyo** : _Ça doit être eux!_

Tomoyo ouvrit la porte. Eriol se tenait là et il était seul.

**Tomoyo** : Kaho n'est pas venue avec toi?

**Eriol** (mentant): Non, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Tomoyo pris son panier de pique-nique et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils avaient quand même une bonne distance à marcher.

**Tomoyo** : Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas envie de me dire pourquoi Kaho n'est pas venue, tu n'avais pas à me mentir.

Eriol regarda par terre et ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son grand pouvoir de perception.

**Tomoyo** : J'aimerais avoir une petite précision sur la mission de Sakura.

Eriol la regarda et sourit, lui faisait signe de poursuivre ce qu'elle disait.

**Tomoyo** : Bien, je peux me tromper, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas arrivée par hasard. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le but principal n'est pas que Sakura prouve aux cartes qu'elle tient à elles.

**Eriol** : Tu as bien raison. J'étais en Angleterre depuis un bout et je me suis mis à sentir l'aura de mon descendant devenir de plus en plus noir. Je me suis inquiété à son sujet. Sa mère ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de détail sur se qui était arrivé, mais elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et Sakura.

**Tomoyo** : Oui, et j'ai finalement pus savoir pourquoi il avait quitté Sakura sans explications. D'après moi, ça va bien aller entre les deux. Même si ça risque d'être difficile, je suis convaincue qu'ils s'aiment toujours.

**Eriol **: Je l'espère bien Tomoyo. Vois-tu, si jamais la mission échouait et que Shaolan ne voulait toujours pas faire la paix avec Sakura, je crains le pire. Son âme est déjà remplie de haine et s'il continu comme ça, il risque de détruire tout ce qui l'entoure.

**Tomoyo** : Donc, le but principal c'est de sauver ton descendant?

**Eriol** : Oui. Mais il est tout aussi vrai que Sakura doit prouver aux cartes qu'elle tient à elles. Clow avait déjà prévu le coup. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai appris ce qui arrivait à Shaolan que j'ai décidé de changer la mission. Au début, Sakura devait y aller avec ses gardiens pour la protéger…

**Tomoyo** : Mais tu t'es dit qu'envoyer Shaolan avec Sakura serait un excellent moyen d'enrayer la rancœur de Shaolan.

Les deux se sourirent. Eriol n'en revenait pas, elle était vraiment perspicace.

**Eriol** : Malheureusement, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je fais plaisir à tout le monde.

Tomoyo regarda Eriol sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

**Tomoyo** : Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

**Eriol** : Et bien, Kaho n'est pas venu aujourd'hui parce qu'on s'est encore disputé. Depuis quelque temps, notre relation bât de l'aile, et cette mission n'arrange pas du tout les choses. Elle trouve que c'était trop dangereux d'envoyer Sakura seule avec Shaolan dans un monde inconnu.

**Tomoyo** : Ah… je suis vraiment désolée.

**Eriol **: Ne t'en fait pas avec ça.

Elle le regarda. Il avait un sourire triste. Ça lui faisait vraiment de la peine de le voir dans cet état. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au parc. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés. Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à parler.

**Chiharu** : Je trouve ça vraiment dommage que Sakura n'ai pas pus venir. Je sens que je vais tellement m'ennuyer de vous à l'Université.

**Naoko** : Au moins, on ne sera pas trop loin les unes des autres. On organisera d'autres pique-nique.

**Tomoyo** (en regardant Lika) : De toute façon, on va bientôt avoir un mariage à célébrer!

**Lika** (rouge) : Euh… oui… c'est vrai.

Yamazaki proposa aux autres d'aller se promener sur la plage pour profiter de la journée. Les couples marchaient devant et Tomoyo resta un peu en retrait avec Eriol.

**Tomoyo** : Je voulais juste te dire que je crois que tu as pris la bonne décision en ce qui concerne Sakura et Shaolan. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont se réconcilier, j'en suis sûre!

**Eriol** : Merci beaucoup Tomoyo.

**Chiharu** : Vous saviez qu'Eriol venait au pique-nique?

**Lika** : Non, j'en avait aucune idée.

**Naoko** : Moi non plus. Tomoyo à du l'inviter-

**Lika** : Tu crois qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie?

**Naoko** : Il était accompagné au bal, mais je ne sais pas si c'était sa petite amie.

**Chiharu** : J'espère que non. Ils vont vraiment trop bien ensemble ces deux-là.

**Naoko** : Shut! Ils arrivent!

Toutes les filles rigolaient.

**Tomoyo** : De quoi vous parliez? Ça avait l'air drôle.

**Yamazaki et Térada **(en même temps) : Des potins de filles!

**Yamazaki** : En parlant de potin, vous savez que le premier potin à jamais avoir été répertorié était…

**Chiharu** (le tirant par les oreilles) : C'est beau! On a compris ce que tu voulais dire. Y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais!

La journée achevait déjà. Tous les amis se séparèrent à regret et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

**Eriol** : Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

**Tomoyo** : Ça me ferais plaisir. Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta pars.

Le magicien accompagna Tomoyo jusqu'à sa porte.

**Tomoyo** : J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée! Ça m'a fait plaisir de revoir la gang.

**Eriol** : Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans bouger. Un silence s'installa entre les deux.

**Tomoyo** (rire nerveux) : Bon, bien, je crois que je vais rentrer.

**Eriol** : Bonne idée. Bonne nuit!

**Tomoyo** : Oui, toi aussi.

Tomoyo ouvrit la porte et Eriol marcha vers la barrière. Elle se retourna avant de rentrer pour regarder Eriol. Elle s'aperçût que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait de la difficulté à marcher. Il s'agrippât à la barrière et pris un grand respire. Tout juste après, il s'effondra par terre.

Tomoyo paniquée appela une servante pour qu'elle vienne à son aide. Elles prirent Eriol et l'emportèrent dans l'auto. Tomoyo s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison d'Eriol. Avec l'aide de Kaho, elles le transportèrent dans sa chambre. Kaho était dans le salon et elle était très nerveuse.

**Tomoyo** : Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi?

**Kaho** (lui souriant) : Oui, ça va me faire du bien de ne pas être seule.

Les deux femmes veillaient sur Eriol en silence. Il commença à s'agiter et il avait chaud. Kaho parti chercher une débarbouillette humide.

Eriol ouvrit les yeux et vit Tomoyo qui se rongeait les sangs pour lui.

**Eriol** (faiblement) : Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée cette mission. Je me suis peut-être trompé.

**Tomoyo** : Pourquoi?

**Eriol** : Shaolan refuse d'aider Sakura. Elle est blessée et il ne fait rien pour la sauver… Je fais tout pour ne pas qu'elle meure, mais ça me draine toute mon énergie.

Tomoyo le regarda surprise. Kaho revint avec la débarbouillette et Tomoyo se leva et parti à courir en pleurant.

**Tomoyo** : _Ça ne se peut pas! Sakura ne peut pas mourir!

* * *

_

Héhé, le prochain chapitre, c'est celui que vous attendez. Je ne vous ferez pas trop attendre, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça... à moins que...


	11. Changement d'attitude

Shaolan regarda la scène. Sakura était par terre inconsciente et du sang commençait à imbibé son chandail. L'ogre s'approchait d'elle pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

À ce moment, Shaolan ressentit une énorme douleur au fond de lui. Sakura ne bougeait plus, il n'était même pas sûr si elle respirait encore. Si jamais il avait fallu qu'elle meure et tout ça par sa faute!

Sans s'en rendre compte, il courrait vers l'ogre son épée dégainée. Il lui enfonça l'épée profondément dans le mollet. L'ogre poussa un cris et il se retourna pour venir attaquer Shaolan. Il esquiva de justesse l'attaque de la bête. Il alla pour utiliser la foudre contre son adversaire lorsqu'il vu la cage dans le dos de l'ogre.

**Shaolan** : _Merde! Si jamais je l'attaque je risque de tuer la personne qui est dans la cage._

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt noire. Lorsqu'il fût sûr que la bête ne le voyait plus, il grimpa dans un arbre. Il attendait patiemment que l'ogre s'approche. Il fît un peu de bruit pour attirer l'ogre dans son piège.

La bête s'approcha. Shaolan lui sauta sur les épaules tout en prenant soin de mettre sa cape devant l'unique œil du monstre pour le déstabiliser. Il entreprit de couper les courroies de cuir qui tenait la cage à son dos. Le monstre s'énervait et bougeait de tous les côtés. Shaolan devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas tomber et être à son tour victime de la fureur de la bête.

La première courroie céda enfin et ensuite la deuxième. La cage se décrocha du dos de la bête et tomba dans le vide. Juste avant que celle-ci ne se fracasse sur le sol, Shaolan fît appel au dieu du vent pour amortir la chute de la cage et l'emmener dans un endroit plus sécuritaire.

Maintenant, il devait se charger de tuer le monstre. Il essaya d'enfoncé son épée dans le cou de la bête, mais ce dernier était muni d'une couche de peau plus épaisse qui le protégeait. Il devait trouver un autre moyen pour l'exterminer.

Il sauta par terre et courut. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu un marais à quelques mètres de leur campement. Il l'entraîna vers celui-ci. Il était maintenant juste sur le bord du marais. L'ogre fonçait vers lui à vive allure. À la dernière minute, Shaolan se faufila entre les jambes du géant et ce dernier alla s'effondrer dans l'eau.

**Shaolan** : Je t'appelle ô Dieu du tonnerre !

Et une immense décharge électrique se dirigea vers l'eau. Le monstre lâcha un cri qui glaça le sang de Shaolan, avant de tomber raide mort dans le marais. Shaolan pris quelques instants pour souffler et il repensa à Sakura.

**Shaolan** : _Mon dieu! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard!_

En chemin, Shaolan vît la cage. À l'intérieur, il y avait une magnifique jeune femme avec les cheveux bouclés. Il ouvrit la cage pour la libérer.

**Femme** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé. Sakura a, elle aussi, fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. J'ai vu à quel point ma maîtresse tenait à moi. À son réveil, dit lui que je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Et la femme se changea en carte et s'envola vers Sakura suivit de Shaolan qui accourut auprès de la jeune fille toujours inconsciente par terre. Il s'approcha d'elle. Son chandail était imbibé de sang, mais elle semblait toujours respirer. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme. Il craignait pour la vie de Sakura. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'amena vers le campement d'où il pourrait mieux voir l'étendue de ses blessures.

Il déposât doucement Sakura sur le sol. Il alla dans son sac chercher le matériel nécessaire pour lui venir en aide. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Sakura. Nerveusement, il releva le chandail de la maîtresse des cartes pour voir les blessures. Elle était profondément entaillée au niveau du ventre. À première vue, elle ne semblait pas être blessée ailleurs mais cette entaille n'avait rien de rassurante.

Lentement, il désinfecta la plaie. La blessée eu un léger soubresaut pour exprimer sa douleur. Il déchira un morceau de son chandail et pansa la plaie du mieux qu'il pût.

Shaolan resta un moment au côté de Sakura pour veiller à son bien-être. Au début, elle avait un sommeil très agité. Shaolan faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Sakura se sente mieux. Finalement, la jeune femme se calma. Elle semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Lorsqu'il fût sûr que Sakura allait bien, il se leva. Tout le temps qu'il s'était occupé de Sakura, des larmes lui embuaient la vue. Il alla dans la forêt et décida de s'entraîner un peu. Lorsqu'il se sentait mal, c'est la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire pour se défouler.

Il commença à frapper dans un arbre. La rage l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il s'en voulait pour ce qui venait d'arriver à Sakura. Il frappa de plus en plus fort. Après une demi-heure d'entraînement intensif, il s'écroula par terre. Il sanglotait toujours.

**Shaolan** : _Qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois! Dire que Sakura a faillit mourir et tout ça à cause de moi et de mon imbécillité de fierté._ (criant sa peine) Je m'en veux! Je me déteste!

Il resta accoté sur l'arbre et ne bougeât pas de la nuit. Lentement, il fini par s'endormir. Puis, peut de temps après, le soleil se montra le bout du nez. Sakura ouvrit les yeux à l'arrivée des doux rayons de soleil. Elle resta un peu étendu et enfin, elle se décida à se lever. C'est alors qu'elle senti un élancement au niveau de son ventre.

**Sakura** (geignant) : Ouch… mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal au ventre?

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait un bandage. Elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la soirée précédente.

**Sakura** : _Ah oui! Maintenant, je me souviens. J'ai été attaqué par l'ogre et j'ai dû perdre connaissance. Vu que je suis toujours en vie, Shaolan a dû me venir en aide_.

Elle sourit à cette dernière pensée. Enfin, les rapports entre les deux allaient peut-être être moins tendu. Elle se leva pour le remercier et vu qu'il n'était plus dans le campement. Elle partie à sa recherche. En se levant, elle remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose dans sa poche. C'était la carte Flower. Shaolan avait réussit à la libérée.

Elle mît très peu de temps à le trouver. Il était endormit près d'un arbre. Sakura s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Son sommeil avait l'air plutôt agité. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus pour pouvoir observer le jeune homme. Elle remarqua qu'il avait de nombreuses écorchures. Elle commença à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle voulu s'assurer qu'il allait bien, quand elle fini par voir l'état de ses mains. Elles avaient saignées et des morceaux de bois semblaient être à quelques endroits. Elle leva les yeux vers l'arbre sur lequel il y avait quelques traînées de sang.

**Sakura** : _Je… je ne comprend pas… pourquoi? On aurait dit qu'il avait besoin de se défouler._

Elle décida de ne pas le déranger. Elle se retira sans trop faire de bruit. Elle ne pu empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité de la ronger. Tout ce qui arrivait était à cause d'elle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière. Il regarda ses poings. Il pouvait toujours nettoyer le sang, mais il ne pouvait pas cacher les bleus à Sakura. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui par dessus le marché. Il s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça.

Lorsqu'il arriva au campement, Sakura était déjà en train de tout démonter.

**Shaolan** (bête) : Hé ho! Quand on est convalescente, on ne doit pas forcer.

Sakura baissa les yeux et retourna s'asseoir. Les larmes commençaient à lui nouer la gorge.

**Sakura :**_ Il me déteste, j'en suis sûre. Il doit penser que je ne suis qu'une sotte de m'avoir mise dans un tel pétrin hier soir et l'avoir obligé à risquer sa vie._

Quelques mètres plus loin, Shaolan rangeait se qu'il pouvait dans les sacs pour partir le plus vite possible. Rester trop longtemps près de Sakura allait le rendre fou. Il empaquetait les choses violemment sans se préoccuper de leur état. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il ne voulait plus souffrir d'être avec une fille qui le rejetais et qui avait faillit mourir par sa faute.

**Shaolan** : Viens, on part tout de suite à la recherche des cartes si on veut sortir d'ici rapidement.

Il était de plus en plus bête avec Sakura. Elle pensa immédiatement que c'était parce qu'il lui en voulait pour la nuit dernière.

Ils empruntèrent le même chemin que la journée d'avant et s'enfoncèrent d'avantage dans ses bois mystérieux. Cependant, les deux jeunes étaient constamment sur leur garde, de peur de rencontrer un autre monstre quelconque. Sakura n'était vraiment pas chaude à l'idée de rester dans ses bois, mais elle devait y être si elle voulait sauvé les cartes. De plus, son ventre lui faisait extrêmement mal. Cependant, elle essaya de garder un visage calme. Elle ne voulait pas que Shaolan s'inquiète encore pour elle après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir hier soir.

Shaolan jetais quelques fois de petit regard furtif sur Sakura. Elle n'avait pas trop l'air d'avoir mal, et pourtant, il avait vu la grosseur de cette entaille. Il se doutait bien qu'elle lui cachait sa douleur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'il avait été bête se matin, mais il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle se repose au lieu de défaire le campement. Chaque fois qu'il l'entendait gémir, il sentait son cœur se briser encore plus. Il n'avait jamais été là pour la sauver. À chaque minute, sa haine contre lui-même augmentait.

Ce faisait déjà un bout qu'ils marchaient lorsqu'ils prirent une pause. Shaolan avait vu que Sakura semblait éprouver de plus en plus de difficulté à marcher et il s'était dit que ça serait mieux pour elle de se reposer.

Sakura s'endormit aussitôt arrêter. Sa blessure lui prenait toute son énergie. Shaolan la regarda. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Shaolan se secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'en voulait réellement pour ce qui était arrivé à Sakura.

Il se leva et alla un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour penser. Encore une fois, il se sentait coupable.

**Shaolan** : _Pourquoi je me sens coupable? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, tout ça c'est de la faute à Sakura! Je la déteste tellement de m'avoir entraîner là-dedans.;_

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre lui-même. Il se mît encore une fois à frapper dans un arbre pour évacuer toute la rage qu'il avait au fond de lui. Plus il pensait à Sakura, plus il frappait fort et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes.

Quelqu'un au loin le regardait, mais Shaolan ne s'en aperçût pas. Cette personne s'éclipsa lentement avant qu'il ne puisse la remarquer.

Sakura s'était levée. Shaolan était encore parti sans l'avertir. Elle avait une impression de déjà vu. Elle alla à sa recherche encore une fois. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle entendit ses paroles la blâmant de tout. Sakura senti son cœur se déchirer. Elle regarda l'entraînement du jeune homme et remarqua la violence de celui-ci.

Elle retourna d'où elle était venue. Elle s'égara et vît une chute d'eau. Sakura s'approcha de la cascade pour la voir de plus près. Une jolie jeune femme nageait dans la petite étendu d'eau en dessous de la cascade. Sakura voulu s'approcher, mais la femme la remarqua et s'enfuie dans les bois. Il fallait que Sakura la suive.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plû. Ça ce peut que ça prenne un peu plus de temps avant que je ne mette un autre chapitre. J'ai des devoirs (-) et aussi, je manque un peu d'idée pour mes prochains chapitres. 

Merci à ceux qui lisent encore et une petite review ça n'a jamais fais de mal à personne.


	12. Tomoyo en amour

Bonjour! Je suis finalement de retour après un sacré bout. Je recommence à me mettre dedans, mais ce n'est pas facile. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à publier plus souvent, car mes examens se sont espacés. J'ai aussi un projet de fanfic/oneshot (je sais pas encore) qui est en cours d'écriture.

**Abygaelle** : Merci de m'avoir laissée en vie... j'espère l'être encore après ce chapitre jusdepomme fait un air de chien battu Ah et puis, c'est toi la pire si tu me tue, je pourrais plus écrire la suite :P (Mouahahahah rire diabolique)

**Marion-moune** : Contente de voir que tu adores mon fic. Là, j'en ai plus de devoir... enfin, j'en ai moins.

**Liria** : Merci pour tous ces bons commentaires. J'espère ne pas trop avoir testé ta patience.

**Akarum** : Tiens, voici enfin la suite! Si tu veux, je peux faire des cures de désintox de ma fic :P!

**Ti-ni.Nani** : Faut bien que ce soit intéressant, sinon je n'aurais plus de tes commentaires.

Bon c'est tout pour moi. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tomoyo rendait visite à Eriol à tous les jours. D'un sens, elle voulait des nouvelles de sa chère Sakura, mais elle s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour Eriol. Le voir aussi mal en point la peinait. Chaque jour, elle épongeait le front du jeune homme, essayait de le faire manger et prenait bien soin de lui. 

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était ses amis où Eriol qui l'inquiétait le plus. Chaque jour, elle prenait soin de se mettre un peu plus belle que d'habitude, au cas où Eriol reprendrait du mieux.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait une semaine qu'Eriol était à demi conscient dans son lit. Il semblait prendre du mieux. Mais lorsque certaines journées il semblait au plus mal, Tomoyo rentrait dévastée. Elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher, elle ressentait bien quelque chose pour Eriol. Pourtant, la première réaction qu'elle avait eu était de rire d'elle-même. Comment pouvait-elle être éprise d'un homme qui appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle savais bien que ça n'allait pas très bien entre Eriol et Kaho, il lui avait dit. Bien que cette pensée lui donnait un peu d'espoir, elle ne voulait pas se réjouir du malheur des autres.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait aller chez Eriol un peu plus tard. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu y aller dès son lever, elle devait déjeuner avec sa mère. Elle mît une robe légèrement décolletée avec un ruban mauve dans ses cheveux. Elle se leva et parti rejoindre sa mère.

- Chez Eriol -

Kaho veillait sur son cher Eriol. Il était plus agité lorsque Tomoyo n'était pas là. Elle avait bien vu à quel point cette dernière semblait apprécier son amoureux. Pourtant, contrairement à la réaction qu'aurait eu une petite amie normale, celle-ci ne ressentait que de la tristesse, et celle-ci n'était pas pour Tomoyo mais pour elle-même.

**Kaho** : Eriol, calme toi. Elle va bientôt arriver. (soupire) Quand tu vas te réveiller, je sais que les choses vont changer.

Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Bien que cela lui faisait mal, elle devait admettre qu'elle se doutait de ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Au cours des derniers temps, elle avait remarqué la façon qu'Eriol avait de regarder Tomoyo. De plus, les choses n'allaient pas au mieux entre les deux. Au moins, elle pouvait se consoler en se disant que ces deux-là serait heureux ensemble.

Tomoyo arrivait. Eriol avait senti sa présence lui aussi et semblait moins agité. Tomoyo rentra dans la chambre et vît Kaho à la fenêtre.

**Tomoyo** : Ah… Euh, désolé Kaho, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux.

**Kaho** : Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai d'autre chose à faire. Prend bien soin de lui.

Kaho sorti de la chambre et monta à l'étage. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant. Elle emballa ses choses et fît ses valises. Elle allait repartir chez elle, au temple Tzukimine. C'était la seule bonne chose à faire pour Eriol. Il allait pouvoir vivre pleinement son amour pour Tomoyo.

Elle avait déjà demandé à Nakuru et Spinel Sun de venir au Japon pour prendre soin de la réincarnation de Clow. Elle allait attendre un peu avant de partir. Elle allait parler à Eriol et après, elle pourrait le laisser. De plus, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui lorsque Tomoyo n'était plus là.

Tomoyo prît place sur la chaise à côté du lit. Eriol semblait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Elle sourit et repris ses occupations. Elle se demandait parfois s'il savait qu'elle était là et s'il se doutait des ses sentiments. Elle se leva pour aller chercher à manger. C'est alors qu'elle entendit son nom… Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Eriol avait enfin reprit conscience.

**Eriol** (faible) : Tomoyo…

Elle se retourna et regarda le jeune homme. Bien qu'il semblait avoir mal, il affichait un sourire radieux. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

**Tomoyo** (les larmes aux yeux) : Oui Eriol! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Eriol** : Cesse de t'inquiéter. Sakura va mieux. J'ai pus l'aider. Un peu plus et elle ne s'en sortait pas.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec Tomoyo qui veillait sur lui. Il se sentait vraiment heureux. Tomoyo aussi était heureuse. Enfin Eriol semblait être bien.

À la fin de la journée, Tomoyo ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle voulait être là lorsqu'il se réveillerais à nouveau. Mais il se faisait tard et sa mère allait se faire du soucis. Elle se pencha et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

Le soleil rayonnait dans la chambre. Eriol se réveilla sentant les chauds rayons sur son visage. Kaho était à côté de lui.

**Eriol** (souriant) : Bon matin Kaho. Est-ce que ça va?

**Kaho** : On peut dire. Je m'étais faite beaucoup de soucis pour toi et Sakura.

**Eriol** : Maintenant, tout va bien.

**Kaho** : Je… je crois qu'on devrait se parler. C'est important.

**Eriol** : Oui, je t'écoutes. Qu'as-tu à me dire?

**Kaho** : Bien… j'ai remarqué dans les derniers temps les choses n'étaient plus comme avant. Je ne te blâme pas, bien au contraire, mais nous avons beaucoup changé. Nous passons beaucoup plus de temps à se chamailler qu'à être ensemble.

**Eriol** : Je m'excuse Kaho. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

**Kaho** : Ne dit rien s'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. Je sais aussi que tes sentiments envers moi ne sont plus les mêmes. ( une boule se forma dans sa gorge) Je sais que tu aimes dorénavant une autre jeune fille et elle est fantastique. Aujourd'hui, je quitte ta demeure. Je vais retourner chez moi. Nakuru et Spinel Sun devraient arriver bientôt. Je les ai déjà averti de la situation. Je veux seulement que tu sois heureux. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir. Ça n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur le visage de Kaho. Eriol ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

**Eriol** : Kaho, je dois te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as toujours voulu mon bonheur, et encore aujourd'hui je m'en rend compte. Si un jour je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Kaho lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Eriol était un garçon vraiment bien et elle espérait de tout son cœur que les choses soient au mieux avec Tomoyo. Elle se leva pour quitter sa chambre.

**Kaho** : Au revoir Eriol. Je viendrait peut-être te voir un jour. Fait bien attention à toi et à Tomoyo.

Elle referma la porte laissant Eriol seul avec ses pensés. Il entendit la porte de la maison se fermer et il sût à ce moment précis que c'était bel et bien fini entre lui et Kaho.

Quand Tomoyo arriva à la maison d'Eriol, elle lui semblait plus vide que d'habitude. Elle se rendit à la chambre d'Eriol et le trouva seul perdu dans ses pensés.

**Tomoyo** : _Ce qu'il peut être beau comme ça._

Eriol se retourna vers Tomoyo et lui sourit. Mais Tomoyo eu le temps de voir que quelque chose semblait le troubler. Elle alla prendre sa place sur sa chaise près du lit.

**Tomoyo** : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

**Eriol** : Non, je ne fais que penser à ce qui vient d'arriver.

**Tomoyo** : Et…

**Eriol** (toujours perdu dans ses pensés) : Et bien, Kaho vient de m'annoncer qu'elle me quittait.

**Tomoyo** : Oh… Excuse-moi. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

**Eriol** (souriant) : Disons que je m'y attendais. Elle a un don pour remarquer ce genre de choses.

**Tomoyo** : _Mais de quel genre de choses veut-il bien parler? Mais enfin… je dois avouer que je suis quand même contente qu'il ne soit plus avec elle._

**Eriol** : Hier, j'étais trop fatigué pour te dire tout ce qui arrivait à Shaolan et à Sakura. Elle a pris du mieux. Shaolan a fini par la sauver. Cependant, pour Shaolan, je ne sais pas encore si nous réussirons à le sauver. Bien qu'il ai aidé Sakura, il ne semble toujours pas conscient de ses sentiments. Maintenant, il s'en veut à lui aussi ce qui rend son âme de plus en plus noire. J'espère qu'il va s'ouvrir les yeux bientôt.

**Tomoyo** : Je suis sûre que tout vas bien aller. Lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontre, rien ne peut les séparer.

Eriol la regardait avec un visage attendrit. Il devait lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle.

**Eriol** (gêné) : Je … Tomoyo… Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que quelque chose de semblable m'arrive.

**Tomoyo** : Woé?

**Eriol** (rouge) : Je voulais te dire que je t'aime Tomoyo. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Tomoyo n'eut aucune réaction. Elle ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à cela. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Enfin le jour qu'elle attendait était arrivé. Elle regarda Eriol. Ce dernier commençait à être nerveux de n'avoir toujours pas eu de réponse de celle qu'il aimait.

**Tomoyo** : Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce jour. Moi aussi je t'aime Eriol!

Et elle se jeta dans les bras du magicien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et lentement, Eriol avança son visage vers celui de sa douce. Le cœur des deux amoureux battait toujours aussi furieusement dans leur poitrine. Les lèvres d'Eriol atteignirent enfin celle de Tomoyo. Il pût alors goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Tomoyo répondait à ce baiser tout aussi passionnément. Les deux se séparèrent à regret. Ils étaient encore gênés.

**Tomoyo** : Je… je dois y aller. Je reviendrais te voir demain promis!

**Eriol** : Je t'attendrait avec impatience.

- Dans la rue -

Pendant ce temps, Kaho marchait seule dans la rue. Elle avait besoin de temps pour elle. Elle pensait à tout ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle tourna le coin rapidement et fonça dans une personne.

**Kaho** : Je suis désolée monsieur.

**Personne** : Kaho? Tout va bien?

Kaho leva les yeux pour regarder qui lui parlait. C'était Toya qui revenait de son travail. Il vît la tristesse au fond des yeux de Kaho.

**Toya** : Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller. Si tu veux, on peut venir chez moi, et tu pourras me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Kaho suivit Toya sans dire un mot. Elle savait que maintenant, il était son ami et qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle arriva chez lui. Ils montèrent à sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne à la maison, puisque son père devait rentrer très tard dans la soirée.

Toya descendit à la cuisine préparer un chocolat chaud pour Kaho.

**Toya** : Bon, maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas?

**Kaho** : Je… aujourd'hui, j'ai laissé Eriol. Même si je l'aime beaucoup, je sais qu'il ne m'aime plus. Ça me fait vraiment mal.

Kaho appuya sa tête sur Toya qui faisait son possible pour réconforter la jeune femme en pleurs. Les deux finirent par s'endormir, Kaho sur l'épaule de Toya et bien à l'abris dans ses bras.

* * *

Vous auriez aimé que je parle de Sakura et Shaolan hein? Ca va venir au prochain chapitre :P 


	13. Femme mystérieuse

Bon, voici enfin un chapitre. J'avoue que ça fait un bout que je n'avais pas mis de nouveau chapitre, mais avec les examens, j'ai été un peu débordée. Et aussi, j'avais moins d'inspiration parce que j'ai commencé à écrire un oneshot et un autre fanfic ( trop d'idée et pas assez de temps pour écrire ' ) Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

Aussi, j'ai changé mon résumé. Je trouvais qu'il ne fittait plus vraiment avec l'action qui se passe présentement dans le fic.

**Liria :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'on abolisse les examens mais bon… là, j'en ai moins, donc j'ai pus recommencer à écrire un peu plus!

* * *

Sakura était partie à la recherche de la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu. Elle était convaincu que celle-ci avait un lien avec les cartes. Elle la pourchassait dans la forêt. La jeune femme se réfugia dans une petite maison en bois rond. Un homme était à l'extérieur et il raclait le jardin.

**Sakura** : _Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de parler à cette femme le plus vite possible._

**Homme** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? C'est un terrain privé et non n'acceptons pas les étrangers.

**Sakura** : Je suis désolée monsieur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je voudrais seulement adresser quelque mots à la jeune femme qui habite avec vous.

**Homme** (surpris) : À ma femme? Et pourquoi faire? Et de toute façon, il est hors de question qu'elle vous parle.

Sur ce, l'homme tourna le dos à Sakura. Elle parti lentement. En chemin elle essaya de trouver un moyen pour parler à cette jeune fille. L'homme avait l'air plutôt possessif avec elle.

Lorsque Sakura arriva au campement, Shaolan remarqua qu'elle avait l'air songeuse. Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour ça. Il se sentait encore trop coupable envers elle. Sakura regarda Shaolan et soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire pour qu'il arrête de lui en vouloir.

**Sakura** : Je crois que nous devrions rester ici plus longtemps. J'ai cru voir une carte, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre.

Shaolan approuva de la tête. Il alla se coucher laissant seule Sakura avec ses pensées. Elle regarda Shaolan dormir et ne pus s'empêcher de penser à lui.

**Sakura** : _Je me demande ce qui as bien pus se passer pour qu'il parte aussi abruptement voilà quelques années. Et puis, je commence à être vraiment tannée qu'il me fasse la tête. _

Elle resta debout ainsi à penser toute la nuit. Elle regardait Shaolan dormir tout en se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir agir avec celui-ci dans les prochains jours.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux lorsque les chauds rayons du soleil vinrent réchauffer son visage. Il remarqua que Sakura était déjà partie.

**Shaolan** : _Merde, elle est déjà partie! Il faut que je la retrouve. Je n'ai pas le goût que sa vie soit encore une fois en danger parce que je ne suis pas là._

Shaolan ne mît pas beaucoup de temps avant de la retrouver. Elle était au bord du lac et scrutait l'horizon. Il se sentit rassuré de la voir aussi paisible. Sa blessure avait l'air de prendre un peu de mieux. Il allait pouvoir arrêter de s'en faire avec ça.

Sakura se leva lentement. Quelque chose au loin avait attiré son attention. Shaolan regarda dans la même direction que Sakura afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une magnifique jeune femme toute de bleu vêtue remplissait des cruches de l'autre côté du lac.

Sakura s'enfonça dans les bois à la recherche de la femme. Elle se retrouva de nouveau en avant de la maison de bois. L'homme parlait durement à la jeune fille. Shaolan suivait toujours la magicienne mais d'un peu plus loin, ne voulant pas trop se faire remarquer.

L'homme entendit un bruit dans les buissons. Il s'approcha pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

**Homme** : Quoi! Encore? Je vous avais dit de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

**Sakura** : S'il-vous-plaît monsieur, laissez moi parler à votre femme seulement 2 minutes.

**Homme** : Il n'en est pas question! Fichez le camps d'ici.

Sakura partie découragée. Elle entendit l'homme en colère parler à sa femme. Il parlait très fort. Et puis, elle entendit un bruit sourd, comme un coup. Elle se retourna pour regarder la scène.

La femme était par terre et pleurait.

**Homme** (Criant) : Tu nous amènes encore des ennuis! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu as, mais tu ne sais que faire ça nous donner des ennuis. Je t'avais déjà prévenu que si un inconnu revenait nous voir.

Il leva la main et frappa la femme. Elle était couchée et elle essayait de retenir ses sanglots. Un autre coup vint la frapper en plein visage. Elle tremblait apeurée comme un chien battu.

Sakura ne supportait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle courra vers l'homme et lui retint la mains juste avant que celui-ci ne la frappe de nouveau. Il se retourna vers celle-ci furieux. Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre pour se dégager de sa poigne. Sakura grimaça de douleur avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Shaolan s'était rapproché lorsqu'il avait vu Sakura se diriger vers cet homme violent. Il s'élança vers l'homme après le coup que ce dernier avait donné à Sakura.

**Shaolan** : Arrête de t'attaquer aux femmes et vient te battre avec moi à la place!

Il regarda le jeune homme et émit un rire sonore.

**Homme** : Comme ça, monsieur se prend pour un super héros? Et bien, on va bien voir s'il est si fort qu'il le prétend.

Shaolan sentit la rage monter en lui. L'homme commença à l'attaquer. Shaolan bloquait toutes ses attaques avec brio. Maintenant, c'était le moment de le contre attaquer. Il voulait l'assommer afin que Sakura et la jeune fille puisse s'enfuir. Mais c'est alors que son âme noire prit le dessus et il ne put contrôler la force de ses attaques.

Shaolan assenait des coups de plus en plus violent à l'homme. La femme pleurait terrorisée pendant que Sakura criait à Shaolan de s'arrêter. Pourtant, Shaolan n'entendit rien de se qui se passait autour de lui. Il était comme en transe.

Lorsqu'il sorti de sa transe, il vît l'homme couché par terre, sans vie. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles ne sachant trop comment expliquer ce qui venait de se passer.

**Shaolan** : Je… je n'ai jamais voulu le… le tuer.

Shaolan s'enfuit en courant. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il ne savait plus trop comment expliquer son excès de violence. Ce n'était pourtant pas son intention. Il se sentait mal à l'intérieur. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas, il alla se défouler du mieux qu'il pu.

Sakura regarda Shaolan partir.

**Sakura** : _Je ne sais vraiment plus comment agir avec lui. Je dois avouer qu'il a beaucoup changer ces dernières années. En vrai, je crois que je ne le connais plus, il ne ressemble plus du tout au garçon que j'ai aimé._

Elle remarqua la jeune femme qui était toujours couchée par terre. Elle s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

**Sakura** : Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessée j'espère.

La femme leva les yeux vers la magicienne. Elle fit un signe de la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

**Sakura** : Ouf, tu m'en vois soulager. Veux-tu boire quelque chose?

Elle fit un petit sourire. La femme se leva et emmena Sakura vers la chute.

**Femme** : J'aime bien venir ici pour me changer les idées.

**Sakura** : C'est vrai que c'est magnifique.

La femme prit une inspiration et regarda sa compagne.

**Femme** : Je peux savoir ce que tu me voulais?

**Sakura** : _Euh… Je ne suis quand même pas pour lui dire est-ce que tu es une carte quand même… Merde, qu'est-ce que je répond à ça moi?_

**Sakura** : Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître.

**Femme** : C'est gentil. Merci aussi pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. Tu vois, ce n'est pas la première fois que mon mari me bat, mais cette fois, il avait l'air encore plus violent que d'habitude.

**Sakura** (surprise) : Ce n'est pas la première fois? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas partie? Tu l'aimais à ce point?

**Femme** : Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai été achetée par lui voilà quelques années. Ma famille adoptive en avait assez de moi . Et je n'ai pas eu le choix que de me marier avec lui.

**Sakura** : D'accord. Je m'excuse aussi pour mon ami, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui a prit.

**Femme** : Je te serais éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je veux bien faire le reste du voyage avec toi.

Une lumière rose entoura la femme et elle sourit à Sakura. Elle commença à prendre sa forme de carte et elle s'adressa à Sakura.

**Watery** : Je suis contente que tu m'ai reconnue, maîtresse des cartes. Fait extrêmement attention à toi. Et surtout, n'en veux pas trop à ton ami, ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Et elle prit définitivement sa forme de carte et alla se loger dans la main de sa maîtresse.

**Sakura** : _Enfin une autre carte! Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu vouloir dire à la fin. Pourquoi ce n'était pas Shaolan?_

Elle retourna au campement. À sa grande surprise, Shaolan n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle se prépara à manger. Ils n'aillaient pas avoir d'autre choix que de dormir encore une fois ici. Il se faisait tard et Shaolan n'était toujours pas là. Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour marcher, son ventre lui faisait atrocement mal.

Dans un autre coin de la forêt Shaolan scrutait le ciel. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il aurait voulu crier pour que tout son mal d'être disparaisse, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

**Shaolan** : _J'ai encore fait le con. Sakura va m'en vouloir pour tout ça. Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit aussi. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe avec moi._

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, Shaolan n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle entreprit de défaire le campement et de partir à sa recherche. Elle avait à peine commencer à ranger le matériel que déjà Shaolan revenait. Il marchait la tête basse. Il n'osait pas regarder Sakura en face.

Sakura remarqua l'air grave qu'il avait sur son visage. Elle se dit qu'elle était peut-être mieux de lui parler plus tard. Il l'aida à ranger tout le matériel et prît son sac-à-dos. Il ouvra la marche. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le goût de rester longtemps à cet endroit. Sakura le suivit sans dire un mot.


	14. La fin de la mission?

Bon! Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vais continuer d'alterner entre la vie à Tomoéda et la mission pendant un petit bout. La vie des personnages ne s'arrêtent pas parce que nos deux héros sont dans un autre monde! C'est aussi parce que je trouve que ça donne un peu de répits après toutes leurs aventures.

**Marion-moune** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Il était bref, mais je crois que ça dit tout!

Et les autres, c'est pas défendu de laisser une review

* * *

Pendant la nuit, quelque chose réveilla Eriol. Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Il se concentra un peu pour savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il sentit l'âme noire de Shaolan qui avait pris le dessus. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se dirigea vers une petite fontaine pour voir ce qui se passait dans le pays de Kostard.

**Eriol** : Tiens bon mon adorable parent. Il faut que tu sois assez fort pour t'en sortir.

Il se concentra afin d'envoyer des ondes positives à Shaolan et retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Eriol reçu un appel. Il se doutait bien de qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure aussi matinale.

**Eriol** : Bon matin Mme. Li.

**Yelan** : Bon matin Hiiragizawa. Je crois que vous vous doutez de la raison de mon appel.

**Eriol** : Oui, je l'ai senti moi aussi.

**Yelan** : Je crois qu'il serait peut-être mieux de mettre de côté cette mission. Mon fils va de plus en plus mal depuis le début. Je crains qu'il ne commette une grave erreur.

**Eriol** : Laissez lui encore une chance. Ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver seul avec Sakura, surtout qu'elle est blessée…

Eriol se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ses dernières paroles trop vite.

**Yelan** : QUOI? Sakura est blessée en plus. Hiiragizawa, ramenez mon fils et cette jeune fille avant qu'un malheur ne s'abatte sur eux.

**Eriol** : Mme Li. Vous devez comprendre. Si je fais ça, votre fils sera perdu et il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de le ramener comme avant.

**Yelan** : Je sais, mais c'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Je me chargerais de lui pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de damage.

Eriol était à court d'argument. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas mettre fin à la mission maintenant.

**Eriol **: Je vais laisser la mission continuer pareil Mme Li. Je ne veux nullement vous offusquer, mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est dans son bien qu'elle continue. Si jamais je ressent encore cette aura, je ferais le voyage et je veillerais personnellement à son bon fonctionnement.

**Yelan** : C'est d'accord. J'ai confiance en vous. Surtout, prenez bien soin de Mlle Kinomoto et de mon fils.

Eriol raccrocha le téléphone. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'interposer dans cette mission, il devait trouver un moyen de surveiller Shaolan. Quelque chose torturait l'esprit du garçon et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir pardonner tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie dans les dernières années.

Eriol s'assit à la fenêtre, pensif. Tout n'allait vraiment pas comme prévu.

**Eriol** : Lire dans les cœurs reste toujours aussi difficile.

Yukito s'était réveillé pendant la nuit. Yué avait ressentit les pouvoirs de Shaolan. Les deux êtres avaient besoin de se confier. Yué à Kéro et à la réincarnation de Clow, alors que Yukito voulait se confier à Toya. Le pauvre Yukito n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il se rongeait les sangs à propos de Sakura et Shaolan.

Il était encore tôt le matin lorsqu'il décida d'aller voir son ami. Peut-être que lui pourrait l'écouter et le rassurer. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la maison des Kinomotos.

Il arriva devant la porte et cogna. Fujitaka vint lui ouvrir la porte.

**Fujitaka** : Tiens. Content de te voir Tsukishiro. Toya dors encore, mais tu peux aller le réveiller si tu veux.

Yukito rougit un peu à cette dernière remarque. Il entra et alla pour réveiller Toya. Il s'arrêta d'abord dans la chambre de Sakura et laissa un mot pour Kéro qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Il s'approcha ensuite près de la porte pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il voulait surprendre son ami. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte en tentant de la faire grincer le moins possible.

Il entra dans la chambre comme un voleur. Il regarda le lit de Toya avant d'aller le réveiller, car il adorait le voir dormir. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Toya n'était pas seul dans son lit. Kaho Mizuki dormait contre le torse du garçon et il la serrait dans ses bras. À ce moment, Yuki senti son cœur se briser. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, mais il tenta de se contenir. Il ne voulait pas que personne ne sache comment il se sentait.

Il referma la porte lentement pour éviter de réveiller le couple endormit. Il descendit les escaliers et essaya de se composer un visage sur lequel les autres ne pourraient pas voir la peine qu'il avait. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque Fujitaka le rattrapa pour lui parler.

**Fujitaka** : Tu ne restes pas à déjeuner avec nous?

**Yukito** : Non, non merci. Je dois y aller. Merci quand même.

Fujitaka remarqua immédiatement le regard triste du jeune homme. Il ne dit rien et le laissa partir.

Yukito se dirigea vers la maison d'Eriol. Quelques larmes ruisselaient sans bruit sa joue. Il les chassa rapidement du revers de sa main. Il arriva devant le grillage chez Eriol. Il poussa la porte. Eriol se tenait à l'entrée et il attendait visible la visite de Yukito.

**Eriol** : Viens, rentre. Nous allons attendre Kéro avant de commencer.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Yukito pris sa forme originelle. Il n'aimait pas tellement être en présence d'Eriol, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Eriol regarda un instant l'ange qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

**Eriol** (Hésitant) : Je me trompe où toi et Yukito n'avez pas l'air de bien aller?

Yué détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût d'avouer qu'il s'en faisait pour lui et pour Sakura. Il s'en faisait pour Sakura suite à cette nuit où il avait sentit l'aura de Shaolan, mais il s'en faisait aussi pour Eriol. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui expliquer qu'il avait vu Kaho dans les bras d'un autre.

Eriol n'y porta plus trop attention en voyant le malaise monter. La porte se rouvrit de nouveau. Tomoyo arriva à la hâte. Yué était plutôt surpris de la voir ici.

**Tomoyo** : J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Tu n'as pas donné la raison encore du pourquoi nous sommes ici?

**Eriol** : Ne t'en fait pas Tomoyo, j'attends encore Kéro avant de commencer.

Yué remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer entre ces deux jeunes gens. Ils ne se regardaient plus de la même manière. Kéro arriva à son tour.

**Eriol** : J'ai de petites mise à jour à faire concernant la mission de Sakura. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas de tout repos pour eux. Sakura est blessée présentement, mais elle se porte beaucoup mieux.

Kéro avait un air désapprobateur. Yué ne disait toujours rien.

**Eriol** : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui suis venu en aide, de même que Shaolan qui a fait de son mieux pour la garder en vie et la sauver. Cependant, Shaolan a commencé à s'en vouloir d'avoir fait tout ce mal à Sakura. Avant qu'elle ne soit blessé, il refusait de l'aider. Depuis cet événement, son âme devient de plus en plus noire. D'ailleurs, celle-ci a réussit à prendre le dessus hier soir.

**Kéro** : Je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû laisser Sakura partir seule avec ce morveux. Moi et Yué aussi on aurait pus la protéger! En plus, il est dangereux maintenant.

Yué approuvait ce que Kéro venait de dire. On pouvait voir dans ses yeux un peu de colère. Eriol soupira devant l'incompréhension des gardiens. Il allait devoir leur expliquer pourquoi il l'avait envoyé avec Sakura.

**Eriol** : Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous. Je savais que cela pouvait se produire. Une des raisons pourquoi j'ai envoyé Shaolan seul en mission avec Sakura était justement parce qu'il entretenait une haine à l'intérieur de lui. Sa haine a lentement commencé à changer son âme en une âme noire. Il fallait faire quelque chose et c'est ce que j'ai cru faire de mieux.

Il fit une pause pour voir la réaction. Kéro avait baissé la garde mais Yué gardait son air renfrogné. Tomoyo l'encouragea à continuer.

**Eriol** : Je dois dire que mon plan n'a pas fonctionner comme je l'aurais voulu. Bien que Shaolan se soit rendu compte qu'il tenait toujours à la vie de Sakura, il a commencé à développer un sentiment de honte du fait qu'il n'était pas là pour la protéger le soir qu'elle s'est faite grièvement blessé. Hier, Shaolan a voulu protéger Sakura, mais l'âme a profiter de sa faiblesse et il n'a pas pu se contrôler. Il a attaqué férocement un homme et maintenant, il a encore plus honte de lui.

**Yué** : Donc, son âme est incontrôlable?

**Eriol** : Pas exactement. Elle ne se manifeste seulement lorsqu'il a un sentiment de rage au fond de lui. Malheureusement, ce sentiment est souvent relié à ce qui entoure Sakura et ceux qui essaient de lui faire du mal.

**Tomoyo** : Et que comptes-tu faire avec cela?

**Eriol **: Et bien, la mère de Shaolan m'a appelé hier afin que je mette fin à cette mission. Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne chose à faire puisque nous n'arriverons pas à sauver Shaolan de cette façon. La mission continue, mais si la violence de Shaolan se fait encore ressentir, je vais aller dans l'autre monde afin de leurs venir en aide.

**Kéro** (inquiet) : Dis, tu vas faire bien attention pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Sakura.

Eriol sourit et approuva. Kéro se senti alors rassuré de savoir que sa maîtresse était entre bonnes mains. Le sorcier mit fin à la réunion et laissa les gardiens partir. Avant de s'en aller, Kéro fit la tête un peu.

**Kéro** : On me fait venir ici pour une réunion et il n'y a même pas de gâteau!

**Tomoyo **: Viens chez moi et je t'en préparerais un cet après-midi.

**Kéro** (les yeux plein d'étoiles) : Pour vrai? Tu es la meilleur Tomoyo!

Kéro s'envola pour retourner chez lui. Yué prit sa forme d'emprunt avant de partir. Yukito avait toujours sont air triste sur le visage. Eriol avait pensé plus tôt qu'il s'en faisait pour Sakura, mais visiblement, il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait.

**Tomoyo** : Tsukishiro? Est-ce que ça va bien?

Yukito sorti de son état de torpeur et jeta un regard à Tomoyo. Immédiatement, elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

**Yukito** : Umm? Oui, oui, ça va.

Il parti à son tour pour retourner chez lui. Eriol se demandait encore ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Yukito, habituellement si souriant, soit triste. Il le regarda s'éloigner, inquiet pour ce garçon qui avait l'air si abattu.

**Eriol** : Tu crois qu'il est dans cet état à cause de se qui arrive à Sakura?

**Tomoyo** : Je ne crois pas. Il connaît autant Sakura que moi et il sait à quel point elle est forte. Non, je crois que c'est plutôt un problème de cœur qui le rend si triste. J'espère qu'il va aller mieux bientôt.

Eriol s'approcha de Tomoyo et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était toujours aussi perspicace en ce qui concernait les sentiments des autres. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne qui prenait le bien-être des autres autant à cœur. Il lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme.

**Eriol** : Je suis sûr que tout va bien aller pour lui. Ne t'en fait pas.

Elle regarda Eriol et lui sourit. Elle se blottit confortablement dans ses bras.


	15. Esprits confus

Voilà encore un nouveau Chap. Dire que je pensait pouvoir en écrire plus pendant ma semaine de relâche ' Je me retrouve sous une pile de devoir et pas de temps pour moi encore une fois!

**Akarum** : Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi j'aime ça voir qu'il se passe quelque chose à Tomoéda. C'est pas parce que Sakura et Shaolan ne sont plus là que la Terre arrête de tourner!

**Gladys** : Contente de voir que tu aimes et voici enfin la suite. Je me force pour mettre les chapitre le plus vite que je peux!

* * *

Ça devait faire une heure que les deux jeunes marchaient. Sakura avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre Shaolan, tant sa blessure lui faisait mal.

**Sakura** : Li, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de m'arrêter.

Il se retourna et la regarda. Elle était essoufflée et avait une main sur son ventre. C'est alors qu'il se souvenait qu'elle avait été frapper par l'homme à sa blessure le jour d'avant.

Shaolan déposa son sac par terre et commença à chercher quelque chose à manger pour Sakura. Il en profita pour sortir un tisane régénératrice pour Sakura. Pendant ce temps, Sakura s'assit et s'accota sur un arbre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de penser à autre chose que sa blessure, mais elle n'y parvint pas. L'élancement ce faisait sentir de plus en plus fort. Les larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Elle les retint du mieux qu'elle put.

Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune fille pour lui donner la tisane. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait pleuré.

**Shaolan** (gêné) : Je t'ai préparé une tisane. J'espère qu'elle aidera à enlever ton mal.

Sakura leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et le remercia.

**Shaolan** : _Je me demande bien comment j'ai pus oublié sa blessure. Maintenant, elle a mal et c'est de ma faute. Comme si_ _j'en avait pas fait assez ces derniers temps!_

Il s'en alla s'asseoir un peu seul dans le bois pour réfléchir. Sakura but la tisane et commença immédiatement à se sentir mieux. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit en remerciant Shaolan de l'avoir aidé.

Elle se leva pour aller remercier Shaolan. Il n'était plus près du campement. Elle partit donc à sa recherche à travers les bois. Elle mit très peu de temps à le trouver. Elle l'observa caché dans les bois. Il était assis contre un arbre et il tenait sa tête dans ses mains.

Sakura se raclât la gorge pour faire savoir sa présence à Shaolan. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Elle eut peur un instant en le regardant, ses yeux avaient un étrange lueur de furie.

**Sakura** : Je te remercie Shaolan pour la tisane. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

Il la regarda un instant sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, la lueur disparut de ses yeux, laissant place à un regard triste et confus.

**Shaolan** : C'était le moins que je pouvais faire.

Sakura se rapprocha du jeune homme. Elle s'assit à côté de lui pour lui parler.

**Sakura** : Tu ne devrais pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé hier. Je ne t'en veux pas et je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça.

Shaolan se leva d'un bond, visiblement furieux par ce que la jeune magicienne venait de lui dire.

**Shaolan** : C'est facile à dire pour toi ça! Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, donc arrête de me dire comment je devrais réagir. Tu ne peux pas comprendre et tu ne comprendras jamais.

Le garçon commença à marcher pour s'en aller vers le campement. Sakura se leva à son tour.

**Sakura** (criant après Shaolan) : C'est ça, va-t-en! Et si tu m'expliquais un peu ce qui arrivais, je pourrais peut-être comprendre! Mais on sait bien, c'est trop demander des explications de ta part!

Sakura se laissa choir sur le sol frustrée. Shaolan continua sa route sans se retourner, feignant n'avoir rien entendu des paroles de Sakura.

**Sakura** : _GRRR! Ce qu'il peut me faire enrager celui-là! J'essaie juste d'être gentille avec lui, mais on dirait que c'est trop demander un peu de gentillesse venant de sa part. Je crois que notre relation va recommencer à être tendue et ce, malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire._

Elle soupira et resta un moment assise à la même place qu'elle était. Elle contempla la forêt en appréciant la sérénitude de ces lieux.

De son côté, Shaolan marchait toujours vers le campement. Il avait toujours un air contrarié sur son visage. Arrivé au campement, il se prit un peu de nourriture et alla s'asseoir pour manger.

**Shaolan** : _Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là? Je ne lui ai rien demandé! Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je vie. Et puis, pour ce que j'en pense de ses conseils…_

Il prit une bouchée de pain, toujours furieux par ce qui venait de se passer. Un nuage noir traversa ses yeux l'espace d'un instant et il s'endormit.

Sakura retourna vers le campement et trouva Shaolan qui dormait bien profondément. Elle prit un carnet à l'intérieur de son sac à dos et commença à gribouiller pour faire passer sa frustration un peu.

Lorsque Shaolan se réveilla, les campement était déjà démonter. Sakura était debout et elle semblait attendre après lui. Il n'aurait pas sut dire depuis combien de temps elle attendait, mais elle semblait pressée de repartir.

En chemin, aucun des deux jeunes ne voulait s'adresser la parole. Au loin se dessinait un petit village. Tout avait l'air plutôt tranquille dans ce coin perdu. Les villageois étaient tous très accueillant. Certains leur demandaient à leur passage d'où ils venaient et Sakura leur répondait toujours avec un magnifique sourire.

Une personne se présenta au deux aventuriers.

**Homme** : Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hirodashi Furaete. Je suis un ami de longue date de Maève. Elle m'a donc parlé de vous et je vous offre de vous hébergé ici quelques jours, le temps que vous reprenez quelques forces.

Sakura s'empressa d'accepter avant que son compagnon rabat-joie ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Sakura était dans sa chambre et profitait du luxe de pouvoir s'étendre sur un lit. À la cuisine, Hirodashi faisait cuire de la nourriture. Cette délicieuse odeur tira Sakura de sa rêverie. Elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger guidée par son appétit.

Mystérieusement, elle n'avait pas vu Shaolan depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette maison. Même l'odeur de la nourriture ne semblait pas le faire réagir. Après s'être excusée auprès de Hirodashi, elle partie chercher Shaolan pour le dîner.

Shaolan était couché par terre dans sa chambre, les yeux livides. Sakura s'approcha doucement de la chambre et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle entra pour voir si Shaolan était à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle vit le jeune ainsi étendu sur le sol, elle crut qu'il s'était évanoui. Elle s'agenouilla près du jeune homme et lui secoua un peu l'épaule. Il sorti soudain de sa torpeur.

**Shaolan** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Sakura **: Et bien, c'est l'heure du dîner et tu n'étais pas à table. Je suis donc partie te chercher et lorsque je t'ai vu par terre, je me suis inquiétée. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait arrivé quelque chose.

**Shaolan** : Et de quoi je me mêle encore? Arrête un peu de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul.

Sakura regarda Shaolan surprise. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux, mais elle n'aurait pas pu dire de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait encore insulté. Elle retourna dans la cuisine sans porter attention à son compagnon de voyage.

Après le souper, Sakura décida de prendre un peu l'air. Elle n'avait pas le goût de rester enfermer avec l'air bête de Shaolan. Elle s'enfonçât dans les bois pour retrouver enfin un peu de tranquillité. Elle sorti encore une fois un petit carnet et se mit à écrire ses pensées à l'intérieur.

«_Je ne sais vraiment plus comment agir avec Shaolan. À chaque fois que j'essaie d'être gentille avec lui, je me fait répondre bête. Je n'ai vraiment plus le goût de faire d'effort pour améliorer notre relation… Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'aimerais tant que tout soit comme avant. Mais je dois trop demander. À chaque fois qu'il me répond si durement, ça me fait terriblement mal. Mais j'essaie de ne pas le lui montrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus Shaolan qui me parle parfois.»_

Sakura ferma son carnet sur ses jambes et ferma les yeux.

**Sakura** : Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui se passe avec toi…

Elle soupira et regarda les étoiles. Le seul réconfort qu'elle éprouvait ces derniers temps était lorsqu'elle regardait les étoiles. Elle savait qu'il y avait du monde qui veillait sur elle, et cette pensée l'aidait à traverser les épreuves.

Une lueur étrange fit son apparition dans le ciel. Lumineuse, orangée… Sakura se retourna et regarda en direction du village. Il y avait étrangement beaucoup de lumière pour un début de soirée.

Elle courrait vers le village. Elle put apercevoir les énormes flammes s'échapper du toit d'une petite maison à l'extrémité du village. Heureusement pour les autres maisons, elle était plutôt isolée.

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation autour de cette maison. Les gens semblaient tous être très inquiets.

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

**Villageois** : Il y a une jeune fille à l'intérieur de la maison.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Sakura se sentait attirée par la maison. Elle s'élança vers la maison, sans entendre les cris des gens. Elle défonça la porte et entra à l'intérieur.

À l'extérieur, un garçon se dit qu'il était mieux de suivre la jeune fille avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et la poursuivit dans la maison enflammée.

Sakura cherchait dans toutes les pièces. L'épaisse fumée noire l'empêchait de bien voir s'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Elle toussa un peu et mis sa cape pour se protéger de la fumée. Elle s'accroupit pour avoir un peu d'air.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçût. Seule, assise dans un coin dans une pièce où les flammes commençaient à monter. Elle courut vers la petite fille pour l'aider. L'enfant la regarda en souriant, mais ne bougeât pas d'un poil.

**Sakura** : Vient avec moi. On va être plus en sécurité à l'extérieur.

Sakura prit la fillette dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Les flammes semblaient s'être multipliées dans toute la pièce. Elle protégea la fillette avec sa cape et resta un moment dans la pièce en espérant que les flammes allaient se calmer.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre venant du plafond. Sakura ne bougeait toujours pas, terrorisée. Lentement, une poutre commençait à se défaire du plafond juste au dessus des deux personnes. Quelqu'un se précipita sur eux juste avant que la poutre ne s'effondre.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Shaolan était couché par terre avec la poutre enflammée sur le dos. Elle alla l'aider à ce dégager. Il ne semblait pas être blessé.

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup Shaolan.

**Shaolan** : On a pas le temps pour ça. On doit sortir le plus vite possible, sinon la maison risque de s'effondrer sur nous.

Sakura reprit la petite fille dans ses bras et suivit Shaolan à l'extérieur. Sakura prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle déposa la petite fille sur le sol et la regarda attentivement.

**Sakura** : Alors, c'est quoi ton nom?

La fillette la regardait toujours en souriant et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

**Fillette** : Merci beaucoup Sakura. Je suis Firey et à ce que je vois, tu nous aime toujours autant.

Sakura resta un peu surprise bien qu'au fond, elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'une carte. Une lumière dorée entoura Firey et elle se transforma en carte de Sakura.

La magicienne se retourna vers Shaolan et lui sauta dans les bras.

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'hésite pas à le demander.

Le jeune homme rougit mais ne dit rien. Sakura se défit de son étreinte et le regarda un peu.

**Sakura** : J'espère que tu n'est pas blessé? Ça a du donné un sacré coup quand la poutre t'es tombé dessus?

**Shaolan** : Ça va. Je n'ai rien.

**Sakura** : Tu m'en vois soulagée! Viens, on va rentrer avant que Hirodashi ne s'inquiète.


	16. Excuse moi

Bonjour.

Voici la suite de mon fanfic. Je ne publierais rien avant environ une semaine, je suis en vacance dans ma famille et il n'y a pas d'ordi.

**Marion-moune**: Meh! c'est Shaolan!

**Tite Diablesse**: Je suis contente de voir que ça te plait. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite aussi!

* * *

Toya ouvrit les yeux. Il prit un moment avant de se rendre compte que Kaho dormait dans ses bras et encore plus de temps avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était là. Elle avait l'air paisible. Il sourit en se disant qu'au moins, il avait pu être utile. 

Kaho ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle senti que quelque chose sous elle bougeait. Elle regarda Toya un peu et lui sourit.

**Kaho** : Merci beaucoup Toya. Ça m'a aidé d'en parler avec toi.

Toya ne dit rien.

**Toya **: Alors, tu viens déjeuner ou tu comptes squatter ma chambre toute la journée?

Kaho capitula et se leva tout en riant. Les deux se rendirent à la cuisine tout en discutant. Fujitaka était assis à la table et il lisait son journal. Il leva les yeux pour souhaiter bon matin à Toya et s'aperçut qu'il était accompagné.

Il dévisagea la femme un instant. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait compris pourquoi Yukito avait l'air si triste lorsqu'il était parti plus tôt ce matin. Il reconnut cette Kaho Mizuki, celle qui avait prit le cœur de son fils voilà quelques années.

**Fujitaka** : Bon matin à vous deux.

Les deux lui répondirent en cœur. Il mit deux assiette en avant des jeunes gens. Toya le regarda bizarrement. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir que Kaho était avec lui?

**Fujitaka** : Yukito est venu ce matin. J'ai cru qu'il allait rester à déjeuner et c'est pour ça qu'il y a déjà deux déjeuné de prêt.

**Toya** (surprit) : Yukito est venu? Mais pourquoi il n'est pas rester?

Fujitaka regarda son fils un instant. Il secoua la tête lentement en voyant l'incompréhension de son fils.

**Fujitaka** : Je lui ai dit de monter pour te réveiller. Lorsqu'il est descendu, il n'a pas voulu rester.

Toya tenta de garder un visage calme, mais en fait, il s'en faisait pour son ami. Il termina son déjeuner rapidement et s'excusa. Il parti pour se diriger vers la maison de Yukito.

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce. Fujitaka décida de parler un peu pour briser la glace.

**Fujitaka** : Alors, est-ce que vous et mon fils êtes revenu ensemble?

**Kaho** : Non, il m'a juste aidé à sortir d'une mauvaise passe.

Fujitaka sourit en reconnaissant bien son fils. Il continua à parler avec Kaho pendant un certain temps.

Toya arriva devant la maison de son meilleur ami. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il devait être parti. Il s'assit sur les marches en attendant son ami. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était venu, mais il devait absolument lui parler.

Yukito revenait lentement de chez Eriol. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

**Yukito** : _Je devrais arrêter de m'en faire pour Toya. De toute façon, ce n'est pas de mes affaires. _

Yukito continuais de marcher la tête baissée, sans trop regarder devant lui. Ses pas le ramenaient lentement vers sa maison où il pourrait enfin espérer un peu de réconfort. Il commença à gravir les marches du perrons lorsqu'une couleur inhabituelle de son parquet attira son attention. Il leva le visage pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait et ne put cacher sa surprise de voir que c'était Toya qui l'attendait l'air angoissé.

Toya avait vu son ami arriver. Il avait aussi remarqué que Yukito semblait beaucoup moins joyeux qu'à son habitude. Lorsqu'il vit toute la tristesse enfouie dans son regard, il eut encore plus mal.

**Yukito** : Bon matin Toya. Tu veux rentré?

Au fond de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que Toya lui dise non. Mais s'il était là, c'était bien pour lui parler et Yuki savait qu'il ne pouvait pas espérer une réponse négative de son ami.

Toya se leva et suivit Yukito à l'intérieur de la maison. Il commençait à avoir les mains moites.

**Toya** : _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Je veux m'expliquer mais par où commencer?_

Toya suivit son ami dans la cuisine.

**Yukito** : Tu restes pour dîner?

**Toya** : Si ça ne dérange pas.

Yukito ne répondit pas. Il sorti des légumes du réfrigérateur et commença à les trancher. Ses gestes étaient lents et précis. Toya se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler.

**Toya** : Mon père m'a dit que tu étais venu ce matin, c'est vrai?

**Yukito** : Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais le goût de te parler, mais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

Les gestes de Yukito étaient plus lents. Le jeune homme semblait presque s'être arrêter, comme si tout autour de lui n'avait plus d'importance.

**Toya** : Tu sais, pour ce matin…

Yukito se retourna vers Toya et l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon.

**Yukito** : Shut! Ne dit rien. Ça ne me concerne pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie privé… (dans un murmure) même si je voudrait en faire parti.

Toya n'entendit pas le murmure du jeune homme en face de lui. Il vit les yeux de celui qu'il aimait se couvrir d'un voile, comme si cela allait suffire pour cacher sa peine.

Toya ne dit plus un mot pendant la préparation du repas. Les deux garçons étaient assis un en face de l'autre à table mais aucun des deux ne voulaient parler. L'ambiance de la pièce était plutôt lourde.

**Toya** : Alors, pourquoi étais-tu venu me voir?

**Yukito** : Eh bien, c'était à propos de Sakura.

Et Yukito dit à Toya toute sa matinée. Ce qu'Eriol avait dit, la situation avec Shaolan et ce qui risquait de ce produire. Toya serra les poings.

**Toya** : Je savais qu'elle ne devait pas partir avec ce morveux.

**Yukito** : Tu sais, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il agit comme ça.

**Toya** : Je sais… Et comment va Hiiragisawa?

Yuki leva les yeux surpris vers Toya. Depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour Eriol? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il s'en voulait pour Kaho?

**Yukito** : Humm, il a l'air bien pourquoi?

**Toya** : Parce que Kaho et lui ne sont plus ensemble depuis hier.

Yukito comprit alors pourquoi Eriol et Tomoyo semblaient être si près. Ils formaient dorénavant un couple.

**Yukito** : _Et Toya a du en profiter pour ramener Kaho chez lui…_

**Toya** : J'ai rencontré Kaho hier soir et elle semblait être totalement dévastée. Elle a décidé de quitter Eriol parce qu'il commençait à être amoureux d'une autre. J'ai essayé de la consoler, mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas évident.

Yukito écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il les avaient vu ensemble ce matin. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la réaction qu'il avait eu. Toya le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi Yuki riait autant. Il fut quand même soulagé de le voir sourire.

**Yukito** : Et bien oui, Eriol va bien. Je crois qu'il a même annoncé sa nouvelle flamme.

Toya se rapprocha de son ami. D'un geste lent, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure argenté du jeune homme. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

**Toya** : Je m'excuse pour ce matin.

Yukito le regarda avec un magnifique sourire.

**Yukito** : Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Ta vie privée ne me concerne pas.

Ses paroles freinèrent Toya. Il n'avait maintenant plus le courage nécessaire pour avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'il aimait. Il baissa les yeux et essaya de cacher sa déception. Yuki ne remarqua rien du stratagème de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter, comme à l'habitude.

Chez les Kinomotos

Kaho était toujours assise à la table. Elle parlait avec Fujitaka de leurs travail d'enseignants. Elle semblait avoir trouver un peu de réconfort, ou du moins, quelque chose pour l'occuper et l'empêcher de penser à Eriol.

**Fujitaka** : Oh! Vous avez vu l'heure? Voulez-vous rester à dîner? Je doute que Toya revienne pour l'instant.

**Kaho** : Ce sera avec plaisir.

Les deux se regardèrent et sourirent.

Chez Eriol

Nakuru descendit du taxi avec Spinel Sun dans sa poche. Elle entra sans faire trop de bruit à l'intérieur afin de surprendre Eriol. Elle fit le tour du premier étage… Il n'était pas là. Il devait être dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et vît le magicien penché au dessus de sa fontaine. Il était concentré et ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Nakuru jeta un regard à Spinel Sun avec des yeux malicieux. Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. La jeune fille n'en tint pas compte et s'élança sur Eriol en le serrant dans ses bras.

**Nakuru** : Coucou Eriol! Nous voici de retour.

Le magicien poussa un cri de surprise. Il était rarement déstabilisé, normalement conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais depuis la blessure de Sakura, il ne s'était pas complètement remis de sa convalescence, lui laissant moins de pouvoir. Il avait moins conscience de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il devait canaliser son énergie pour voir dans le monde de Kostard.

Nakuru le regarda elle aussi surprise. Eriol ne faisait jamais le saut avant. Alors, ce que Kaho avait dit était vrai. Il avait du s'investir beaucoup dans la mission de Sakura. Eriol se reprit et sourit à la gardienne.

**Nakuru** : J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas trop dérangé? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

**Eriol** : Je veillait sur la mission de Sakura. Je me faisais du soucis pour mon adorable parent et je voulais voir comment il se débrouillait là-bas.

**Nakuru** : Bon, et bien, ce n'est pas que je veux être rabat-joie, mais j'ai plutôt faim! Tu nous prépare quelque chose?

Eriol secoua la tête en voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas changé et se dirigea vers la cuisine.


	17. Et ça continue

Salut tout le monde. Désolé du retard, j'ai toujours autant d'examen… --' moi qui pensait m'en sortir bientôt! Mais j'ai quand même réussit à trouver un petit temps libre pour continuer à écrire mes fics.

**Tite Diablesse** : Merci. Je sais qu'ils devraient se parler, mais ils sont trop têtu. Et puis, chacun de leur côté pensent que l'autre ne veut plus rien savoir d'eux. Qui sait, peut-être que ça va changer au cours des prochains chapitre ;)

* * *

Shaolan était couché dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se reposer après sa soirée. 

Flash back

Shaolan vit Sakura courir vers la petite maison enflammée. Il suivit la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Il essaya de poursuivre la jeune fille à distance. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'aventurer à l'intérieur.

C'est alors qu'il vit qu'elle transportait une fillette vers l'extérieur. Un bruit sourd se fît entendre. La jeune fille resta tétanisée. Shaolan regarda le plafond et vît un poutre se décrocher. Sans avoir le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, il se rua vers les deux jeunes filles pour les projeter le plus loin possible des planches enflammées.

Puis, tout devin noir.

Fin du flash back

Tout ce que Shaolan arrivait à se rappeler était une fois rendu à l'extérieur de la maison. Son dos le faisait toujours souffrir. Il essayait d'y penser le moins possible. On cogna à sa porte de chambre.

**Sakura** : Je peux entrer?

**Shaolan** : Ummm.

**Sakura** : Je t'ai apporté une tisane préparée par Hiroshi. Il dit que cela va faire du bien à tes courbatures.

Shaolan ne bougeât pas. Sakura s'approcha pour aller porter la tasse au jeune homme. Elle s'arrêta avant de déposer la tasse et jeta un regard furtif à Shaolan.

**Sakura** : Je te remercie pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là.

**Shaolan** : Ce n'est rien.

Sakura lui fit un petit sourire et sortie de la chambre pour le laisser se reposer. Shaolan but lentement la tisane.

**Shaolan** : _Elle est vraiment gentille au fond de s'inquiéter pour moi. Mais voyons, qu'est-ce que je dit là. Ce n'est pas comme si on était comme avant._

Shaolan s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, son dos allait un peu mieux. Bien qu'il avait toujours mal, l'élancement se faisait vraiment moins ressentir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Sakura, contrairement à son habitude tardive, était déjà levée et elle discutait avec Hiroshi. Shaolan ne prêta pas trop attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Il se versa un jus de fruit sans même avoir prit le temps de les saluer. Hiroshi le fixa un moment. Shaolan se sentant observé détourna la tête pour voir le regard interrogateur de l'homme.

**Hiroshi** : Est-ce que ton ami est toujours comme ça?

**Sakura** : Comme quoi?

**Hiroshi** : Eh bien, je sais pas. Renfermé, bête et froid. Il ne nous a même pas saluer lorsqu'il s'est levé et il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole.

**Sakura** (nostalgique) : Il a toujours été un peu froid, mais lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître, on se rendait vite compte qu'il avait un cœur d'or. Il se cachait un peu sous sa carapace, peut-être à cause de sa gêne.

**Hiroshi** : Je peux te poser une question? Pourquoi tu parles au passé?

**Sakura** : Je crois que c'est parce que les choses ont changé depuis le temps. Ça fait plusieurs années qu'on ne s'est pas revu et je trouve ça plutôt dur d'avoir à faire ce voyage seule avec lui. Il est tellement différent maintenant.

**Hiroshi** : Ne t'en fais pas, je suis convaincu que tout va bien se passer pour toi.

Sakura lui sourit. Elle s'excusa et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait un peu triste d'avoir eu à se remémorer le Shaolan qu'elle avait aimé. Celui qui la côtoyait était tellement à l'opposé qu'elle n'aurait jamais pus faire le lien entre les deux personnalités.

Hiroshi s'approcha du jeune homme qui mangeait tranquillement. Il s'assit face à lui et le scruta un peu des yeux. Il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Les paroles de Sakura avaient ravivé ses soupçons. Shaolan leva les yeux vers son hôte. Hiroshi eu un frisson dans le dos lorsque les yeux du magicien se posèrent sur lui. Il avait l'impression que deux êtres bien distinct le regardait à ce moment précis. Puis, un prit le dessus et l'autre s'effaça.

**Hiroshi** : Fait bien attention à toi, Shaolan. Vous allez repartir bientôt, toi et Sakura et je ne voudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Prend soin de Sakura. J'ai remarqué que bien qu'elle avait un esprit aventurier, elle avait la tendance à se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Ce serait bien que tu puisses l'aider toute la mission.

Il se leva après ses paroles et se dirigea vers le jardin. Shaolan fût un peu confus par ce que son hôte venait de lui dire. Puis, il se secoua la tête en se disant que c'était des paroles en l'air. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qu'Hiroshi avait dit à propos de Sakura.

**Shaolan** :_ C'est bien elle, une vraie tête en l'air. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais il faut croire._

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il rejoignit Sakura et Hiroshi à l'extérieur de la maison. La carte que Woody lui avait donné était étendue par terre.

**Hiroshi** : Bon, te voilà enfin de retour Shaolan. Je vais donc pouvoir vous expliquer le chemin à suivre.

Il pointa quelques endroits sur la carte en mentionnant le nom de certaines villes. Shaolan n'écoutait pas vraiment. Ce voyage commençait à le fatigué. De plus, il se rendait compte qu'il en avait encore pour un bout à rester dans ce monde, car ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré beaucoup de cartes. Cette pensé l'enragea un peu. Il reporta son attention sur la carte.

**Hiroshi** : Alors, vous avez juste à prendre le petit chemin qu'il y a ici. Vous devriez rencontrer un ou deux villages lors de votre périples. Ensuite, vous aurez à traverser les montagnes avant de vous rendre au château du roi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait kidnappé des personnes possédant des pouvoirs. Peut-être allez-vous trouver ce que vous chercher là-bas.

**Sakura** : Merci beaucoup Hiroshi de ton aide. Nous allons devoir partir maintenant, mais je n'oublierais jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Les deux jeunes magiciens prirent leurs choses et se dirigèrent vers le chemin qu'avec indiqué le villageois quelques minutes plus tôt. Sakura marchait tout en chantant. Shaolan la suivait derrière avec un air mi-absent. Il songeait à ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas été pris ici avec Sakura.

Sakura se retourna vers Shaolan. Elle fronçât un peu les sourcils en le regardant.

**Sakura** : Ça va?

Shaolan sortit de son état de torpeur. Il dévisagea Sakura puis ses yeux changèrent d'expressions.

**Shaolan** : Comment ça pourrait aller? Je suis pris ici alors que je pourrais être chez moi à m'entraîner. Mais non, il fallait que je sois pris avec une fille qui passe son temps à faire des gaffes.

Sakura le regarda bouche-bée. Elle senti des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais aussi une rage. Elle essaya de se contrôler. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle lui montre que ce qu'il lui disait l'affectait. Elle avala sa salive et prit un grand respire. Elle se retourna sans toujours rien dire et continua à marcher en ignorant les paroles blessantes qu'il venait dire.

Après plusieurs heures de marche sur le sentier plutôt calme, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter. Sakura alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Elle s'accota sur l'arbre derrière elle et laissa son esprit divagué.

**Sakura** : _Pourquoi toutes ses paroles me font tant de mal? Je devrais pourtant l'oublier, c'est clair que je ne représente plus rien dans sa vie maintenant. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de l'aimer, tout irait si bien._

Elle soupira et se leva pour aller rejoindre son compagnon de route. Elle lui fit un signe comme quoi il était temps de reprendre la marche. Le jeune homme se leva en faisant une grimace.

**Sakura** : Ça va? Ton dos te fais encore mal?

**Shaolan** : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? C'est arrivé hier soir je te signale.

**Sakura** : Énerves-toi pas. C'était juste une question.

**Shaolan** : J'ai de bonne raison de m'énerver tu sauras. Je suis pris ici avec une fille qui ne sait que faire des gaffes. Oui, juste des gaffes! D'abord, elle perd la confiance de ses cartes et ensuite, elle met ma vie en danger. Et moi, je suis obligé de t'aider. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça? Être pris dans un monde dangereux avec une cruche pareil.

Ça en était trop pour Sakura. Elle regardait toujours Shaolan en cachant tout le mal qu'il lui faisait en lui disant toutes ces méchancetés. Elle se retourna brusquement et commença à marcher lentement, feignant que tout allait bien. Elle accéléra le pas peu à peu. Une première larme roula sur sa joue et Sakura se mit à courir pour se cacher de Shaolan.

Elle s'enfonçait dans les bois sans trop regarder vers où elle se dirigeait.

**Sakura **: _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête parfois! Il n'est vraiment plus comme avant. Jamais il n'aurait dit ces choses auparavant, même lorsqu'il était mon ennemi. Et cette lueur noire dans ses yeux, je ne l'avais jamais vu._

Sakura s'arrêta de courir un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas suivit.

Shaolan était toujours debout et il ne bougeait plus. Tout allait vite dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il avait blessé Sakura avec ses paroles.

**Shaolan** : _Merde! Je suis vraiment stupide. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller lui dire ça? C'est sorti tout seul, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avait parlé. Maintenant, je peux dire adieu à elle. Elle va m'en vouloir pour un sacrer bout. J'ai l'impression que je fais tout de travers ces derniers temps._

Il décida d'aller la chercher sans grande conviction. Il se détestait pour tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il venait encore de la blesser. Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis le début n'était que la blessé. Shaolan senti une boule se former dans sa gorge.

**Shaolan** : Sakura, je ne veux pas te perdre…

Il suivit les traces de pas qu'il y avait dans le sol. Il vit bien vite la japonaise écroulée par terre. Il s'approcha de cette dernière. Elle détourna la tête pour regarder qui venait la voir. Son expression changea devant le visage de Shaolan

**Sakura** : Va-t-en! Je ne veux pas te voir.

**Shaolan** : Sakura. S'il te plaît.

**Sakura** : Va-t-en, j'ai dit! Je ne veux rien savoir de toi.

Elle restait là, sans bouger, étendue sur le sol. Shaolan pouvait la voir trembler sous ses sanglots. Il eut encore plus mal de la voir en cet état.

**Shaolan** : Écoute moi, je veux te parler.

**Sakura** : Pas moi. Alors dégage.

Les sanglots de Sakura augmentait à chaque fois que Shaolan parlait. Il voulait s'excuser, mais il doutait que cela change quelque chose à la situation. Elle avait tellement l'air de souffrir. Il restait là, figé de voir ainsi Sakura souffrir autant à cause de lui.

Sakura s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas bouger. Elle le regarda le visage défait par la douleur.

**Sakura** : Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit? Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas te voir. Va-t-en, VA-T-EN, VA-T-EN!

Elle lui tira des branches en même temps que ses dernières paroles pour le faire réagir. Shaolan baissa les yeux et parti laissant seule Sakura avec sa peine. Il s'éloigna le plus loin possible d'elle.

Le cœur de Shaolan s'était serré lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il ne supportait vraiment pas de lui avoir fait autant de mal. Il serra les dents et commença à frapper sur un arbre. Les larmes se mélangeaient à sa rage. Il frappait toujours sans se rendre compte qu'il se blessait en même temps.


	18. Conversations étranges

Encore une fois désolé pour le temps. Le prochain, j'espère le publier bientôt. Je commence à avoir un peu plus de temps. Pas tellement, mais juste assez pour me concentrer sur mes histoires.

**Marion-moune** : J'avoue que mon dernier chapitre était plutôt triste. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ce que j'écris!

**Jujublack** : Bah, c'est pas grave si tu viens juste de voir ma fic. Au moins, tu fais un effort pour la lire ;) Comme c'est pas encore le chapitre que tu attends, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain d'ici la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Toya rentra chez lui, découragé par sa journée. Son père l'attendait dans la cuisine.

**Fujitaka** : Ça va Toya? Tu m'as l'air plutôt maussade?

**Toya** : On peut dire que ça va…

Il n'avait pas tellement le goût de parler de tout ça. Il s'assit à la table et il se coucha sur celle-ci. Il savait que son père n'allait pas le laisser monter dans sa chambre sans quelques explications. Toya décida de prendre le taureau pars les cornes pour en finir au plus vite.

**Toya** : Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas prévenu que je ne venais pas souper. Lorsque je suis parti de chez Yukito, j'avais envi de prendre l'air.

**Fujitaka** : Est-ce que c'est réglé entre vous deux?

Toya leva les yeux vers son père. Devait-il y voir un sous-entendu dans sa question.

**Toya** : _Franchement, à quoi je pense. Mon père ne doit même pas songer à ça._

Il soupira et se recoucha.

**Toya** : On peut dire, oui.

**Fujitaka** : Mais, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu espérais.

**Toya** : humm.

**Fujitaka** : Écoute, ton ami est parfois un peu dans sa bulle. Donne lui du temps pour qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passe. Tu réussiras bien à lui parler un moment donné et je suis certain que cela sera pour le mieux.

Toya leva un sourcil. Son père avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'il pensait qu'il voulait dire.

**Toya** : Co…comment?

**Fujitaka** : Je suis ton père Toya. Ça fait longtemps que je vous voir agir toi et Tsukishiro.

**Toya** : J'aurais du me douter que tu le saurais un jour ou l'autre.

Son père sourit chaleureusement à Toya. Bien qu'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à annoncer la nouvelle à son père, il trouvait cela plutôt étrange d'avoir eu ce genre de conversation ce soir avec lui.

**Fujitaka** : Bon, je vais aller me coucher si je veux me réveiller de bonne heure demain matin.

**Toya** : Tu travailles demain? Pourtant, c'est dimanche.

**Fujitaka** : Non, je ne travaille pas. Je vais juste donner un coup de main à Mlle Mizuki au temple Tsukimine.

Toya regarda son père suspicieux mais le laissa partir. Décidément, cette journée n'avait rien d'une journée normale. Puis il sourit à l'idée que son père puisse aider Kaho.

Chez Yukito

Le jeune gardien regardais le ciel étoilé. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir la vérité sur toute l'histoire entourant Kaho. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la douce brise d'été venir lui caresser le visage. Il pensa à Toya.

**Yukito** : Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui? Ces derniers temps, je me sens vraiment bizarre en sa présence.

Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il se sentait seul ce soir. Il aurait voulu que son ami reste plus longtemps, mais il n'avait pas l'air de bien aller, même s'il prétendait le contraire. Il regarda la lune et senti son double qui lui adressait la parole.

**Yué** : Yukito, tu dois te concentrer sur tes vrais sentiments si un jour tu veux enlever ce sentiment d'oppression dans ta poitrine.

**Yukito** : Mes vrais sentiments? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

**Yué** : Ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu découvriras. Pour l'instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour toi.

Yukito resta surpris des paroles de son double. Yué? Ce faire du soucis?

**Yué** : Je sais que je suis normalement froid et distant, mais pourtant, la peine que tu as ressentit ce matin était si intense qu'elle a éveillé de vieux souvenir que je voulais oublier.

**Yukito** : Désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a fait aussi mal. C'est comme s'il m'avait trahi.

Yukito parti à rire à sa remarque.

**Yukito** : Comment aurait-il fait pour me trahir, il ne me doit rien. C'est normal qu'il soit avec des filles une fois de temps en temps.

Il avait plutôt l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même, mais cela ne marchait pas très bien.

**Yué** : Tu finiras bien par t'en rendre compte par toi-même. D'ici-là, fait attention à toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose que moi et que tu passes à côté du bonheur parce que tu n'as pas réalisé assez vite.

Yukito resta dehors. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été si gentil tout-à-coup avec lui.

Chez Eriol

Eriol revenais avec un plateau repas. Nakuru sauta immédiatement dessus pour assouvir sa faim faisant comme si il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la salle. Eriol émit un petit devant l'attitude de la gardienne.

**Nakuru** : Alors, tu te reposes bien? Tu sais, maintenant, on va pouvoir t'aider moi et Suppy.

Spinel Sun lui jeta un regard noir en entendant ce nom. Il ne dit pas un mot mais alla se poser sur l'épaule d'Eriol. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, mais présentement, il sentait que son maître n'allait pas vraiment.

Nakuru pris des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde et monta à sa chambre.

**Spinel Sun** : Tout va bien Eriol? Quelque chose semble te tracasser depuis tout à l'heure?

**Eriol** : Seulement un mauvais pressentiment.

**Spinel Sun** : Tu m'as l'air vraiment fatigué. De plus, tes pouvoirs ne sont pas rétablis, alors, tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça. Tu devrais te reposer.

**Eriol** : Merci de t'inquiéter Spinel, mais je vais bien. Et puis, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix de veiller à ce que toute la mission ce passe bien maintenant. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur.

**Spinel Sun** : Sauf que si tu continus à t'épuiser comme cela, tu ne pourras bientôt plus rien faire pour eux. Ce n'est pas mieux si tu mets ta vie en danger.

**Eriol** : Je te promet de faire plus attention dorénavant.

**Spinel Sun** : Je n'ai surtout pas le goût qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave. Et puis, si jamais tu perdais trop de pouvoir, tu ne pourrais peut-être même pas sauver ces deux âmes errantes dans l'autre monde.

Eriol sourit au petit animal.

**Spinel Sun** : Nous sommes là pour prendre soin de toi, moi et Nakuru. Et puis, cette autre fille doit bien venir elle aussi pour t'aider.

Eriol rougit au parole de son gardien. Il avait rarement des réactions de cette sorte.

**Spinel Sun** : Elle doit vraiment être spéciale. Tu crois que c'est la bonne, cette fois-ci?

**Eriol** : Je l'espère. Mais dans le fond, ai-je vraiment le goût de savoir? La vie est pleine de surprise et c'est très bien comme ça.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, à boire leur thé dans le silence réconfortant de la maison. Puis, Eriol ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur s'emballait. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans l'autre monde et il devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'Eriol se pencha au-dessus de sa fontaine, il aperçut Shaolan et Sakura.

**Sakura** : Ça va? Ton dos te fais encore mal?

**Shaolan** : Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? C'est arrivé hier soir je te signale.

**Sakura** : Énerves-toi pas. C'était juste une question.

**Shaolan** : J'ai de bonne raison de m'énerver tu sauras. Je suis pris ici avec une fille qui ne sait que faire des gaffes. Oui, juste des gaffes! D'abord, elle perd la confiance de ses cartes et ensuite, elle met ma vie en danger. Et moi, je suis obligé de t'aider. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça? Être pris dans un monde dangereux avec une cruche pareil.

Eriol se releva et soupirs de nouveau. Il se dirigea vers son balcon pour penser un peu.

**Eriol** : _Mon cher descendant, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas encore pris le dessus sur cet âme noire. Pourtant, le fait d'avoir revu Sakura aurait dû aider. Il doit y avoir de ces blessures si profonde qu'on ne crois ne jamais pouvoir pardonner à l'autre._

Il s'en voulait un peu de voir que sa mission ne marchait vraiment pas comme il l'avait prévu. Non seulement mettait-il leurs vies en danger, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à atteindre son objectif principal.

Il retourna vers sa fontaine pour voir comment la situation avait évolué. Sakura pleurait seule dans son coin ne voulant plus revoir Shaolan et celui-ci déversait toute sa frustration contre lui en s'entrainant.

**Eriol** : Je suis encore loin du but. Je crois que je vais peut-être devoir m'en mêler plus rapidement que prévu.

Il avait parlé à voix haute et Spinel Sun l'avait entendu.

**Spinel Sun** : Tu crois que tu es en état pour pouvoir les aider? Je n'ai pas le goût que tu retombe dans cet espèce de comas comme la dernière fois.

**Eriol** : Je sais, mais si ça continue comme ça, je n'aurais pas le choix d'intervenir si je ne veux pas que les choses s'aggravent. Cet esprit commence de plus en plus à prendre le contrôle sur Shaolan et l'amène à se détruire. Imagine le traumatisme de Sakura si elle le retrouve écroulé sous les blessures qu'il s'aura lui-même infligé.

**Spinel Sun** : Tu dois avoir raison, Eriol. Mais fait tout de même attention.


	19. Sentiment de culpabilité

Salut tout le monde.

Encore désolé de ne pas avoir publié avant. Je suis dans une période d'examen assez intense et tout ce que je fais, c'est étudier présentement. À partir de la semaine prochaine, ça va se calmer et je vais pouvoir me remettre à l'écriture autant que je le veux!

**Sarifa** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise.

**Juju black** : Je sais qu'il y avait beaucoup de transition… en fait, je ne n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour faire un chapitre sur un seul personnage. Et puis, tu vas en avoir un bout là de l'histoire entre Sakura et Shaolan. Je vais sûrement arrêter bientôt de parler de la vie à Tomoéda.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux péniblement. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait oublié pourquoi ses yeux lui semblaient si bouffis et énorme, pourquoi elle dormait seule dans le gazon et pourquoi avait si mal en dedans d'elle. Puis, les souvenirs de sa soirée refirent surface. 

**Sakura** : _Suis-je vraiment obligé de poursuivre ma mission avec lui? Il n'arrête pas de me dire des méchancetés et pendant ce temps-là, je n'arrive même pas à l'oublier. Je suis pathétique._

Shaolan était plus loin, toujours assis par terre près de l'arbre. Il n'avait plus bougé de là depuis qu'il avait terminer de se défouler. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, lorsque par réflexe un de ses doigts bougeaient, il pouvait ressentir la douleur, mais il ne bougeait pas.

Ses jointures étaient bleues et son sang avait séché. Il aurait voulu rager contre lui, pester, mais il n'en avait plus la force. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de rester planté là, à se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé le soir d'avoir. La seule douleur qu'il ressentait était la douleur lorsqu'il avait vu Sakura pleurer par terre par sa faute. Le monde aurait bien pu arrêter de tourner, cela n'aurait pas eu plus d'impact sur sa vie présentement.

Parfois, il bougeait la tête lorsqu'il entendait du bruit. Il voulait voir Sakura, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais il avait trop peur de s'approcher d'elle. Il guettait les mouvements en attendant, espérant la voir au loin.

Sakura était toujours couchée sur le sol. Elle ne voulait pas bouger de là. Au moins ici, elle avait la paix. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais son corps semblait s'être asséché. Elle écoutait les oiseaux chanter. Elle en voulait au monde entier d'être si heureux alors qu'elle était si triste.

Elle était bien décidé à rester là, sans bouger. Tant pis si sa mission échouait, elle n'avait plus la force de continuer comme ça. Elle ne voulait plus revoir ses amis, car elle savait qu'ils se feraient du soucis pour elle et qu'ils voudraient lui remonter le moral. Maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Elle entendis soudain un petit cris au loin. Elle n'y porta pas vraiment attention, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Puis elle entendis quelqu'un crier à l'aide. Elle se leva pour voir ce qui se passait.

Elle essayait de se diriger avec le son de la voix, mais elle ne voyait personne nul part. Elle écouta plus attentivement la provenance de la voix. Elle s'approcha du ravin et vit une personne suspendue dans le vide se retenant avec ses mains après une branche du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**Sakura** : Ne bougez pas! Je vais vous aider.

Sakura se pencha au dessus du précipice et tendis le bras pour que la personne puisse s'accrocher. Malheureusement, elle était encore trop haute. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de l'aider le plus vite possible.

Un craquement se fit entendre la branche descendit un peu, prête à céder à tout instant.

**Sakura** : _Vite Sakura, trouve quelque chose._

Elle enleva sa cape et la tendit à l'autre personne. Celle-ci put tant bien que mal s'accrocher au morceau de tissus que la magicienne lui tendait. D'une main, elle tenait le tissus et de l'autre elle s'accrochait encore désespérément à la branche.

Enfin, son autre main atteint la cape et elle s'y accrocha du mieux qu'elle put. Sakura tirait pour sortir la victime de ce ravin. Elle était à bout de force, mais elle puisait encore de l'énergie en elle pour secourir cet inconnue.

**Sakura** : _Allez, plus que quelques centimètres! Tu y est presque._

Elle sentait ses forces qui voulaient la quitter de plus en plus. Elle vit enfin une main s'agripper aux parois de la falaise. Puis, l'autre. Sakura accourue pour l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin. La personne réussi finalement à se tenir debout sur la terre ferme. Sakura soupira et sourit à la personne en face d'elle.

**Sakura** : Je suis vraiment soulagée de voir que vous vous en êtes sortie.

**Personne** : Je dois dire que vous avez beaucoup aidé.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant soulagés. Sakura senti alors ses jambes devenir molles. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir. Ses jambes fléchirent un peu et puis, elle perdit connaissance.

La personne pu la voir tituber un instant et puis, la jeune magicienne tomba vers le précipice à côté d'elle. La personne essaya d'attraper le bras de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais son effort fut vain. Sakura allait tomber.

**Personne** : SAKURA!

Plus loin, Shaolan était toujours dans un état amorphe. Il ne voulait toujours pas bouger et craignait un peu sa prochaine rencontre avec Sakura. Il avait fermé les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'il allait les rouvrir, il se retrouverait dans son lit et que toute cette aventure n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Un mystérieux silence s'abattit sur la forêt. Shaolan ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, plus rien ne bougeait ni ne faisait de bruit. Et puis, il entendu un cri au loin. Il reconnu le nom tout de suite.

**Shaolan** : Sakura!

Il se leva immédiatement et parti à courir dans la direction de la voix. Il ne pensait plus à ses blessures et il ne les sentait plus. Il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, souhaitant pouvoir se rappeler où il avait laissé Sakura la veille.

Sakura tombait maintenant dans le ravin. La personne avait à peine eu le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher. Voyant la maîtresse des cartes courant à sa perte, la personne se transforma en un magnifique oiseau aux plumes argentés. L'oiseau fonça vers le bas de la falaise afin de rattraper Sakura dans sa chute.

La jeune fille atterri saine et sauve sur le dos de l'animal. Lorsqu'il la senti sur lui, il fit une montée pour la reposer sur la terre ferme, à l'endroit où elle était la nuit dernière.

Shaolan arriva enfin à l'endroit où il avait laissé Sakura la veille, mais il ne pouvait la voir nul part. Il savait qu'elle ne devait pas être loin, il avait vu sa cape par terre. C'est alors que l'oiseau apparu devant ses yeux. L'immense animal atterri à ses côtés et lui fît signe de regarder sur son dos. Shaolan se précipita vers l'animal lorsqu'il aperçût la jeune fille sans connaissance. Il la descendit doucement, la serrant dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur de la perdre à nouveau.

L'oiseau se transforma en une femme. Elle regarda Shaolan faire avec attention, guettant chaque geste et mettant en doute ses actions. Mais lorsqu'elle vît la façon qu'avait Shaolan de serrer la magicienne, ses yeux se radoucirent.

**Fly : **Fait bien attention à elle. Elle est très courageuse, mais elle peut parfois mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime. Prend bien soin de ma maîtresse.

Et la femme se transforma en carte de Sakura et alla ensuite se loger avec les autres dans la poche de sa maîtresse.

Shaolan serrait toujours Sakura dans ses bras. Il la déposa par terre délicatement et lui caressa les cheveux. Sa main descendit lentement vers sa joue. Son regard se porta sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il remarqua alors les yeux bouffis de Sakura. Il senti son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

Il prépara un feu et monta le campement. C'était insensé de repartir aujourd'hui avec ce qui venait d'arriver à Sakura. Il prépara de la nourriture et mangea silencieusement tout en gardant les yeux sur la jeune fille qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Il se faisait tard et la jeune fille avait à peine bougé. Shaolan se sentait désemparé, ne sachant plus comment agir avec Sakura. Il soupira et s'éloigna un peu, mais pas trop afin de pouvoir toujours garder un œil sur la magicienne. Il se rassit et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Sakura remua un peu. Shaolan leva la tête afin de regarder dans la direction de la jeune fille qu'il surveillait depuis plusieurs heures. Elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Il s'approcha doucement et déposa de la nourriture à côté de la magicienne, puis, il retourna s'asseoir où il était pour ne pas déranger Sakura et toujours pouvoir avoir une vue sur elle.

Sakura n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Elle resta un moment les yeux fermés, sentant la douce chaleur rassurante du feu sur son visage. Elle essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, mais elle avait un trou de mémoire lorsqu'elle voulait se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle ai fait monter la personne en sûreté.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva tranquillement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. C'était maintenant le soir et le campement était déjà monté.

**Sakura** : _Je n'ai quand même pas pu faire ça toute seule… je ne me rappelle vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Comment aurais-je pu monter mon campement sans m'en souvenir?_

Elle remarqua la nourriture posée près d'elle. Elle regarda dans les alentours, scrutant la forêt du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle distingua une silhouette assise près d'un arbre. Elle plissa les yeux pour bien voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle croisa le regard de Shaolan.

Shaolan se sentait observé. Il leva les yeux en direction du campement et vit deux yeux émeraudes le fixer. Il les regarda un instant, l'émeraude avait perdu de sa couleur. L'émeraude était maintenant terne. Shaolan baissa les yeux sentant la culpabilité monter en lui.

Les yeux couleurs chocolats planté dans les siens. Sakura se souvenait encore du frisson qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait vu ses deux grands yeux tristes la regarder. Il regardait maintenant par terre. Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste lorsqu'elle regardait le jeune homme. Pourtant, elle lui en voulait toujours, refusant ainsi de s'exposer à d'éventuelles blessures causées par des paroles déplaisantes comme celle de la veille.

Elle se leva et se prépara quelque chose à manger. Shaolan n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. L'espace d'un instant, Sakura voulut l'inviter à se joindre à elle, mais elle se ravisa aussitôt. Si jamais il recommençait à l'insulter, elle n'aurait plus la force nécessaire pour compléter sa mission.

Elle se dirigea vers l'abri et se prépara à se coucher. Elle retira les cartes de sa poche et remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Ce n'était plus la même carte sur le dessus de son paquet.

**Sakura** : Tiens, comme c'est drôle, on dirait que j'ai une carte de plus… Mais c'est bien une carte! Alors, cette personne était nul autre que Fly? Ouf, contente que j'ai pu la sauver. Ça doit être Shaolan qui a construit cet abris de fortune. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a. Parfois, il est si gentil et d'autres, si méchant. Et tout à l'heure, cette tristesse ma vraiment touchée.

Elle s'étendit en soupirant. Elle fixa la lente danse du feu avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Shaolan se leva et changea de place parce qu'il voulait mieux voir Sakura. Il ne s'approcha pas trop du campement pour laisser un peu d'espace pour la jeune fille. Il ne voulait surtout pas la déstabiliser. Il se sentait toujours coupable pour ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il accumulait une rage contre lui de plus en plus intense au fond de lui. S'il avait pu, il aurait crié et pleuré son mal d'être, mais un Li se devait de cacher ces émotions-là. Il devait se contrôler.

Toute la nuit, il resta là sans bouger à veiller sur la pauvre petite Sakura. Pendant se temps, un bien drôle d'ange les regardait faire avant de se décider à intervenir.


	20. L'aveu

Bon, enfin de retour après une session de révision assez intense. Est-ce que ça a donné du bon? Bof, pas dans tous mes cours, mais c'est pas grave! Mon prochain chapitre devrait être mis en ligne au plus tard demain!

**Tite diablesse** : Merci d'apprécier autant ma fic. Les relations entre Sakura et Shaolan vont évoluer beaucoup au cours des prochains chapitres. J'espère que tu aimeras.

**Sarifa** : Bon, pour savoir ce que le fameux ange va faire, va falloir que tu patientes un tout petit peu… mais pas très longtemps puisque je devrais mettre la suite très bientôt!

**Archangel.gaia : **Bon, alors, premièrement, oui, Fujitaka risque de finir avec Kaho. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je le sens bien ce couple. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la relation entre Toya et Yukito, tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre. Finalement, pour ce qui est de Sakura, tu sais qu'elle est un peu trop naïve et elle ne voit pas toujours ce qui l'entoure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle devrait ouvrir les yeux bientôt et réaliser ce qui se passe!

**Marion-moune :** Je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise!

**Juju black :** Les réconciliations s'en viennent oui, mais pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que mon autre chapitre te plaira et on verra encore Shao et Sakura dans le prochain chapitre qui va être mis en ligne au plus tard demain!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Toya et Yukito travaillaient ensemble dans une confiserie. Yukito repensait encore aux paroles que Yué lui avait dit la nuit dernière.

Flash Back -----

**Yué** : Yukito, tu dois te concentrer sur tes vrais sentiments si un jour tu veux enlever ce sentiment d'oppression dans ta poitrine.

**Yukito** : Mes vrais sentiments? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

**Yué** : Ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu découvriras. Pour l'instant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour toi.

Fin du Flash Back -----

**Yukito** : _Je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

Yukito resta là un moment à regarder par la fenêtre et repenser à la signification de ces paroles. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

**Toya** : Yuki… YUKI?

**Yukito** : Euh, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Toya?

**Toya** : Il y a un client qui attend.

**Yukito** : Oh. Désolé, que puis-je faire pour vous aider?

Toya regarda son ami surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Yukito dans cet état. Que ce passait-il donc avec lui? Le client sorti de la confiserie et Toya s'approcha de son ami.

**Toya** : Ça va? Tu m'as l'air assez pensif depuis ce matin. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Yukito le regarda avec un immense sourire.

**Yukito** : Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien.

Et le jeune retourna à ses occupations.

**Yukito** : _Toya est vraiment gentil de s'inquiéter comme ça pour moi. C'est vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir… peut-être même plus._

Yukito rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Toya le regarda faire en se demandant ce qui pouvait tant troubler son ami. Yukito se secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

**Yukito** :_ Voyons, pourquoi je pense à ça moi. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt joli pour un gars, mais franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je penserais à lui pour autre chose qu'un ami._

Il continua de faire ses tâches tout en se questionnant sur sa relation avec Toya. Il ne vît pas la journée passée, tant et si bien que son ami du venir le voir pour lui dire que la journée était terminée.

**Toya** : Tu es certain que tu vas bien, Yuki? C'est la première fois que je te vois si absorbé par ton travail.

**Yukito** : Cesse de t'inquiéter. Je vais bien. Tu viens toujours chez moi pour réviser?

**Toya** : Si, à moins que ça te dérange?

**Yukito** : Non, pas du tout.

Et les deux garçons se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la demeure du jeune homme troublé. L'atmosphère était pesante pour le garçon à la chevelure ébène. Il voyait son meilleur ami en profonde réflexion et il aurait tant voulu qu'il se confie à lui. Cependant, Yukito ne semblait pas vouloir parler de ce qui le tracassait tant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Yukito. Les yeux argents se posèrent sur la porte. Déjà arrivé et il n'avait même pas réussit à mettre toutes ses idées au clair. Il haussa les épaules et débarras la porte.

Les deux garçons entrèrent sans dire un mot dans la demeure. Yukito se dirigea vers sa chambre suivit de près par Toya. Ils allaient pouvoir passer environ deux heure à réviser et faire leurs travaux d'été avant d'aller souper. Les travaux de maîtrise était plutôt long à compléter et ardu, les deux jeunes hommes s'entraidaient beaucoup pour les faire.

Yukito s'affala sur le lit. Toya s'assit sur la chaise près du secrétaire et regarda celui qui faisait battre son cœur pendant un moment. Il était si beau comme ça, les yeux fermés et l'air si paisible. Toya aurait voulu s'en approcher pour caresser sa peau, mais il se retint. Son ami n'apprécierais sûrement pas ce geste plutôt intime.

**Yukito** : Bon, on va devoir commencer si on veut terminer un jour! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir fini cette recherche. Après, on va enfin pouvoir travailler comme médecin.

**Toya** : Juste une autre petite année. Alors, on s'y met à cette recherche?

Yukito sourit à son ami en signe de réponse. Les deux compagnons ouvrirent leurs livres et commencèrent leur travaux.

Yukito regarda son cadran. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux. Ça faisait déjà deux heure et demi qu'ils travaillaient sans relâche. Le jeune homme se leva pour s'étirer un peu.

**Yukito** : Je crois que je vais me faire quelque chose à manger. Dit, Toya, ton père ne t'attendait pas pour 7h?

**Toya** : Bah, c'était juste pour souper. Mais je serais peut-être mieux de retourner souper chez moi.

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna un instant vers son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Toya** : On se revoit demain? J'espère que tu iras mieux à ce moment. Prend bien soin de toi.

Yukito se senti bizarre lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles. Il regarda son ami se retourner et se diriger lentement vers la porte. Quelque chose criait en lui de l'arrêter. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il courut vers la porte. Juste avant que Toya ne ferme la porte, la forme d'emprunt du gardien lunaire le retint en tirant sur la manche du garçon à la chevelure ébène.

Yukito resta sans bouger, contemplant sa main et le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait. Le temps s'était figé pour lui. N'osant pas relever les yeux vers son ami, il resta comme ça, serrant un peu plus la manche de son ami sous l'effet de la nervosité.

**Toya** : Qu'y a-t-il Yukito?

Les yeux argentés fixèrent difficilement ceux devant lui. Ils se remirent vite à fixer la manche du garçon. Le jeune homme du faire un effort surhumain pour réussir à prononcer quelques mots.

**Yukito** : Vu l'heure… ça te dit de rester à souper ici?

**Toya** : Mais ça me ferais plaisir. Je vais appeler mon père et après, je vais t'aider avec la cuisine.

Le sourire de Toya était chaud. Yukito senti des papillons apparaître dans son estomac.

Le maître des lieux alla vers la cuisine, confus par tout ce qui venait de ce passer.

**Yukito** : _Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressent le besoin de le sentir près de moi. Quand je l'ai vu partir, je me suis senti si triste. Inconsciemment, je l'ai retenu de partir. Je n'avais jamais fait ça. Et cette nervosité que je ressent maintenant lorsque je suis près de lui… Franchement, c'est juste un ami!_

Il soupira découragé. Son ami entra à ce moment dans la cuisine. Il remarqua l'air abattu sur ce visage fin qu'il aimait. Il senti son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait troubler à ce point son meilleur ami.

**Toya** : Ça va Yukito? Tu m'en parlerais si quelque chose n'allait pas, hein?

**Yukito** : Bien sûr que je t'en parlerais. J'essaie seulement de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées.

Toya le regarda un peu perplexe mais ne dit pas un mot. Il alla l'aider à faire le souper et changea le sujet de conversation.

**Toya** : Mon père n'était pas à la maison. Ça a plutôt bien adonné que tu m'invites, je n'avais pas le goût de rester seul à la maison. C'est rendu calme sans Godzilla. Et papa dois être avec Kaho ce soir.

**Yukito** : Kaho?

Toya sourit à son ami.

**Toya** : Oui, je crois qu'il l'apprécie beaucoup. Comme quoi toute cette histoire aura eu du bon. Et ce, même si je t'ai blessé.

Ses yeux bruns exprimaient le regret et la douleur. Il fixait son ami dans un geste silencieux, voulant s'excuser encore une fois pour le mal qu'il lui avait causé. Yukito se retourna vivement vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

**Yukito** : Toya, arrête! Ce n'est pas comme si tu me devais quelque chose. Nous ne sommes qu'ami après tout.

Il ne sut pourquoi, mais ses dernières paroles lui avaient causé une immense tristesse. Il retourna à ses légumes, les coupant sans vigueur. Toya l'observa un moment et se concentra à nouveau sur ses chaudrons.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à monter la table pour le repas. En revenant dans la cuisine, Yukito s'empêtra dans le tapis et tomba dans les bras de Toya qui s'en allait vers la salle à manger, des ustensiles plein les mains. Le beau brun lâcha immédiatement la coutellerie pour rattraper le jeune homme.

Yukito était maintenant dans les bras de Toya. Il senti son cœur s'emballer. Il leva les yeux vers son sauveur et senti le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se défie rapidement de l'étreinte du jeune homme, cachant ainsi la belle couleur pivoine qui commençait à contaminer ses joues normalement laiteuse.

**Toya** : Tout va bien?

**Yukito : **Oui, je n'ai rien. Ne t'inquiète pas!

Il se retourna enfin pour regarder Toya. Son regard était si doux. Les papillons étaient maintenant de retour dans son estomac. Toya s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue de Yukito.

**Toya** : Je suis content. Je ne voudrait surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Yukito frissonna au contact de la main de son ami. Elle était chaude et douce. Se contact faisait grimper en lui le nombre de papillons qui volaient librement dans son ventre. Il comprit alors ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

**Yukito** : _Je l'aime. Oui, c'est ça, je l'aime. Voilà pourquoi je ressent toutes ses émotions bizarre depuis tout à l'heure et pourquoi j'ai été si blessé de le voir avec Kaho. Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense lui._

Il leva les yeux désespérés vers Toya, cherchant à avoir une réponse à la question qu'il n'osait pas formuler. Les deux regards se croisèrent, le temps se figea. On pouvait lire la douceur et l'amour dans cet échange silencieux.

Toya brisa l'échange et se risqua à s'approcher du jeune homme frêle. Yukito ferma les yeux à son tour et approcha son visage de celui du brun. Toya voyant la réaction du garçon devant lui ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Il franchi les derniers centimètres qui le séparait de la bouche de son amant.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent enfin, mais leur regards ne se quittaient plus.

**Toya** : J'attend ce moment depuis si longtemps. Je n'avais jamais espéré que cela ce produise pour vrai. J'avais perdu espoir.

**Yukito** : J'aurais du réaliser plus tôt ce que je ressentait pour toi. Mais je n'aurais pas pus rêver à mieux!

Les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent à nouveau.


	21. Perdus

Bon, comme promis, j'ai mis la suite le plus rapidement que j'ai pus. Faut bien que je prenne le temps de l'écrire ce chapitre avant de pouvoir le publier. Pour une fois que je ne vous fait pas trop attendre! '

**Sarifa** : Oui, il était temps que ces deux-là ce disent qu'ils s'aiment.

**Tite diablesse** : Et oui, ces deux-là pourront enfin être heureux. Et pour les deux autres, ça va venir aussi, ne t'inquiète pas!

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Un magnifique ciel bleu s'offrait à elle. Elle s'étira puis se leva. Lorsque Shaolan la vit se réveiller, il commença à ranger le matériel pour être prêt à partir le plus vite possible.

Les deux jeunes gens ne s'adressaient toujours que de petits regards timides et confus, chacun ne sachant plus comment agir avec l'autre. Ils faisaient tous les deux leurs petites affaires de leur côté.

Sakura regarda un peu autour d'elle. Ses pouvoirs étant restés intacts, elle avait senti une étrange présence, comme si elle connaissait cet aura. Pourtant, elle ne vit personne dans les environs.

Shaolan la regarda faire et regarda un peu dans la même direction que Sakura. Ne voyant rien, il haussa les épaules et continua se qu'il était en train de faire. Son âme noir drainait de plus en plus ses pouvoirs magiques et il n'avait pas ressenti cette aura familière. Sakura regarda l'héritier de la famille Li pour voir s'il avait bien ressenti la même chose qu'elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'affairait toujours à ses choses, elle laissa tomber en se disant qu'elle avait sûrement imaginé cette présence.

Caché dans son arbre, l'étranger observait toujours les deux jeunes magiciens. Il se demandait encore s'il devait intervenir ou non. Son regard bienveillant se posait toujours sur les deux jeunes gens qu'il contemplait avec un léger sourire.

Une fois toutes les choses emballées, les deux aventuriers purent enfin reprendre la route vers de nouvelles épreuves. La route était longue, mais Sakura se devait de remplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Elle regarda l'immensité bleu au dessus de sa tête en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer à Tomoéda. Elle s'ennuyait terriblement de ses amis, surtout qu'ici, elle n'avait personne à qui vraiment parler.

Ils arrêtèrent à une intersection. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent ne sachant plus trop de quel côté aller.

**Sakura** : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

**Shaolan** : Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.

Sakura leva les yeux vers le ciel, exaspérée. Elle se concentra afin de trouver une solution rapidement. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et sorti la carte que lui avait donné Woody. Elle la déplia soigneusement et regarda avec attention l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

**Sakura** : C'est bizarre, mais je ne vois pas de croisement de route nulle part sur la carte.

**Shaolan** : Donne-moi ça!

Il regarda attentivement la carte et surpris, il en vint à la même conclusion que sa coéquipière.

**Shaolan** : Bon, alors, de quel côté choisis-tu d'aller?

Sakura scruta les deux chemins. Ils semblaient plutôt semblables. Elle allait devoir tirer à la courte paille afin de décider de quel côté ils devaient continuer leur route.

**Sakura** : On va prendre celui de droite.

**Shaolan** : Tu dois savoir où tu t'en vas.

**Sakura** : _Absolument pas, mais si je te le dit, tu vas te fâcher après moi._

Sakura ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière pensée. Elle n'avait aucune idée où aller et ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment.

Les deux aventuriers s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Les fourrages se faisaient de plus en plus épais. Un certain sentiment d'insécurité commençait à s'infiltrer en eux. Ils ne disaient rien, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

Les deux jeunes commençaient de plus en plus à être nerveux. Un bruit dans les fourrés attira leur attention. Ils s'approchèrent de la source du bruit avec précaution. Ils étaient de plus en plus nerveux. Un petit son de reniflement parvint à leurs oreilles. Sakura s'approcha alors un peu plus pour voir à son grand étonnement un petit garçon assit par terre.

**Sakura** : Est-ce que ça va?

Le petit leva les yeux vers la douce voix réconfortante. Les yeux pleins d'eau, il fixait toujours cette étrangère devant lui.

**Garçon** : Je suis perdu. Je ne retrouve plus mon chemin.

**Sakura** : Tu veux venir avec nous. Peut-être tu pourras retrouver ton chemin en marchant avec moi et mon ami.

Le petit garçon approuva de la tête. Il se leva et pris la main de la jeune fille pour se sentir plus en sécurité. Sakura sourit à l'enfant et reprit le chemin. Quelque chose d'étrange émanait du petit, mais elle n'était pas capable de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Après une heure de marche, ils n'avaient toujours aperçut aucun signe de vie dans les environs. Bien vite, Sakura et Shaolan reconnurent leur point de départ.

**Shaolan** : Mince, on est bien barré maintenant. Nous voilà encore une fois au point de départ.

**Sakura** : Je crois que nous sommes perdu nous aussi.

Elle regarda dans les environs. Ils n'allaient quand même pas essayer de prendre l'autre chemin… Des plans pour qu'ils se retrouvent encore une fois au point de départ encore plus exténués qu'au début. C'est alors que la réponse à leur question apparut claire à Sakura.

**Sakura** : Mais oui, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?

Elle s'approcha du petit garçon et s'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

**Sakura** : Dis-moi, ne serais-tu pas Maze?

Une lumière rose entoura le petit homme. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sakura.

**Maze** : Merci beaucoup. Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé mon chemin.

Il se retransforma en carte et alla se loger dans la main de la maîtresse des cartes.

**Shaolan** : Bon, on va enfin pouvoir continuer notre route maintenant.

Il n'y avait maintenant devant qu'un seul chemin que les deux empruntèrent sans se faire prier. Perché du haut de son arbre, l'ange sourit à lui-même.

**Ange** : Tu en as encore attrapée une. Je vois que tu débrouille mieux que je ne le pensait.

Le soleil était en descente constante dans le ciel. Bientôt, les deux coéquipiers seraient obligés de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils avaient parcouru plusieurs kilomètres dans la journée, et pourtant, ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé d'âme qui vive, mis à part de Maze.

À nouveau, un sentiment d'insécurité envahi Sakura. Ce n'était pas normal, tout était beaucoup trop calme. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit de son angoisse à Shaolan, trois monstres firent leur apparition devant eux.

Le premier était habillé d'une armure et on ne pouvait voir que ses yeux qui luisait sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Le deuxième était plutôt hideux avec une expression de haine sur le visage. Le troisième était une copie conforme du deuxième. Celui en armure cria quelque chose au deux autres et ils s'avancèrent vers les deux jeunes.

Sakura était totalement terrorisée alors qu'un monstre s'approchait d'elle. Shaolan vint s'interposer. Il attaqua l'intrus avec son épée. Il lui entailla facilement le bras avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle était toujours pétrifiée et essayait de dire quelque chose à Shaolan. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa bouche.

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir ce qui faisait si peur à la magicienne. Le monstre venait pour l'attaquer. Shaolan para facilement son coup et riposta immédiatement. Il feinta le monstre et il continua son assaut contre lui.

Il ne vit pas les autres monstres s'approcher de Sakura. Elle poussa un cris d'horreur lorsqu'elle se senti agrippée par les bras. Les deux bêtes la prirent et l'entraînèrent dans la forêt. Sakura perdit connaissance à ce moment.

Shaolan se retourna au cris de la jeune fille. Il découvrir avec horreur les deux autres comparses de son adversaire en train d'enlever la belle. Sentant la fureur monter en lui, il n'eut aucune difficulté à achever son opposant. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour rejoindre Sakura, il ne pouvait plus la voir nulle part. Ces choses étaient parties avec elle et maintenant il ne savait plus où la fleur de cerisier se trouvait.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce que Shaolan pouvait penser, Sakura n'était pas en danger. Quelqu'un veillait sur elle du haut des airs. Au moindre geste violent envers Sakura, il n'hésiterais pas à pulvériser ces deux êtres.

Shaolan était très inquiet. Il parti immédiatement à la recherche de Sakura à travers le bois. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus faible et il n'allait plus pouvoir continuer sa course effrénée dans les fourrées.

**Shaolan** : Je vais devoir partir à sa recherche demain matin. Dieu faîtes qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'ici-là.

Il capitula et monta un campement vite fait pour passer la nuit. Le sommeil lui venait difficilement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette pauvre Sakura prisonnière des deux monstres.

Sakura frissonna en se réveillant. Elle était enfermée seule dans une pièce sombre. Un mince filet de lumière lui parvenait d'un trou entre les briques d'un des murs de sa cellule. La frayeur s'installa à nouveau en elle.

**Sakura** : _Mais que me veulent-ils? Pourquoi ils me gardent prisonnière ici? Pourvut qu'il n'arrive rien. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper._

Elle fixa le mur devant elle. Voyant la lumière qui s'infiltrait à travers les briques. Elle pris un élan et fonça vers le mur. S'il y avait bien une faille dans celui-ci, elle allait sûrement réussir à le faire tomber. Son épaule entra douloureusement en contact avec la brique. Seule la brique fissurée tomba sur le sol, le reste du mur ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Sakura s'effondra sur le sol, une douleur intense dans son épaule. Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'elle allait réussir à s'échapper. Elle devait s'y faire, elle devrait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'une âme secourable vienne la sortir de ce pétrin.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, pleurant silencieusement. Elle était maintenant vraiment terrorisée par ce qui lui arrivait.


	22. L'ange

C'est encore moi! Ça paraît que j'ai du temps libre maintenant, hein?

Bon, première annonce : J'ai décidé d'arrêter d'alterner entre les deux mondes. Je n'ai plus vraiment rien à dire sur Tomoéda.

Deuxième annonce : Aucune relation entre Shaolan et Sakura dans ce chapitre. Cependant, vous serez heureux d'apprendre que je vais enfin révéler l'identité de l'ange.

**Marion-moune** : À ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi enthousiasme! Et bien, ça me fais réellement plaisir de voir ça!

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Sakura était enfermée dans la pièce sombre. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps, mais ça faisait trop longtemps à son goût. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration. Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'elle pouvait être abandonnée, seule dans cette endroit sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il fallait que quelqu'un la trouve.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de la petite maison où était détenue Sakura. Les ailes disparurent et il s'approcha de l'entrée. Les deux monstres étaient partis depuis un moment. C'était le moment d'agir et de sauver la belle des griffes de ses agresseurs. Lorsqu'il mis la main sur la poignée, il arrêta son geste.

**Ange** : _Hum, c'est peut-être mieux que j'attende finalement… il ne faudrait quand même pas que j'altère le cours de la mission._

Sakura était toujours effrayée dans la pièce. Quelques fois, elle essayait de regarder dehors pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'elle se retournait vers la pièce, elle ne voyait plus rien à cause de la noirceur pendant plusieurs minutes. Et ça l'effrayait encore plus.

Son esprit commençait à s'agiter. Bien que ses yeux s'habituait à la noirceur, il y avait peut-être d'autres choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Oui, il y avait sûrement quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce avec elle. Elle pouvait sentir de fins mouvement d'air à ses côtés.

Elle regarda nerveusement de tous les côtés. Elle pouvait voir des mouvements à ses côtés. Elle ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien quelque chose qui bougeait à sa droite. Ce n'était pas seulement l'effet de la lumière.

**Sakura** : Y… Y a-t-il quelqu'un? Répondez!

Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Pourtant, à mesure que les yeux de Sakura s'habituaient à la noirceur, elle pouvait distingué quelque chose à côté d'elle.

**Sakura** : _Et si c'était une sorte de revenant? Ils ont du kidnapper beaucoup de personnes avant moi et les tuer._

Elle retint un cri à sa dernière pensée. Elle était encore plus terrorisée maintenant. Elle devait se changer les idées. Elle se mis à chanter pour faire passer sa peur. Pourtant, son cerveau focusait de plus en plus sur l'éventuel mort dans la pièce.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle voyait maintenant des centaines de squelettes éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Comment avait-elle pu les manquer avant? Ils étaient si apparents.

La magicienne essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Peine perdu, elle était maintenant au bord de la crise d'hyperventillation. Elle voyait tous ces squelettes qui semblaient vouloir s'approcher d'elle. Elle paniquait de plus en plus.

Elle rapprocha ses genoux près d'elle et se mis à pleuré silencieusement.

**Sakura** : _Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. J'ai vraiment peur. S'il-vous-plaît, faites que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. _

Elle pouvait clairement voir un squelette bouger à présent. Elle en était certaine, il s'approchait d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et lâcha un petit cri strident. Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle cria encore plus fort.

Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il l'avait touché. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec horreur. Il s'agissait du paquet d'os qui était tout juste à côté d'elle. Elle se leva d'un bon pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Pourtant, une main la tenait fermement pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

**Squelette** : Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur. Tu sais, ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute.

Sakura regarda le mort surprise. Pourquoi c'était de sa faute si elle avait peur?

**Squelette** : Tu n'as toujours pas changé Sakura, malgré tout ce temps.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Elle sauta dans les bras du squelette.

**Sakura** : Je suis si contente de te voir Illusion. Si j'avais sût qu'il s'agissait de toi!

Elle pleurait maintenant de joie d'avoir quelque chose de rassurant près d'elle. Une fine lumière émana de son compagnon et il alla se loger avec les autres cartes, bien en sécurité dans sa poche.

Elle relaxa un moment, se surprenant même à dormir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle entendit des sons provenants de la pièce d'à côté. Ça y est, ses agresseurs étaient de retour. La peur se fraya de nouveau un chemin dans son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un observait la scène de très près, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Il entendait ce que les deux bêtes disaient et il pouvait comprendre leur langue. Lorsqu'il les entendit parler de comment apprêter l'humain pour souper, ça en fût trop pour lui.

Il défonça la porte d'un grand coup et lança quelques balles de feu sur les monstres. Avant que ceux-ci n'aient eu le temps de réagir, ils étaient projeté sur le mur. Ils perdirent connaissance tout les deux.

Sakura avait entendu un énorme fracas dans l'autre pièce. Instinctivement, elle s'était réfugiée dans le coin le plus sombre de sa cellule afin de ne pas être repérée. La porte s'ouvrit. La magicienne regarda qui venait dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage, caché derrière une cape, mais elle était certaine qu'elle avait déjà vu cette silhouette à quelque part.

La personne s'approcha de Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille ne protesta pas, voyant enfin une opportunité de s'échapper de ce cachot. Il l'a transporta à l'extérieur. Des ailes apparurent sur son dos et il prit son envol. La fille s'accrocha alors encore plus fort à son sauveteur.

Ils se posèrent quelques mètres plus loin, en sûreté loin des autres êtres qui voudraient les attaquer. Sakura posa les pieds sur la terre ferme enfin rassurée d'être loin de toutes ces épreuves. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de son sauveteur. Il avait toujours le visage caché. Délicatement, elle prit le capuchon et l'enleva pour pouvoir voir qui l'avait si courageusement secouru.

Surprise, elle approcha sa main près de sa bouche. Elle était vraiment étonnée de voir qui il était vraiment. Elle voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle était encore trop stupéfaite. Elle approcha sa main du visage de son sauveteur et lui caressa la joue.

**Sakura** : Merci.

Ce fût le seul mot qu'elle réussit à dire. (N.A. J'en écrit jamais d'habitude… mais c'est vraiment amusant de vous faire attendre avant de dire qui était cet ange)

**Ange** : Mais de rien, Sakura. Jamais je n'aurais permis qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

**Sakura** : Es-tu ici depuis longtemps?

**Ange** : Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir tout ce qui se passe par ici.

Sakura lui sourit. Elle respira enfin, soulagée d'avoir un peu d'aide dorénavant.

**Sakura** : Vas-tu rester pour bien longtemps, Eriol?

Le magicien regarda intensément la jeune fille. Il devait lui annoncer la vraie raison de sa venue.

**Eriol** : Non, je ne suis venu ici que pour une seule chose.

Sakura baisa les yeux un peu déçue. Finalement, l'aide extérieur allait se faire attendre. Elle releva la tête en souriant, se demandant pourquoi il était venu jusqu'à elle.

**Sakura** : Bon, et bien, si tu me la disait, la raison de ta venue?

**Eriol** : Oui, tu as bien raison. Je vais faire vite. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué et j'espère que tu me comprendras.

**Sakura** : Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe.

Eriol fit un signe à Sakura de s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Dès que les deux furent confortablement installés, il commença à parler.

**Eriol** : Et bien, pour tout commencé, disons qu'il y avait une raison spéciale à ce que je t'envoie seule en mission. Contrairement à ce que j'ai dit précédemment, tes gardiens auraient très bien pu t'accompagner dans cette mission. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui était prévu originellement. Mais les choses ont bien changé depuis les dernières années. Après que toi et Shaolan vous vous soyez séparé, il a commencé à développer une haine en lui. Il rageait tout le temps et c'était très dur pour sa famille de le voir se détruire ainsi.

La réincarnation de Clow Read s'arrêta un instant. Sakura avait baisé les yeux lorsqu'il s'était mis à parler de leurs rupture à elle et à Shaolan. Il s'assura que la jeune fille allait bien avant de continuer son histoire.

**Eriol** : J'ai beaucoup parlé avec la mère de Shaolan. C'est d'ailleurs avec elle que j'ai monté cette mission. C'était clair pour nous que tu avais un lien direct avec ce mal qui rongeait Shaolan. Je ne t'accuse de rien en se moment, mais il s'est mis à ce comporter comme cela tout juste après être revenu du Japon. Peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste entre vous deux.

Sakura joua avec ses doigts nerveusement. Elle voulait tout lui dire, mais serait-elle capable de retenir toutes ses larmes? Elle prit une respiration et s'y risqua quand même.

**Sakura** : Bien, en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a pus se passer. La journée d'avant, il avait été si gentil. Et puis tout d'un coup, il me rejette et me dit d'arrêter de faire semblant que je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris se qu'il s'était passé à ce moment.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Eriol la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle se laissa bercer tout doucement au son de sa voix. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler.

**Eriol** : Je vais continuer mon histoire.

Sakura fit un léger signe d'approbation.

**Eriol** : Sans trop qu'on sache comment, cette partie noire a commencé à prendre le contrôle sur lui. Nous devons agir rapidement pour effacer cette haine de son esprit. La seule solution envisageable était qu'il se retrouve avec toi assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre une croix sur sa souffrance.

**Sakura** : Que ce serait-il passé si vous n'aviez pas fais ça?

**Eriol** : Et bien, lentement il aurait laissé ce côté noir prendre le dessus sur lui. Il aurait détruit son environnement pour finalement finir par se tuer.

Eriol baisa les yeux. Sakura laissa échapper un petit « oh! » ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

**Eriol** : Contre toute attente notre plan n'a pas fonctionner. En fait, ça a donné tout le contraire de l'effet voulu. Nous savions que c'était très risqué, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune chance à prendre. Je n'ai pas le goût de mettre ta vie en danger ni celle de Shaolan. C'est pour cela que je te dit toute cette histoire. Sa haine qui était au début contre toi s'est transformée et en haine contre lui-même. Tout a commencé le jour où tu t'es fait sauvagement attaquée. Depuis ce jour, cette haine ne cesse d'augmenter. Mais c'est beaucoup plus intense qu'avant et nous allons rapidement perdre le contrôle si nous n'intervenons pas rapidement.

**Sakura** : Tu veux dire que…

**Eriol** : Oui, il pourrait commettre un acte irréparable si nous ne faisons pas attention. À chaque fois qu'il te parle méchamment, j'ai remarqué que c'était son âme noire qui parlait. Il ne pense donc rien de ce qu'il te dit. Je voulais que tu le saches pour que tout ce qu'il te dise maintenant ne t'affecte plus. De plus, cela va l'aider car après ces gestes et ces paroles, il s'en veux toujours terriblement.

Sakura n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disait Eriol. Il continuait de dire des précautions à prendre, mais elle avait le cerveau ailleurs pour l'instant.

**Sakura** : _Alors, s'il s'en veux à chaque fois qu'il me fait de la peine et qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, serait-ce parce que… nah, je dois me faire des idées._

**Sakura** : D'accord, j'ai compris Eriol. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir expliqué cela.

**Eriol** : Mais de rien. Je déteste les échecs et je crois que celui-ci serait vraiment désastreux pour tout le monde. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon adorable parent et à ma fleur de cerisier.

**Sakura** : J'ai juste une petite question.

**Eriol** : Oui, je t'écoute.

**Sakura** : Si cette mission a pour but de sauver Shaolan, alors je n'ai pas vraiment à regagner la confiance de mes cartes, non?

**Eriol** : En fait, tu aurais eu à le faire un jours ou l'autre. J'ai juste devancé la date où cela allait se produire.

**Sakura** : Ah, d'accord. Et après, ça ne se reproduira plus?

**Eriol** : Non, promis! Viens, je te ramène. Shaolan doit être fou d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Surtout, ne lui dit pas que tu étais avec moi.

La magicienne fit un clin d'œil à Eriol et ils reprirent leur envol.


	23. Provocation

Encore un nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé de vous gâter un peu. Je vous ai assez fait attendre par le passé, vous le méritez bien!

**Tite Diablesse** : Oui, enfin Sakura va pouvoir aider Shaolan. Ça commence même dans ce chapitre!

**Elize** : Et bien pour la réponse à ta question… tu vas devoir lire le reste de ma fic pour le savoir :P Je ne suis quand même pas pour révéler mes punchs comme ça!

* * *

Shaolan se leva en sursaut le matin. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se leva rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, Sakura s'était bien faite enlevé le soir d'avant. Il émit un léger son d'insatisfaction et ramassa toutes ses choses.

Il s'empressa de tout ranger et reparti à la recherche de Sakura.

**Shaolan** : _J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé. Dieu seul sait combien de temps je l'ai laissé seule avec ces deux monstres. J'aurais dû me lever plus tôt aussi!_

Il courut rapidement suivant les traces qu'avaient laissés les deux ravisseurs la veille. Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû s'arrêter pour reprendre les choses qui tombaient de son sac qu'il avait négligemment refait avait de partir.

La tension montait à chaque pas que Shaolan faisait. Il appréhendait le moment où il se retrouveraient en face des deux kidnappeurs. Quelques pensées d'horreurs firent surface dans son esprit. Il reprit sa course de plus belle.

Il arriva enfin à une petite maison perdue seule au milieu de la forêt. Son estomac se noua en voyant que les pas se dirigeaient vers celle-ci. Il pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers la maisonnette.

La porte était déjà ouverte. Peut-être que les deux bêtes étaient parties… peut-être avaient-elles aussi emmené Sakura loin d'ici. Il entra rapidement dans la maison pour en avoir le cœur net. Il regarda autour. Tout semblait calme… trop calme. Il remarqua alors les deux monstres étendus sur le sol, inconscients.

Définitivement, quelque chose s'était passé ici. Il fit le tour de la maison, ne voulant pas être dans la maison quand les propriétaires allaient reprendre conscience. Il se dirigea vers une petite pièce sombre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. C'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention, là sur le sol, il y avait un des rubans de Sakura.

Shaolan pris le petit bout de tissus mortifié. Elle avait bien été gardée ici, mais elle n'était plus là… où était-elle passée? Les pensées se bousculaient dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il sorti lentement de la maison encore sous le choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelque chose était arrivé à sa comparse. Il tremblait sous l'horreur de ses pensées. Il ne voyait que le pire, s'imaginant mille et un désastres.

Enfin à l'extérieur de la maison, il pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Ses nerfs venaient de le lâcher.

**Shaolan** : _Ça y est, quelque chose lui est arrivé à Sakura et tout ça parce que je n'ai pas été assez vite. Je n'ai pas su la protégée._

Il tremblait encore. Les sentiments étaient confus dans son esprit. D'une part, il y avait l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de savoir si la jeune fille était correcte, d'autre part il y avait son sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait et cette peur de l'avoir perdue.

Son poing frappa le sol rageusement pendant qu'il retenait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. En tant que Li, jamais il ne devait montrer ses émotions. Le seul signe extérieur de son mal était son poing qui s'écrasait sur le sol à plusieurs reprises.

Un peu plus loin, Eriol se posa lentement sur le sol. Sakura se défit de son étreinte et déposa les pieds sur le la terre.

**Eriol** : Dépêche toi de retrouver Shaolan avant qu'il ne s'inquiète trop.

**Sakura** : Oui, merci encore! Est-ce que tu restes encore un peu?

**Eriol** : Non, je vais retourner à Tomoéda. Mais si jamais il se passe quelque chose et que tu as besoin d'aide, je vais venir vous rejoindre. Je garde toujours un œil sur vous.

Sakura sourit au magicien et se retourna.

**Sakura** : Au revoir Eriol.

Le magicien pu voir la jeune fille s'éloigner en courant pour rejoindre Shaolan.

**Eriol** : _Au moins, elle a retrouvé son sourire. J'espère qu'elle pourra lui communiquer sa bonne humeur._

Et Eriol disparu dans un nuage de fumée pour être de retour parmi les siens.

Sakura courait cherchant un peu partout l'endroit où Shaolan se cachait. Il ne devait pas être très loin maintenant, elle sentait son aura. Elle se concentra un peu pour le trouver. Elle pus enfin focaliser sur sa présence et se dirigea vers la source des pouvoirs.

Elle avançait en silence. Elle pouvait entendre un bruit sourd de temps en temps, comme si on frappait quelque chose. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et vit Shaolan sur le sol. Ses épaules tremblaient et son poing venait parfois entrer en contact avec le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle pouvait clairement s'imaginer de quoi il avait l'air.

Sakura fut extrêmement touchée par la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Elle voyait Shaolan en pleine souffrance, il semblait si misérable. Elle aurait voulu courir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras pour le consoler. Elle voulait le réconforter et ne jamais plus le voir dans cet état. Elle s'avança un peu plus près.

**Sakura** : Shaolan…

Il se retourna au son de la voix de Sakura. Il la regarda longuement. Elle était bien là, devant lui et toujours vivante. Shaolan se leva et sans s'en rendre compte, il alla vers elle. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait. Le contact était bien réelle, il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

**Shaolan** : J'ai eu si peur. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Sakura ferma les yeux et profita de se moment. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle rêvait que Shaolan la prenne dans ses bras. Sa douce odeur éveillait de nombreux souvenir à la jeune fille. À nouveau, elle senti son cœur s'affoler pour le jeune homme. Elle se reprit rapidement.

**Sakura** : _Voyons, ce n'est pas parce qu'il me serre dans ses bras que ça signifie quelque chose. Il s'inquiétait juste pour moi et il est heureux de me voir saine et sauve, c'est tout. Tu sais bien qu'il ne t'aime plus._

Ses yeux avaient retrouvés la tristesse d'autrefois à cette pensée. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Shaolan et le regarda attentivement. Elle soupira et commença à parler.

**Sakura** : J'ai réussit à m'enfuir. J'avais tellement peur que je me suis réfugiée dans les bois. Quand j'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis dit que je serais mieux de rester caché. Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de toi.

Shaolan la regarda. Sa tension avait maintenant beaucoup diminué. Assez diminué pour permettre à son âme noire de reprendre le dessus. Sakura remarqua les yeux de Shaolan changer de couleur.

**Shaolan** : Tu aurais quand même pus regarder qui venait au lieu de te cacher espèce de peureuse. J'aurais pu me faire tuer pour te sauver alors que Miss aurait été bien en sécurité dans sa cachette. Tu aurais pu essayer de me chercher aussi. Mais non, on sait bien que tu ne vois que ton nombril. Es-tu vraiment aussi stupide que tu en as l'air?

Sakura leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle ne se ferait plus prendre à son petit jeu maintenant.

**Sakura** : Et toi, vas-tu finir par te taire? Ça commence à être lourd à la fin!

Elle pris ses choses et commença à marcher.

**Shaolan noir** : _Alors elle ne le prend plus mal maintenant… On va voir combien de temps elle va être capable de tenir._

**Shaolan** : J'ai pas dit que j'étais prêt à partir stupide fille. Encore une fois, tu préfères la fuite? Serais-tu aussi faible que ça?

Elle se retourna vers lui prête à le confronter. S'il n'y avait que ça pour le faire taire.

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

**Shaolan** : Aurais-tu peur que je dise la vérité? Je sais bien qu'au fond de toi, tu as peur de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches?

**Sakura** : Je n'ai pas peur de toi et la seule chose que je veux c'est partir d'ici. Allez hop! On se dépêche!

**Shaolan** : Mais c'est que j'en ai pas fini avec toi. Franchement, crois-tu que j'ai pu un jour aimé une fille aussi insignifiante que toi. J'aurais dû partir bien avant, mais j'ai préféré joué avec toi un peu plus longtemps.

Les yeux de Shaolan avaient maintenant une lueur noire intense. Sakura savait qu'elle ne devait pas écouter ce que Shaolan disait, mais ces dernières paroles l'affectaient vraiment. Elle se contenta de soutenir son regard et de ravaler ses larmes. Juste avant que la première larme ne s'échappe de ses yeux, elle se retourna et commença à marcher.

L'âme noire de Shaolan s'évanouit peu à peu, laissant place au vrai Shaolan. Cependant, son âme ayant gagné en puissance, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit Sakura s'éloigner d'un pas lent. Il la suivit sans dire un mot encore troublé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle l'entendit se diriger vers elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas le goût de le confronter maintenant. Peu importe de quel Shaolan il s'agissait, elle ne voulait pas le voir pour l'instant.

**Sakura** : _ Je sais qu'Eriol m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire avec ce qu'il dit, mais ça fait si mal. Si c'est une partie de lui cette âme noire, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une pars de vérité dans ce qu'il dit. Il doit le penser réellement mais n'ose pas le dire._

Sakura soupira à nouveau ce qui n'échappa pas au garçon qui la suivait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à qu'est-ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il avait de la difficulté à s'en rappeler.

Sakura se retourna enfin vers le jeune homme et lui sourie. Elle avait décidé qu'elle devait aidé Eriol et faire comme il avait dit, peu importe si cela la blessait de voir Shaolan dans cet état.

Shaolan fut soulagé de voir la magicienne lui adressait un bref sourire. Au moins, ce qu'il lui avait fait n'était pas trop pire. Il lui sourit en retour et les deux continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude l'atmosphère était beaucoup moins chargée qu'habituellement.


	24. Message

Bon, désolé tout le monde mais ceci n'est qu'un message. Je pars aujourd'hui dans mon patelin loin dans la forêt… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas accès à l'internet chez moi. Ceci veut donc dire que je ne pourrais pas updater avant un bout. Et oui, je ne serais pas de retour avant la fin du mois d'août. Je vais faire mon possible pour avoir accès à internet environ une fois ou deux par mois et mettre quelques chapitres en lignes, mais je ne garantie rien. Chose certaine, en août, je devrais mettre en ligne plusieurs chapitres puisque j'ai tout l'été pour y penser.

Surtout, merci encore de tous vos encouragements. Je vais mettre les bouchées doubles pendant l'été juste pour vous. C'est à regret que je quitte mon ordi, pas que je sois accro du net, mais plutôt que je ne pourrais pas publier rien.

Merci encore sincèrement

Jusdepomme

Ps. Pour ceux qui se demandent, j'ai passé tous mes cours. Certaines notes sont moins bonnes, mais je m'en tire toujours en haut de la moyenne et ça me satisfait entièrement!


	25. Lumière

Bon, me voici enfin de retour après plusieurs mois d'absence. Je dois avouer qu'après vous avoir gâté comme ça, j'avais un petit blanc. Je ne savais plus quoi écrire. Moi qui pensais écrire tout l'été et comme ça, vous donnez pleins de chapitres… malheureusement, pour l'instant je n'en ai qu'un à vous proposer. Cependant, l'inspiration m'est revenue et je vais pouvoir écrire la suite bientôt!

**SakiLi** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Voici enfin la suite tant attendue et aussi, tu pourras continuer de voir l'évolution de la relation Sakura/Shaolan. Ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que ça t'avait bouleversée, c'était mon but!

**TiteDiablesse** : Et oui, Sakura a finalement comprise et elle va pouvoir aider Shaolan du mieux qu'elle peut maintenant.

**Marionmoune** : Oui, maintenant que Sakura est au courant, ils vont peut-être mieux s'entendre… ;)

* * *

Sakura et Shaolan étaient assis devant un feu de camp. Ils avaient marchés toute la journée et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressé la parole. Shaolan mangeait en regardant dans son bol comme s'il voulait y trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions. Pendant ce temps, Sakura regardait le feu crépiter tout en humhumant une chanson.

Shaolan se leva et alla s'asseoir près de la magicienne pour écouter ce qu'elle chantait. Il l'observa un instant et senti son estomac se nouer. Il tenta de retrouver son calme afin de parler à Sakura. Après trois grandes respirations, il tenta de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis l'après-midi.

**Shaolan** : Sakura... Je tiens à m'excuser. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai pu te dire, mais enfin, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

**Sakura** : Ça va Shaolan, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas.

**Shaolan** : Tu m'en vois rassuré.

Les deux restèrent silencieux appréciant le répit qui leur était accordé. Depuis longtemps, Shaolan ne s'était pas senti aussi en paix intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas totalement heureux, mais il se réjouissait du fait d'être assis à côté de Sakura à regarder les flammes danser.

**Sakura** : Dit Shaolan, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive?

**Shaolan** : Bien, on recherche les cartes de Sakura afin que tu leur prouve que tu les aimes. Moi dans tout ça je t'aide. Voilà ce qui nous arrive. Peut-être trouves-tu ça difficile d'être dans ce pays inconnu, mais tu t'en tire pas trop mal jusqu'à maintenant.

**Sakura** : Hum. Peut-être oui.

Elle resta silencieuse légèrement confuse. Elle n'avait pas voulu parler de ça et voilà que Shaolan lui donnait une réponse inusitée. Elle devait trouver le moyen de reformuler sa phrase pour bien se faire comprendre cette fois-ci.

**Sakura** : Mais je voulais dire, entre nous, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant.

**Shaolan** : Je ne peux pas tout comprendre encore ce qui se passe, mais je dois t'aider du mieux que je peux. Pour ce qui est de ton côté, seule toi tu le sais.

**Sakura** (agacée) : Arf, enfin, comment on en est arrivé jusque là toi et moi? Pourquoi on est rendu dans une telle situation?

**Shaolan** : Je... je ne veux plus y penser.

Shaolan se pris la tête soudainement pris d'une terrible migraine. Ses deux mains s'entremêlaient nerveusement. Il commençait à voir embrouillé, mais Sakura ne s'était pas aperçue de l'état du garçon.

**Sakura** : Pourquoi? Tu es parti si rapidement sans jamais me laisser d'explication. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Que c'est-il passé?

**Shaolan** : Non, arrête! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y repenser.

Shaolan peinait à essayer de garder pour lui toute la souffrance si bien camouflée au plus profond de son âme. Sakura se retourna vers le jeune homme lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Le poing du garçon venait de rentrer en collision avec sa tête et son autre suivait la même direction. Il semblait mener un combat intense avec lui-même. Sakura se précipita sur lui pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

**Shaolan** : Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t-en!

**Sakura** : Non, il n'en est pas question. Pas t'en que tu essayeras de te blesser.

**Shaolan** : Tu l'auras voulu.

Il leva les yeux vers la magicienne. Elle vit une dernière fois son regard avant d'apercevoir le changement. C'était comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui la regardait. Elle comprit alors qu'il avait abandonné sa bataille.

**Shaolan** : Je t'ai laissé parce que tu es stupide et sans importance. Tu devrais avoir honte de priver des personnes importantes de l'air que tu respires.

**Sakura** : Alors si c'est ça la raison, tu as bien fait de partir. Tu n'es qu'un perdant. Oui! Un perdant qui ne vaudra jamais rien.

Elle tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer vers les bois. Elle entendait toujours les cris de frustration de Shaolan et il l'injuriait sans cesse. Cependant, cette fois-ci, cela ne la dérangeait aucunement.

Elle y resta quelques minutes le temps de laisser Shaolan se calmer un peu. Elle retourna ensuite vers le camp mais trouva ce dernier vide. Shaolan était parti lui aussi.

**Sakura** : _Bon, encore un dilemme. Je le laisse seul ou bien je pars à sa recherche? Dans les deux cas, je risque de le trouver encore en pétard. Aww, j'imagine que je devrais partir à sa rescousse._

Elle pris un sac au cas où il arriverait quelque chose et repartie en direction des bois. Elle le chercha de nombreuses minutes, mais en vain, elle ne savait toujours pas où se cachait cet oiseau. Elle soupira et fixa dans le noir, espérant trouver un indice.

Tout à coup, juste devant ses yeux apparue une lueur verte. Et comme la lueur se déplaçait, elle entendit du bruit. Quelqu'un courait en la suivant. Étrangement, elle reconnaissait les deux choses devants elle, même dans le noir.

**Sakura** : Shaolan, arrête tout de suite!

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à pourchasser la luciole. Sakura se précipita vers eux et s'interposa entre les deux pour protéger la lumière.

**Shaolan** : Tasse-toi de mon chemin.

**Sakura** : Il n'en est pas question. Tu vas finir par la blesser.

**Shaolan** : Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? Si tu y tenais réellement, tu ne serais pas à la poursuite de tes cartes présentement.

**Sakura** : Oui, j'avoue que je les ai mises de côté ces derniers temps. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi.

**Shaolan** : Toujours en train de blâmer les autres? Je vais m'occuper de cette vermine à ta place.

Il se précipita vers la lumière pour l'attraper, mais encore une fois, Sakura la protégea.

**Shaolan** : Ça ne sers à rien, je vais réussir à l'avoir et ensuite, je pourrais l'anéantir. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus aucune chance de retrouver la confiance de tes cartes et je vais pouvoir faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu, soit être le maître des cartes. Ça ne sera pas bien difficile d'être meilleur que toi.

**Sakura** : Tu crois en être capable? Franchement, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es qu'un perdant. Sinon, comment aurais-tu pu me laisser avoir les cartes. Tu n'étais pas de poids face à moi, tu ne valais rien.

Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais elle devait le détourner de son but pour qu'il l'attaque elle plutôt que Glow.

Son plan avait marcher. Il marchait maintenant dans la direction de la jeune fille. Elle essaya de se calmer pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Il se jeta sur elle pour l'attaquer mais Sakura esquiva son coup. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, il l'attaqua de nouveau par surprise.

Sakura se retourna pour voir son adversaire courir vers elle, mais il était trop tard pour éviter son attaque. Le poing du garçon s'enfonçât douloureusement dans son ventre, lui rappelant ainsi le premier combat qu'elle avait du mener seule. Ses plaies qui avaient commencées à guérir recommençait maintenant à saigner de plus belle.

Sakura s'écroula par terre et elle n'osait plus bouger. Shaolan la regarda un moment plein de remords, mais le regard bienveillant disparu bien vite lorsque la luciole réapparue devant lui. Son côté noir l'emportant, il pourchassa de nouveau Glow à travers les bois. Sakura ouvrit l'oeil juste à temps pour le voir prendre un élan pour attraper la lueur.

La magicienne usa de ses dernières forces pour se lever et se jeta sur le fou furieux. Elle le stoppa à temps et Glow s'envola dans les airs. La jeune fille respirait difficilement alongée sur le jeune homme. Elle resta sans bouger pour s'assurer que la carte allait être en sécurité, puis se tourna sur le côté. La luciole vint se poser sur son épaule puis, se transforma en carte et alla rejoindre ses comparses.

Sakura réalisa alors tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait toujours affreusement mal au ventre. Shaolan semblait être sonné mais toujours furieux contre elle. Le voyant lever la main pour la frapper de nouveau, elle étira le bras et lui tint fermement le poignet. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Sakura s'adressa à son adversaire.

**Sakura** : Et oui, je te blâme pour ne pas m'être occupée des cartes. Je te blâme, parce que suite à ton départ, je n'ai jamais réussi à retrouvé un rythme de vie normal. Je pensais toujours à toi et j'en oubliais tout le reste. Je tenais tellement à toi, tu représentais tout pour moi. Et puis quand tu es parti, mon monde s'est écroulé. Les cartes ne m'intéressaient plus, pas même la vie. Tomoyo a fait du mieux qu'elle a pu pour me soutenir, mais ça ne devait pas toujours être rose. Shaolan, je...

Et les derniers mots s'éteignirent sur les lèvres de Sakura alors qu'elle perdit connaissance. À ses côtés, Shaolan la serra dans ses bras implorant le ciel de l'aider à guérir la jeune fille.


	26. Manque de force

Je suis de retour avec la suite. Ça m'a pris un peu de temps, car j'avais peur que ça soit un peu redondant à la longue.

**Marion-moune** : Merci! Je suis vraiment contente d'être de retour aussi!

**AsukaSL** : Merci beaucoup. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as autant apprécier ma fic.

**Akeri la malicieuse **: Héhé, mais la voici la suite tant attendue!

* * *

Tomoéda 

La porte du manoir des Hiiragisawa s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Eriol leva les yeux pour voir entrer Tomoyo et visiblement, elle n'était pas très contente. Eriol lui fit un magnifique sourire en espérant calmer les choses un peu.

**Tomoyo** : Eriol Hiiragisawa, n'essaie pas d'améliorer ton cas en souriant aussi bêtement.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage du magicien qui resta un instant surprit. Il ne n'avait jamais vu Tomoyo se fâcher, et il dût avouer qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se fâche jamais, surtout pas contre lui.

**Tomoyo** : Où étais-tu passé? Ça fais 3 jours que je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas pus m'avertir?

Eriol remarqua que la jeune fille essayait de se calmer, mais cela était plutôt difficile. Les larmes lui montaient maintenant aux yeux violets de la jeune fille. Eriol s'approcha de son amour et la prit dans ses bras.

**Eriol** : Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il fallait que j'agisse rapidement. Excuse-moi Tomoyo.

Les yeux du garçon se faisaient suppliants. Tomoyo n'eut autre choix que de capituler. Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras, plaquant sa tête contre la poitrine de celui qu'elle aimait.

**Tomoyo** : Je me suis tellement inquiétée. Je suis arrivée ici et tu n'étais nul pars. Qu'a-t-il donc pu se passer pour que tu partes si précipitamment?

**Eriol** : Je suis allé aider Sakura et Shaolan. Ils avaient sérieusement besoin d'aide. Mais je crois que maintenant, tout va aller pour le mieux.

Eriol sentit Tomoyo se défaire de son étreinte et elle le fixa longuement. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué. Ses yeux manquaient d'éclat et à voir la façon qu'il avait de s'appuyer sur la chaise à côté de lui, il était éprouvé aussi physiquement.

**Tomoyo** : Je vais commencer à penser comme Kaho. Tu t'investis peut-être un peu trop dans cette mission.

**Eriol** : Pas toi aussi…

**Tomoyo** : Oui, moi aussi. Tu as l'air complètement zombie. C'est à peine si tu peux rester éveiller. Tu devrais vraiment penser à aller te coucher. Je sais que tu te fais du souci pour eux, mais tu devrais penser à toi aussi.

**Eriol** : Tu as raison. Je vais aller me coucher.

Tomoyo sourit au jeune homme et l'accompagna dans la chambre. Pendant que le jeune homme allait se coucher, elle alla sur le balcon et sorti un livre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil une fois de temps en temps afin de s'assurer qu'Eriol dormait vraiment.

Lorsqu'elle fût assurée que le jeune homme dormait, elle entra furtivement dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir près du jeune homme. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en laissant son esprit divaguer.

**Tomoyo** : Tu te fais beaucoup trop de souci pour les autres. Tu es toujours là à les aider, prêt à tout faire pour eux. Si seulement tu pouvais faire plus attention à toi.

Elle resta là un moment et fini par s'endormir à côté de l'élu de son cœur. Peu de temps plus tard, la brunette se fit réveiller par une voix contrariée.

**Eriol** : Encore! Il commence vraiment à exagérer.

Tomoyo leva la tête confuse et regarda son amoureux avec ses yeux endormis.

**Tomoyo** : Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi tout ce raffut?

C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille surprit le magicien devant sa fontaine. Elle laissa pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

**Tomoyo** : Encore là? Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de t'épuiser pour ça.

Eriol se tourna vers celle-ci et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Eriol** : Ce n'est pas le temps de me faire la morale. Heureusement que j'ai regardé dans ce miroir. Sakura risque encore une fois de mourir si je ne fais rien.

À cette nouvelle, Tomoyo resta sans voix. Elle jeta un regard horrifié au garçon.

**Tomoyo** : Tu veux dire que… c'est encore lui?

Celui-ci baisa la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se retourna pour se pencher de nouveau vers l'unique lien entre Tomoéda et le Pays de Kostard.

**Eriol** : Je suis désolé d'avoir à encore une fois aller à l'encontre de ce que tu m'as conseillé, mais je vais devoir encore une fois utiliser mes pouvoirs pour venir en aide à Sakura.

**Tomoyo** : Je… Je comprend.

**Eriol** : Je crois que je devrais les faire revenir. Ceci m'a prouvé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux.

**Tomoyo** : Non, il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Connaissant Sakura, je suis sûre qu'elle préférerait mettre sa vie en danger que de désespérer. Il doit y avoir de l'espoir. Et puis, tu me dois bien ça après avoir agit contre ma volonté.

**Eriol** : D'accord, je vais leur laisser une autre chance. Comment pourrais-je te résister? Je vais devoir partir maintenant. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour la sauver à distance comme la dernière fois. Je vais donc aller les rejoindre dans l'autre dimension.

**Tomoyo** : Prend soin de toi.

Et la jeune fille lui donna un baiser d'adieu avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Eriol essaya de sourire pour alléger la souffrance de sa bien-aimée. Avec un dernier regard à la fontaine, il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée de mauve.

* * *

Pays de Kostard

Shaolan tenait Sakura fermement dans ses bras. Il la berçait doucement alors ses larmes venaient s'écraser sur le visage de la jeune fille blessée. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit.

**Shaolan** : Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas Sakura. Pas maintenant.

Il leva encore une fois les yeux vers le ciel espérant voir ses prières se réalisées. Toujours aucun signe d'aide. Juste comme il allait baisser les bras, il entendit un étrange son venant de la cime des arbres. Il releva la tête pour voir arriver Eriol, tel un ange répondant à ses prières.

**Eriol** : À ce que je vois, je vais encore avoir besoin d'intervenir.

Shaolan resta bouche-bé par ce que venait de dire son ami.

**Shaolan** : Comment ça encore?

**Eriol** : J'ai aidé Sakura la première fois, seulement, j'étais moins fatigué et j'ai pus l'aider à distance. Cela m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie et cette fois-ci, je suis obligé de venir en personne pour l'aider.

**Shaolan** (la voix brisée par les regrets) : Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. J'espère que tu ne mettras pas en danger la mission à cause de moi. S'il y a quelqu'un de coupable ici, c'est bien moi. Alors, laisse Sakura finir et je vais partir.

**Eriol** : Je ne peux pas laisser Sakura sans quelqu'un qui possède de la magie. Et comme tu dois t'en rappeler, il est hors de question que ce soit moi ou ses gardiens qui l'accompagne. De toute façon, cette mission n'est pas seulement la recherche des cartes…

Et Eriol se tût avant de finir sa phrase. Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût présentement d'expliquer à Shaolan toute l'histoire. Il se pencha vers la blessée et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête châtaine.

**Eriol** : Ça va aller, tu peux la poser sur le sol. Je vais pouvoir la sauver.

Eriol vit le soulagement dans les yeux de Shaolan. Une chose était sûre, maintenant il ne détestait plus la maîtresse des cartes.

**Eriol** : Comment ça ce passe entre toi et elle?

**Shaolan** : Mieux si on peut dire. On se parle un peu. On a encore quelques points à régler cependant.

**Eriol** : D'accord. Ça fait du bien de te revoir comme ça Shaolan.

Le concerné jeta un regard plein de questions à son compagnon, mais il ne s'occupait plus de lui. Il s'affairait déjà à utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient.

Le magicien semblait concentré un maximum de magie en une seule boule qui se dirigea vers la poitrine de la mourante. Son corps l'évita un instant alors que la boule pénétrait dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Eriol vint ensuite placer ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille à l'endroit de ses blessures. Il murmura quelque chose que Shaolan ne pouvait distinguer et une aura lumineuse et rose entoura l'accidentée.

Tout autour d'eux redevint noir. Eriol s'effondra sur le sol et Shaolan se précipita vers lui.

**Eriol** : Elle devrait guérir maintenant. Tu vas devoir t'occuper de nous deux, le temps que nous reprenions des forces.

Et sur ce, la réincarnation de Clow Read tomba sur le sol. Shaolan monta un abri avec hâte et installa les deux jeunes gens à l'intérieur. Il regarda les plaies de Sakura pour s'assurer qu'elle ne saignait plus et à sa grande surprise, elles étaient pratiquement cicatrisées.

**Shaolan **: _Franchement, il a fait du bon boulot. Dire qu'il me vient encore en aide après tout ça._

Les deux yeux noisettes étaient emplis de reconnaissance pour son parent. Il se leva pour enfin aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Les malades ont besoin de nourriture pour se mettre rapidement sur pied.


	27. Je vais changer

Bonjour à tous!

Premièrement, désolé de tous ce retard. En fait, j'ai une plus ou moins bonne raison. En septembre, j'ai vécu des événements assez difficile sur le plan émotionnel et je n'avais plus la force d'écrire. Ensuite, et bien je suis tombée dans les examens et je n'en suis jamais réellement sortie. En fait, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu mes études de côtés afin de pouvoir écrire une suite, mais j'ai encore beaucoup d'étude à faire.

Bref, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va être à la hauteur de vos attentes. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas facile de ce remette dedans après une si longue absence.

**AsukaSL** : Tu sais, quand on aime une histoire, on la trouve toujours trop courte… alors j'imagine que tu dois vraiment l'aimé!

**Akeri la malicieuse** : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour la longueur, en fait j'ai remarqué que mon inspiration s'arrête à peu près toujours à un nombre fixe de page avant que je ne tombe dans mes idées pour un autre chapitre. Ça fait un peu court, mais j'essaie de garder un rythme constant. Je ne sais pas si tu m'avais envoyé ton email dans ton message, mais il n'y avait rien d'écrit sauf un blanc qui paraissait bizarre. Merci pour ton message en passant, il m'a redonné la force de mettre au clair ce chapitre parce que j'en avais un bout d'écrit, mais c'était bouetteux. Je n'arrivais pas au résultat escompté et j'était vraiment découragée!

**Shao** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!

**MiniNat** : Merci beaucoup. En fait, j'ai toujours peur que ce que j'écrive sorte un peu tout croche, mais quand je lit ton commentaire, je me dit que je ne dois pas être aussi pire que je le crois!

**Sacham Dragon Priestess** : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir.

Bon, et voici enfin l'histoire! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Shaolan était assis près du feu et regardait les flammes dansées. Le repas des deux convalescents était déjà prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à le faire chauffer. Il avait travaillé toute la journée à préparer ce repas.

Il n'y avait aucun son dans la nuit noire, hormis la respiration saccadée d'Eriol, celle apaisée de Sakura et le doux crépitement du feu. Shaolan repassait en boucle les événements de la journée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Eriol lui avaient dit. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui caressa les cheveux, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

_**Eriol** : Ça fait du bien de te revoir comme ça Shaolan._

**Shaolan** : _C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été totalement moi-même ces derniers temps. Même si je ne voulais pas vraiment être ici, ça m'a peut-être fait du bien._

_**Eriol **: De toute façon, cette mission n'est pas seulement la recherche des cartes…_

**Shaolan** : Et puis, qu'a-t-il voulu bien dire par cela? Rah, il m'énerve quand il parle en sous-entendu.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il venait de parler à voix haute. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tout ce raffut avait réveillé Sakura qu'il compris sa gaffe.

**Sakura** : Mmmm… mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

Elle était encore dans sa phase de sommeil. Elle était trop affaiblie pour ouvrir les yeux. Le regard de Shaolan s'adoucit et il continua de caresser lentement les cheveux de la magicienne.

**Shaolan** : Tout va bien Sakura. Tu peux te rendormir, je veille sur toi.

Sakura émit un gémissement d'approbation et vint coller sa tête contre les genoux du garçon. Ce dernier rougit sévèrement, mais le geste avait attendri son cœur.

**Shaolan** : Lorsque tu seras de nouveau sur pied, on aura une vraie discussion. Mais en attendant, reprend tes forces rapidement.

Il ne bougeat pas, voulant ainsi protéger la jeune fille de tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais autour d'elle. La nuit avait bien vite passée pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas exactement se rappeler s'il avait dormi ou non. C'était un sentiment étrange, mais depuis qu'il était près de Sakura, il ne pouvait garder aucune notion du temps. Voyant le soleil poindre à l'horizon, il décida d'aller chercher quelque chose pour déjeuner. Bien à regret, il dût se défaire de l'étreinte de Sakura. Il jeta une dernière fois un regard en direction du bivouac pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

**Shaolan** : _Elle envahit toutes mes pensées. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour quelques années en arrière… mais non, ce n'est pas pareil, je sais que c'est différent. Elle ne m'aime pas cette fois-ci._

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et une douleur depuis longtemps disparue refaire surface. Son poing se referma et il lutta afin de ne pas céder à ses pulsions agressives. Il respira profondément et continua sa recherche de petits fruits.

Pendant ce temps, du côté du campement, Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil dansaient dans les feuilles et les oiseaux chantaient.

**Sakura **: _Tiens, c'est bizarre, déjà le matin? Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé hier soir._

Elle s'étira lentement et laissa les rayons réchauffer sa peau. Elle n'avait pas le goût de se lever et de devoir faire face à la réalité. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Une longue journée à passer dans ce monde à rechercher les cartes. Et qui plus est, cela devait être fait en compagnie de Shaolan, celui qu'elle redoutait tant.

**Sakura** : _J'ai beau essayé de me dire le contraire, c'est inutile. Je l'aime toujours autant qu'avant. Si au moins j'avais l'impression de lui parler. Mais à chaque fois, je rencontre un mur._

L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Sakura décida de se lever et d'aller se rafraîchir un peu. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle pris conscience de la présence d'Eriol. Elle resta un moment abasourdi par ce qu'elle voyait. La réincarnation de Clow Read était à ses côtés, et plus est, il était en sueur et semblait être dans un état d'épuisement extrême. Elle caressa les cheveux noirs et toucha le front du garçon. Il était bouillant! Sakura se leva et couru vers la rivière afin de rafraîchir le jeune homme.

**Sakura** : _Si tu es ici présentement et dans cet état, c'est sûrement de ma faute. Tu as dû encore une fois partir à mon secours. J'aimerais tant parfois que tu prennes un peu plus soin de toi et moins des autres._

Arrivée à la rivière, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait rien avec elle pour transporter de l'eau. Elle déchira un bout de tissu qui pendouillait et l'imbiba d'eau froide. Elle retourna auprès du malade. Elle restait immobile à ses côtés, inquiète pour le magicien.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que Shaolan n'était pas là. Elle regarda tout autour, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie nulle part, juste une inquiétude qui montait en elle.

**Sakura** : _Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé._

Shaolan était toujours à la recherche du prochain repas. Jusqu'à présent, ses recherches s'étaient avérées fort infructueuses et non pas par manque de petits fruits, mais plutôt par manque d'attention. Bien qu'il essayât de son mieux de ne pas repenser aux événements de la journée précédente, il devait avouer que la tache était plutôt ardue. Les paroles de Sakura trouvaient toujours une façon de s'infiltrer dans le cerveau de Shaolan.

_**Sakura** : Je tenais tellement à toi, tu représentais tout pour moi. Et puis quand tu es parti, mon monde s'est écroulé. Les cartes ne m'intéressaient plus, pas même la vie. Shaolan, je..._

**Shaolan** : _Ce pourrait-il que je me sois trompé à son sujet? J'aurais vraiment besoin de lui parler, mais à chaque fois que je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé, j'enrage. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus moi, que je ne suis plus moi depuis quelque temps. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, même Eriol me l'a dit._

Un mal de tête fit brusquement son apparition. Il sentit quelque chose prendre le contrôle de son corps.

**Shaolan** : Grrrr. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. Je… ne peux… plus bouger. Je ne contrôle plus mes mouvements.

Shaolan lutta de toutes ses forces contre cette invasion. Il sentait sa volonté céder peu à peu. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il essayait de voir plus clair dans sa relation avec Sakura devenait-il ainsi? Shaolan concentra tous ses efforts dans cette ultime riposte.

**Shaolan **: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! VA T'EN!

Sakura prenait les signes vitaux du blessé lorsqu'elle entendit ce cri de détresse. Elle se leva d'un seul bond.

**Sakura** : _Shaolan a besoin d'aide! Je dois le trouver le plus vite possible._

Elle courait à travers les bois dans la direction de celui qui avait émit ce cri. Elle courait sans s'arrêter. Elle devait le trouver avant que quelque chose de grave ne lui arrive. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, se tordit même une cheville mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. L'important était de s'assurer que Shaolan allait bien.

La scène qu'elle vit alors était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Shaolan se battait… avec lui-même. Et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'il y avait bien deux antagonistes qui prenaient pars à ce match. Sakura voulu parler, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. Ce qui se passait était bien au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme effrayée.

Shaolan constata alors la présence de deux yeux jade fixés sur lui. Il tenta de lui dire de ne pas s'approcher, qu'elle devait rester à l'écart, mais les mots ne lui venaient. Il enragea encore plus contre cette force qui s'emparait de son corps.

Sakura vit le regard de Shaolan. Il était terrifiant, plein de haine. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. C'est alors que ce cruel regard se transforma un empli de craintes, désespéré et triste. La jeune fille comprit alors ce qui se passait vraiment.

**Sakura** : _Il se bat contre son mauvais côté. Je dois faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide._

Elle avança toujours vers le garçon, plus déterminée que jamais. Le regard fit bien vite place à l'effrayant, faisant douter la maîtresse des cartes de l'existence du regard doux qu'elle avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas découragée par ce qu'elle voyait et continua son chemin vers la bataille.

L'âme noire avait pris le dessus. Un nouveau Shaolan mesquin se tenait devant elle. Il leva la main, ferma le poing et esquissa un sourire. Le poing fendit l'air à une vitesse impressionnante. Sakura ferma les yeux par réflexe. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, le poing avait frapper la chair. Sakura rouvrit les yeux tranquillement, surprise de n'avoir senti aucune douleur. À son grand étonnement, le poing était bien calé dans la joue… mais c'était plutôt dans la joue de Shaolan qu'il s'était retrouvé.

Le garçon avait repris ses esprits juste à temps et il avait repris le contrôle de son corps le mieux qu'il pu. Il n'avait pu empêcher la collision, mais du moins, ce n'était pas à personne d'autre qu'il ferait mal cette fois-ci. Il regarda encore Sakura une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner.

Il courait dans la forêt, cherchant un lieu sécuritaire dans lequel il n'aurait pas à mettre la magicienne en danger. Les bruits de pas se faisaient toujours entendre derrière lui. Elle l'avait suivi. Cette pensée lui faisait chaud au cœur. C'est à ce moment que l'opposition se fit sentir la plus forte dans son esprit. Il s'écroula par terre, la tête bien ancré entre ses deux mains. Il était visiblement dans de lourdes peines.

Sakura le voyait couché par terre encore en train de se battre contre cet ennemi invisible. Elle fit alors le seul geste qu'elle eut en tête. Elle s'approcha du jeune et le pris dans ses bras. Elle essaya de le maîtriser et de le calmer.

**Sakura** : Shhhh… Calme-toi, je suis là. Tout va bien aller, tu vas voir, fais-moi confiance.

Les secousses s'espacèrent jusqu'à finalement disparaître complètement. Les deux restèrent un moment sans bouger, puis Shaolan regarda sa sauveuse. Le regard planté dans le sien, il parla finalement afin de mettre fin au silence.

**Shaolan** : Merci beaucoup. Merci pour tout.

Shaolan était épuisé et ça sautait aux yeux. Sakura l'aida à ce relever et le jeune homme utilisa ses dernières forces pour revenir au bivouac. Shaolan tomba par terre, n'ayant plus d'énergie pour bouger.

Sakura regarda les deux hommes dormir et soupira.

**Sakura** : Bon et bien, je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper de ces deux-là maintenant! Il ne me laisse vraiment pas une seconde de répit.

Elle sourie à cette dernière pensée et vaqua à ses occupations.


	28. Déjà vu?

Salut!

Enfin un autre chapitre. Heureusement, il est venu plus vite que les autres. C'est que j'ai terminé mes examens et que j'ai finalement un peu de temps pour moi.

**Shao** : Merci. Je sais que mes chapitres sont parfois courts, mais j'espère bien me faire pardonné avec celui-ci!

**Miminat** : Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage. Surtout lorsqu'il vient pour frapper Sakura! Merci et bonne lecture!

Sacham Dragon Priestess : Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je pensais bien que ça allait être mon dernier chapitre avant que tout déboule entre les deux. J'aime bien les torturer. Mais maintenant, ils ont pris conscience de ce qui les blessaient et je crois bien qu'ils vont pouvoir se réconcilier. 

**Akeri la malicieuse** : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient! C'est vraiment encourageant et ça me donne encore plus le goût de me forcer pour écrire mes chapitres et qu'ils soient bons!

Bonne lecture pour les autres!

* * *

Sakura profitait de cette accalmie soudaine. Les derniers jours avaient été plutôt chargés et elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Maintenant, elle pouvait prendre tout son temps pour penser. Elle n'irait pas à la rencontre de d'autres cartes aujourd'hui, elle avait deux malades à s'occuper.

**Sakura** : _Et bien, ce n'est pas si mal après tout. Je n'ai qu'à m'occuper de ces deux-là et prendre du temps pour moi… J'ai l'impression que je ne serais pas de retour à Tomoéda pour un petit bout encore._

Du revers de sa main, elle toucha le front de la réincarnation de Clow. Il était encore bouillant. Elle se leva une fois de plus, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois depuis qu'elle était de retour au campement, et elle se dirigea vers la rivière.

Avec un bol, elle recueillit l'eau fraîche et se retourna en soupirant. Ce fût été mieux si elle avait eu avec elle un récipient plus grand, mais malheureuse, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle regarda la lune poindre à l'horizon.

**Sakura** : _Déjà la nuit! Tsss, pourquoi je dois toujours m'occuper d'eux! On dirait qu'ils le font exprès._

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner au bivouac lorsqu'un son attira son attention. Un reniflement, des larmes… Quelqu'un pleurait non loin de là. La bonté de Sakura l'emportant, elle en oublia les deux garçons et se dirigea vers le bruit. Il y avait une âme en peine à quelque part et elle voulait l'aider, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait.

Le son était faible, mais pourtant, elle arrivait parfaitement à se guider dans la forêt noire et à trouver la personne. Elle avait développer une sixième sens tout de suite après le départ de Shaolan pour sentir les personnes qui avaient été blessées psychologiquement.

Éclairé seulement par la douce lueur de la lune, Sakura pouvait maintenant apercevoir un enfant devant elle. Il devait avoir 12 ans tout au plus. Il était dos à elle, immobile. Le seul son qui venait de lui était un petit reniflement une fois de temps en temps. Lentement, la magicienne s'approcha du garçon. Il se retourna aussitôt, sentant sa présence. Il la regarda avec des yeux durs. Il avait l'air plutôt ébranlé. On lui avait certainement fait très mal.

Sakura fît un pas vers l'avant pour s'approcher. Aussitôt, le garçon en fît un vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner. Il avait l'air effrayé, il ne voulait pas que personne ne le vois ainsi. Sakura vît sa détresse. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de parler.

**Sakura** : Ne t'en fait pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Le garçon ne semblait toujours pas convaincu des paroles de l'étrange femme qui se tenait devant lui. Sakura trouva attendrissant le jeune garçon.

**Sakura** : Je te jure, je ne ferais rien. J'ai juste entendu pleuré et je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Les yeux de l'enfant se posèrent sur le sol. Il avait l'air plutôt gêné par ce que Sakura avait dit. Elle venait de découvrir ce pourquoi il s'était caché dans les bois. Sakura profita de ce moment d'inattention pour aller à ses côtés. Il senti un bras autour de ses épaules et bien vite, il fût entraîné par une force extérieure sur un corps chaud, réconfortant. Il se laissa aller, laissant couler les larmes qu'il avait tant refoulés. Lorsque la tempête sembla s'être calmée, Sakura défît son étreinte.

**Sakura** : Maintenant, veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi un garçon aussi mignon pleurait.

Le garçon essuya furieusement ses larmes qui voulaient se former à nouveau dans ses yeux noisette. Il semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un, comme un lointain souvenir oublié. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'à ce moment présent, il avait attendrit son cœur au plus haut point.

**Garçon** : Et bien… Il y a cette fille que j'aime beaucoup…

Une histoire de cœur. Il venait de toucher un point sensible dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle se sentit encore plus appelée à aider ce garçon. Elle savait que les peines de cœur à cet âge semblait le pire enfer. Elles étaient cruelles et si elles n'étaient pas soignées de la bonne façon, la plaie resterait toujours vive. Elle le savait parfaitement bien. Le garçon continua son histoire, tirant sa confidente de ses pensées.

**Garçon** : Et bien… on est ensemble depuis un petit bout… mais je crois qu'elle ne m'aime plus.

**Sakura** : Et pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu en es sur?

**Garçon** : Oui, j'en suis sûr… sinon elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça.

**Sakura** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de si terrible?

**Garçon** : Et bien… je l'ai invité au mariage de ma sœur, et c'était vraiment important pour moi. Mais elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir, elle dit que c'est trop tôt pour que ce soit officiel entre nous deux… Mais c'est juste de m'accompagner au mariage que je voulais moi.

Étrangement, cela semblait rappeler une certaine situation à Sakura. Elle effaça immédiatement la pensée pour s'occuper de l'âme en peine devant elle.

**Sakura** : Mais elle ne t'as pas dit qu'elle ne t'aimait plus?

**Garçon** : Ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle me l'a fait savoir en refusant ma proposition.

**Sakura** : Tu sais, elle était peut-être juste gênée. Je crois que tu devrais en discuter avec elle plutôt que de tirer des conclusions.

Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler. L'orage était maintenant terminé. Une lumière s'illumina dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il regarda Sakura et lui sourit. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**Sakura** : J'espère avoir pu t'aider un peu. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Mais je suis convaincue que tu iras mieux bientôt.

**Garçon** : J'espère plutôt que c'est moi qui va t'avoir aidé. Peut-être comprendras-tu bientôt…

Une lumière se forma autour de l'enfant et il se transforma en une jolie fille tenant un miroir dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de Sakura qui se tenait là, sous le choc, et elle la serra dans ses bras. Elle disparu et une carte fît son apparition dans la main de la maîtresse des cartes. Cette dernière sourie en secouant la tête. Elle allait repenser à ça plus tard, pour l'instant, elle avait deux souffrants à s'occuper…

**Sakura** : Oh non! Eriol!

Elle accourut au campement immédiatement. Pourtant, tout y était aussi calme que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle s'approcha d'Eriol pour lui prodigué les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigués depuis le début de la journée. Il semblait en bien meilleur état qu'à son départ pour la rivière. Enfin quelque chose qui allait bien. Elle allait peut-être avoir un peu de repos. Après avoir vérifié que Shaolan aussi allait bien, elle alla se coucher. Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil après une journée pareille.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fût étendue sur le sol, le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle avait beau se tourner d'un sens ou de l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit pour le moment. Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait pour les garçons, mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle pensait le plus présentement.

La bataille qu'avait menée Shaolan un peu plus tôt l'avait sérieusement ébranlée. Et de plus, sa rencontre avec Mirror l'avait laissé pleine de questions. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait déjà vu le garçon à quelque part, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'y penser, elle ressentait un pincement au cœur. En plus, cette situation lui rappelait quelque chose. Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait vu à maintes reprises.

Elle fini par s'endormir, mais cette nuit, elle refit ce rêve qu'elle avait fait si souvent et qui lui faisait si mal à chaque fois.

Rêve

Shaolan avait donné rendez-vous à Sakura au parc de l'empereur pingouin. Sa voix était étrange au téléphone… et il lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au parc, elle accourut vers son amour. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il lui paru si froid et si distant. Sakura ne pouvait plus voir cette petite flamme dans les yeux du jeune homme. Que s'était-il donc passé? Elle s'approcha de celui-ci et voulu prendre son visage dans ses mains, pour le regarder au plus profond de son âme. Shaolan détourna le regard et lui prit fortement le poignet.

**Shaolan** (agressif) : Ne t'avise plus de me toucher.

Il avait une voix si agressive qu'elle ne le reconnut pas. Sakura retira sa main. Des larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux. Ce n'était pas son Shaolan ça! Il n'avait jamais été aussi violent envers elle. Elle voulut lui demander pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi mais elle fut coupée.

**Shaolan** : Je pars pour Hong Kong aujourd'hui.

**Sakura** : Mais… mais pourquoi? Pourquoi si subitement? Tu aurais pus m'en parler mon amour!

Son regard était maintenant embué de larmes

**Shaolan** (Évitant le regard de Sakura) : Cesse de m'appeler comme ça. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Tomoéda maintenant. Je pars et n'essaie pas de me rejoindre. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi, dit-il sèchement.

Sur ce, le jeune homme était parti en courant laissant seule Sakura et son désarroi. Hier encore il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Sakura à quel point il l'aimait et maintenant il ne voulait plus rien savoir d'elle. Que s'était-il passé entre temps? Sakura resta là un bon moment à pleurer sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Fin du rêve

Sakura se réveilla en sueur et elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Ça lui faisait si mal de revoir ça, même en rêve. Elle regarda autour. C'était encore la nuit, elle n'avait pas dû dormir bien longtemps. Elle s'allongea quelques secondes afin de reprendre ses esprits.

**Sakura** : _Mais… je sais d'où vient ce sentiment de déjà vu… le garçon avait l'air de Shaolan lorsqu'il était jeune. Comment un tel détail a-t-il pu m'échapper?_

Elle fût vite tiré de sa rêverie par des bruits de pas. Surprise d'entendre quelqu'un venir dans sa direction, elle se leva aussitôt et regarda dans la direction du bruit. De magnifiques yeux bleu la fixait.

**Eriol** : Tout va bien Sakura?

**Sakura** : Euh… oui. Mais, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

**Eriol** : Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je me suis juste surmener ces derniers temps et j'avais besoin de repos. Mais voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec Shaolan? Pourquoi est-il dans cet état?

Sakura soupira et fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir. Elle lui conta toute l'histoire de la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques temps auparavant. Eriol resta un moment attentif.

**Eriol** : Et bien, je crois que cela lui aura été bénifique.

**Sakura** : Quoi? Tu crois que se frapper peut faire du bien?

**Eriol** : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais enfin, il a fini par prendre conscience de ce côté noir qui l'habitait. Vois-tu, avant je ne crois pas qu'il en ai été vraiment conscient. Seulement, maintenant qu'il l'a réalisé, il ne peut qu'aller mieux. Il vient de réaliser son principal problème et il va pouvoir travailler dessus. Et avec toi à ses côtés pour lui venir en aide, je suis convaincu que tout ira à merveille.

Sakura rougit sous le compliment du jeune magicien. Il avait sûrement raison.

**Eriol** : Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois rentrer. Je suis sûr que ça va bien aller maintenant entre vous deux et en plus, Tomoyo va bien vouloir me tuer si je reste trop longtemps ici.

**Sakura** : Tomoyo?

Eriol se senti gêné tout-à-coup. C'est vrai que son histoire entre lui et Tomoyo avait commencé après la mission et c'était normal que Sakura ne sois pas au courant.

**Eriol** : Euh… oui, je suis avec Tomoyo maintenant.

**Sakura** : Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard. Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant. C'est mieux pour ta santé. Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle est effrayante lorsqu'elle est fâchée!

**Eriol** : Je m'en doute, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'envoler dans un nuage de fumée.


	29. Promesses silencieuses

Bonjour!

Je suis de retour. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a pris du temps avant d'écrire… pour des tonnes de raisons et en même temps, pour aucune. J'ai été absorbée par les études, la lecture (manga et fanfic) et une blessure qui me grugeait le reste de ma santé d'esprit. De toute façon, je suis déjà folle.

Bon pour ce qui est de cette fanfic en particulier, je crois que la fin approche. En fait, au début, je voulais représenter chaques cartes du manga, mais comme je n'en suis qu'à la moitié et que je manque un peu d'inspiration pour le reste, je crois que c'est préférable de terminer ça bien vite. J'ai aussi peur que vous vous ennuyez en lisant des choses parce qu'elles se ressemblent.

**MimiNat : **Merci de t'inquiéter pour mes examens. Ils ont été moyens. J'ai eu de la difficulté pour un et ça c'est ressenti dans les autres. Mais bon, on est pas là pour jaser de l'école, mais de fanfic! Et voici la suite!

**Akeri la malicieuse** : Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire ton commentaire. Ça me gêne un peu, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fais! Merci beaucoup!

* * *

Peu après le départ d'Eriol, Sakura était retournée aux côtés de Shaolan pour veiller à son bien-être. Il dormait paisiblement, une légère contusion faisant son apparition sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle ne pût empêcher ses doigts d'aller vagabonder dans les cheveux chocolat alors que son esprit divaguait.

Elle fixait ce garçon qui avait si longtemps hanté ses rêves. Comme elle aurait voulu en ce moment même le prendre dans ses bras, simplement sentir sa présence. Et pourtant, elle ressentait toujours en elle une pointe d'amertume envers celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle l'aimait et pourtant, elle le détestait. Elle l'avait toujours su mais elle ne le réalisait que maintenant.

**Sakura** : Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens, mais moi je commence à voir plus clair dans mes sentiments. J'aimerais que tout soit comme avant, mais malheureusement, je ne m'en crois pas capable pour l'instant. Je vais finir par tout t'avouer, ne t'inquiète pas, mais laisse-moi du temps, Shaolan.

Elle avait dit ces paroles dans un soupire, tel un secret ne pouvant s'échanger qu'entre ces deux êtres. Par contre, le principal concerné dormait d'un sommeil réparateur et ne sût jamais l'importance de ces paroles prononcées par Sakura à cet instant même.

Elle laissa la nuit emportée ses paroles toujours en contemplant l'endormi. Elle se baissa pour donner un baiser sur le front du garçon, mais se rabroua au dernier instant. Ce geste était encore trop intime pour elle, elle ne se sentait pas la force de le compléter. Elle adressa quelques derniers mots à Shaolan.

**Sakura** : Je crois que toi aussi tu as du beaucoup souffrir dans tout ça. Peut-être aussi que tous les éléments d'aujourd'hui ont un lien avec notre passé? Shaolan, promets-moi qu'un jour tu me diras ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

La seule réponse qu'il offrit à la jeune fille fût sa respiration constante. Sakura soupira puis afficha un sourire fatigué. Le disque lunaire devait être à son zénith. Elle retourna se coucher présentant que de nouveau une longue journée l'attendrais le lendemain.

Shaolan fût le premier levé. Contrairement aux derniers jours, il se sentait bien. Un peu plus de bonne humeur et surtout, en pleine forme. Bien que certaines parties de son corps prenaient un malin plaisir à lui rappeler les événements de la veille, le bien-être qu'il ressentait à ce moment compensait largement ce mal.

Il prépara tranquillement le déjeuner pendant que la jeune fille dormait toujours. La douce odeur du pain qui grillait eut tôt fait de la sortir du lit. Elle alla rejoindre Shaolan les deux yeux ensommeillés et ils restèrent sans bouger pendant que leur repas cuisait.

Le déjeuner ce passa dans cette atmosphère plus ou moins tendu. Le pain de ce matin semblait très intéressant. En fait, les deux jeunes le contemplaient ardemment. C'était beaucoup plus facile que de lever les yeux et devoir reconnaître tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. Ce fût Shaolan le premier à briser le silence.

**Shaolan** : Eriol est parti?

**Sakura** : Oui, peu après avoir récupérer ses forces.

**Shaolan** : Ah…

Le pain retrouva de son attrait. La tension qui était entre les deux les empêchaient d'avoir une vraie conversation, et pourtant, tout était si paisible comparé à la semaine d'avant.

**Shaolan** : Écoute Sakura, à propos d'hier…

Sakura leva les yeux et l'interrompit immédiatement.

**Sakura** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais.

Il regarda la jeune fille d'un air incompréhensif.

**Shaolan** : Mais, enfin… je veux dire…

**Sakura** : Si tu veux vraiment m'en parler, tu m'en parleras. Seulement, pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas vraiment la force aujourd'hui pour parler de tout ça. Mais je te promets qu'on en reparlera.

**Shaolan** : Ah, euh… D'accord.

La magicienne lui sourit. C'est à ce moment il s'aperçût à quel point son sourire était à la fois plein de douceur et triste. Il lui offrit son plus radieux sourire et se leva pour aller se promener un peu. Bientôt, ils allaient être sur la route, encore une fois. Bien que la mission le dérangeait moins qu'au début, il espérait quand même que leur périple était près de se terminer.

Il arriva seul dans une petite clairière. Il pris une grande bouffée d'air frais et fit quelques exercices matinaux. Rien de tel pour entrer en force dans une nouvelle journée. Après ses étirements, il s'adossa contre un arbre et pris le temps de réfléchir. Il se surprit à sourire et à se parler à lui-même.

**Shaolan** : Bon,rebienvenu parmi nous Shaolan! Je suis enfin moi-même… enfin, plus qu'avant.

Il vit une tête couleur miel se diriger vers lui. Il pris une dernière grande bouffée d'air frais et se dirigea à sa rencontre.

**Shaolan** : _Et enfin, ça semble aller mieux avec Sakura. On va peut-être pouvoir enfin s'expliquer bientôt._

Il fît de grands signes à la jeune fille. Les deux retournèrent aux camps pour remballer leurs choses et mettre le cap sur leur aventure. Sakura souriait un peu plus et Shaolan sifflait pendant leur marche. Mais toujours aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées, outres quelques phrases contenant tout au plus cinq mots.

Après quelques kilomètres de marche, un bruit suspect dans les boisés les arrêta. Il se regardèrent un moment, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Puis, Shaolan décida d'aller de quoi il s'agissait. Sakura resta dans le chemin. Elle devait avouer que ce qui se cachait dans les arbustes la stressait un peu.

Un rire sonore se fit entendre dans la forêt. Sakura le reconnu immédiatement, c'était celui de Shaolan. Ne le voyant pas revenir, elle partit à sa recherche. Elle le vit riant et secouant la tête.

**Shaolan** : Qui va bien vouloir me croire quand je vais leur raconter que la célèbre chasseuse de carte a eu peur d'un petit lapin blessé?

**Sakura** : Et! Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu as commencé a paniqué.

**Shaolan** : C'était pour te soutenir.

Sakura lui tira la langue et alla prendre la petite boule de poils blancs dans ses bras. Elle dégagea la pointe de flèche de sa patte et tenta de le rassurer.

**Shaolan** : Je crois que nous allons bien manger ce soir. Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on n'a pas mangé de viande à pars du poisson.

Sakura le regarda d'un air horrifié.

**Sakura** : Tu dois blaguer? Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à manger ce pauvre petit lapin?

**Shaolan** : Oui, je pense à le manger. Tu crois qu'elle vient d'où notre nourriture?

**Sakura** : Écoute, peux-tu laisser ce lapin en vie. Regarde, tu ne pourrais quand même pas tuer un animal si adorable.

Shaolan leva les yeux vers le ciel et se résigna. Encore un autre repas à manger des noix, des fruits et du pain.

**Shaolan** : D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais c'est toi qui s'en occupe. Et nous devrions reprendre la route pour trouver un endroit où coucher avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Sakura pansa rapidement la patte blessée et suivie Shaolan. Pendant le reste du trajet, elle parlait avec le nouvel arrivant, baptisé Ruru par la fille. Ça amusait Shaolan de voir Sakura comme ça. Elle avait de nouveau l'air de la jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux quelques années plus tôt.

Le ciel avait pris une couleur rosée. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. La journée avait été longue et les jambes des aventuriers leurs faisaient de plus en plus mal. Ils devaient trouver un endroit où dormir bientôt s'ils voulaient avoir assez de lumière pour monter un bon campement.

Shaolan déposa son sac par terre et commença a déballer les choses importantes quand Sakura le stoppa.

**Sakura** : Je crois qu'on va avoir un endroit plus approprié pour dormir ce soir.

**Shaolan** : Et comment as-tu fais pour le savoir?

**Sakura** : Je ne sais pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai juste l'impression que si on avance encore un peu, on va trouver un meilleur endroit, c'est tout.

**Shaolan** : Tu es mieux d'avoir raison.

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus foncé et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé cet endroit paradisiaque. Shaolan perdait de plus en plus patience et il le faisait savoir en soupirant bruyamment. Sakura émit un petit grognement pour faire savoir son mécontentement face à l'attitude du jeune homme.

Puis, une faible lueur apparût à l'horizon. Sakura courut vers celle-ci. Un chalet en bois rond se dressait seul, perdu dans cette forêt. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avoir un toit pour dormir cette nuit.

La maison était bien éclairée. C'était donc signe qu'il y avait des personnes qui y vivait. Sakura frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse ne se fît entendre. Elle frappa une seconde fois légèrement plus fort. Toujours rien.

**Sakura** : S'il-vous-plaît, ouvrez-moi!

Le seul bruit audible était le bruissement des feuilles.

**Sakura** : N'ayez pas peur, nous ne somme que deux voyageurs et nous voulons un gîte pour dormir cette nuit. C'est vraiment important. S'il-vous-plaît.

**Shaolan** : Nous allons payer, ce n'est pas un problème. Nous ne vous demandons que votre hospitalité pour cette nuit. C'est tout.

Ruru commençait à se débattre dans les bras de Sakura.

**Sakura** : Laissez-nous entrer, du moins pour que je puisse soigner ce lapin. Le temps de faire une attelle et c'est tout. Mais c'est vraiment important que je puisse le faire. Ouvrez-nous!

Et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit sur les dernières paroles de la jeune fille. Shaolan et Sakura se regardèrent hébété puis se décidèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas d'âme qui vive dans ce chalet. Il avait dû être abandonné. Alors que Sakura se demandait comment la porte avait pu s'ouvrir dans de telles conditions, une carte vînt se poser dans ses mains. Il s'agissait de Shield.

Elle rangeât précieusement la carte avec les autres et s'affaira immédiatement à soigner Ruru. Il allait pouvoir bouger un peu plus par lui-même. Après un repas à la hâte, Sakura et Shaolan se mirent au lit exténué. Au moins, ils avaient parcouru plus de terrain que dans les 3 derniers jours.


End file.
